Correcting Errors
by Quadrantje
Summary: Season 2 my style, from the point of view from a new girl and with an Amber comeback. R&R please. COMPLETE!
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, except Morgaine. The others are from Cloud9 (I think). Don't worry, I'll try not to let my messy nature get in the way of me putting them nicely back in the box in which I found them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,If you so much as breath, I swear I'll kill ya." Danni.  
  
i,,No Danni, you won't, believe me. I know, I'm talking to myself again, I should write this down in a diary or something, that sounds a lot less crazy, 'Hi, I'm Morgaine and I talk to myself' or 'Hi, I'm Morgaine and I write in my diary a lot', well I guess, I like the talking to myself better, I'm not really the writing girl and nobody would be able to read it anyway,not even me, so what's the point? Me and my sarcastic humor again! And in English! How come I always think in English if I think about the Tribe? I'm a dutch girl for crying out loud! Okay, snap out of it! And back to the Tribe please, I wasn't finished with that yet. It's fun to see some of those old shows, even though I already know Amber's not dead and everything, I missed these the first time they came on, because we where on holiday, so first Amber and Bray had that famous cup of chocolate and the next show I saw, Amber was dead! That's not very nice! Alright drifting away again! I just wish Amber had never left. Stupid Ebony! I'm getting so tired of her! I'm not kidding!?! I really am . . . sleepy . . . ?!?/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
iWhat happend? I wasn't supposed to be sleepy, I even went to bed early yesterday! (I thought I should do that atleast once every year.) And what is this? This isn't my room, wake up Morgaine! It's . . . outside! On a hill! Who is that? It looks like . . . Amber?!? Next to . . . a grave! Her grave! And Zandra's! I'm . . . I'm . . . in the Tribe!?! But then I can stop her! I can stop her leaving the Mall Rats! And Bray! But first I have to get up, come on, you have to help Amber! (trying to get up, but falling down a few times) Finally, I got up. Now walk to Amber! Wow, the world is shaking! I guess that's what happens when you somehow get into a tv program! Enough with the sarcasm already! /i  
  
Hi Amber! I see you found your ring . . . and your grave."  
  
,, Who are you and how do you know my name?"-Amber (shocked).  
  
,, I . . . let's just say I know, I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we have to get you to a bed, you are looking really pale!"-me.  
  
,,I guess."-Amber (as she fainted).  
  
i,,Oh no, don't! Now what? Oh, I know!/iPride! Pride!i Come on, you have to be around here somewhere! /iPride!i Ah, there he is! Thank God!/i Pride, you have to help, Amber fianted. You have to get her to the EcoTribe! She has to rest."  
  
,,How do you know my name? I don't remember you, or this Amber."-Pride.  
  
,,Would you believe me if I told you I'd seen all this on tv and know what is supposed to happen?"  
  
,,What?!"-Pride.  
  
,,Yeah, I didn't think you'd believe me either. So let's just get her to the camp, okay?"  
  
,,Sure?"-Pride (looking really confused).  
  
,,Thanks. iThis is gonna be a whole lot harder than I thought!"/i  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Coming and Going

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(At the Eco-camp after Pride found someone to take care of Amber) ,,So how did you really know my name?"-Pride.  
  
,,What I told you before, from tv, that's how, you have to believe me! Well, let's get you up to date. I'm Morgaine and that girl over there is Amber, a leader of the Mall Rats. She left the Mall Rats at the most a day ago. She's madly in love with the other leader of the Mall Rats, Bray, and he really loves her too and they just got together. Only Ebony, who loves Bray too and is jealous, showed her a pre-virus picture of her and Bray holding a baby and told her that baby was theirs. But that isn't true and now Amber is heart-broken and ran away. Bray is also heart-broken, because he thinks she is dead. And so do the other Mall Rats, except Ebony, who planned the whole thing. Alright, I'll let you think about all this, but for now, could you get me something to eat, I'm starving!" (saying all that rather quick).  
  
,,I'll see what I can do."-Pride (very confused).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After lunch) i,,I have to get back to the city, Bray has to know Amber's still alive, but she's not strong enough to go and I don't even know how to get there! I can't leave her here either, Pride will fall in love with her and get hurt. I know, I'll just have to let him take me to the city, so Amber can stay here and rest and become leader and everything and Pride won't fall in love with her. Maybe he would like Danni, she seems right for him. Well, I can give it a try! Good idea, girl, atleast I'm not totally useless. But first of all, I have to find Pride. Where could he be? I'll just have to go and find him then, won't I?/i Pride? (looking around) Ah, there you are, I wanted to ask you if Amber could stay here for a while? Untill she has recovered?"  
  
,, Sure, we'll look after her and you can stay too, if you want."-Pride.  
  
,,Thanks, but I have to go to the city and tell Bray and the others Amber's alright, but I don't know where it is. Can you take me there?"  
  
,,I have to stay with my tribe. I can't just go away. And I have to look after Amber."-Pride.  
  
,,Can't the other tribemembers do that? I really need you to do this, I don't know any of the others. And . . . it could save you from getting hurt."  
  
,,What do you mean, getting hurt? She's not dangerous, is she?"-Pride.  
  
,,No that's not it, just trust me. Please, can you come with me? Please? I can't do this on my own and if I fail, she and Bray could be miserable for the rest of their lives! Please?"  
  
,,I'll ask my tribeleaders, okay?"-Pride.  
  
,,Okay, thank you, really. iOh, please let him come with me, I just want to see Amber and Bray happy and it would be nice to prevent Pride from getting his heart broken and I could help in so many other ways, I could help beat the Chosen before they really come, I could keep Bray from getting captured by the Technos and more of that stuff, so please Pride, come with me!"/i  
  
(Later that day) ,,Hey, wait!"-Pride.  
  
,,Yeah, what is it, is Amber okay?" (worried).  
  
,,Yes, I believe she's fine otherwise they would have told me, but I asked my tribeleaders and I can go, they wanted someone to see how it was going in the city anyway, so it was great timing."-Pride.  
  
i,,Oh, thank God!/i How soon can we go? I want to get back before the Chosen get there."  
  
,,We can leave tomorrow morning, but who are the Chosen?"-Pride.  
  
,,They are a new tribe who want to bring Power and Chaos, that was the chant of Zoot, the leader of the Loco's that died a little while ago. They think he is a god and that he will rise from the dead. The leader of the Chosen, the Guardian is a real headcase and very dangerous. But if we leave tomorrow, could I check on Amber now, is she awake yet?"  
  
,,I don't know, we'll go and see. Come with me."-Pride.  
  
,,Okay, I really need to talk to her,i there is something I have to tell her that'll make her days here a lot easier I think." /i  
  
,,Hey, Moon, how is she?"-Pride.  
  
,,She's awake now, but still weak, she'll need to stay in bed for a few days."-a girl with white hair, sweet features, big grey eyes and a dreamy voice, that seems to be called Moon.  
  
,,Can I talk to her?"  
  
,,Yes, but only you, Pride can talk with her later, but it would be to crowded otherwise, it wouldn't be good for her."-Moon.  
  
,,Okay, Pride, can you wait for a minute? I have to talk to you about something else after I talked to Amber."  
  
,,I'll be here"-Pride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Amber, you look a lot better than yesterday."  
  
,,Aren't you that girl I saw by my grave? What was your name again?"-Amber.  
  
,,You can call me Morgaine and I have to talk to you. I know what happend to you and why you ran away for the Mall Rats. I don't have much time to explain, because I'm leaving tomorrow and you are still weak, but you have to know that what Ebony told you about having a child with Bray isn't true, she just wanted to get you out of the way, because she knew Bray would never love her if he had any chance of getting you back. He thinks you are dead and he's really sad about you, the only reason he went back to the Mall is because he knew you would never leave the Mall Rats and didn't want him to do so too. But he will mourn over you for months. You don't want him to be that unhappy, do you? He really loves you, you know!"  
  
,,Ebony did what! Au!"-Amber.  
  
,,Don't get up! You're to weak. Don't worry, I'll go to the Mall tomorrow and tell him you are alive. You will see him again soon."  
  
,,Really? It was all a lie? But then I left without a reason! What if he's mad at me? Or found somebody else?"-Amber.  
  
,,Are you kidding? He'll be way to glad to know you're alive, the only one he'll be mad at is Ebony. And he would never move on that quickly, he would never really move on."  
  
,,Thanks! Oh, I don't feel so good."-Amber.  
  
,,I'll ask them to give you something to eat and after that, you should get some rest. I know you've already slept for a while, but as my mother always said, sleeping is the best medicine. Bye."  
  
,,Bye and take this with you, show it to Bray, I picked it up from my grave."-Amber.  
  
,,Your ring! I'll make sure he gets this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Moon isn't it, could you get her something to eat? I think she's starving. And Pride, I wanted to talk to you . . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(That night while I was trying to sleep) i,,I should go to sleep, I guess, tomorrow is going to be a long day and I should be well rested. Maybe if I think of some tv program, that's how I usually go to sleep, but I haven't seen any today, I haven't seen anything I know today! None of my friends, or my parents or brothers . . . come on girl, pull yourself together, you've been away before! . . . but then I would always know I'd get back, now that's a bit harder. I don't know how to get out of here, I don't even know how I got here! What if I never get home? Stop that this instence! The other kids went trough the same thing. Well they didn't landed in their favorite tv show! Okay, a bit different, atleast I didn't watch my parents die! Snap out of it! I know, think about the Tribe, I mean, I'm in it now, it should be a little bit easier to think about it, don't you think? Deep breaths, and about the Tribe again, Amber was looking really pale! I hope she get's better soon, she shouldn't be so helpless! And what about Bray? Will he believe me? I guess I'll soon find out . . ."/i  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Meet and Greet

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,Come on, you have to wake up."-Moon.  
  
,,Just a minute."  
  
,,Come on wake up! You have to go to the city!"-Moon.  
  
,,Oh, it's real? I didn't dream it? But . . . but . . . I'm coming."  
  
,,Your clothes are right here, we got you some better traveling one's, yours weren't really up for the hike. I hope you like blue?"-Moon.  
  
,,Sure, I'll be out in a flash. iMan, what time is it? The sun isn't even up yet! My watch! It's still working! Five o'clock! They must be mad! Well, I might as well get up, now that I'm not sleepy anymore, I think it'll be a long walk. /i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few minutes later) Hi Pride, you're up early."  
  
,,We always get up this early."-Pride.  
  
,,Really? Boy am I glad I'm not staying here that long! I usually don't get up before seven thirty!"  
  
,,You'd get used to it. Now, how about we get going? I got some food for breakfast and for the rest of today and tomorrow, but I think we'd better walk a bit first, get started."-Pride.  
  
,,Fine, I'm not hungry yet anyway, so how long is it gonna take to get to the city?"  
  
,,That depends on how fast you can walk and how long, but I don't think it'll be more than a day and a half."-Pride.  
  
,,Well, let's go then, I want to be at the Mall as fast as possible."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After a day walking) ,,I'm exhausted, how much further is it? I don't think I can go on much longer!"  
  
,,The city is just over that hill, should we rest and go on tomorrow?"- Pride.  
  
,,No, if we get there today, I can meet the little one's first. I'll just have to manage."  
  
,,Alright, but tell me if it get's to hard, okay?"-Pride.  
  
,,Sure, can we go now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When we reach the Mall) ,,So this is the Mall? Wow! Alright, the sewers. Yeah, uhm, I think it's that way? (not totally sure where the entence is) Well, let's see. Hey, that was Top Hat! There it is! (going in the sewers) Now Pride, look out, there are tripwhires everywhere, don't touch them please."  
  
,,Stop."-Pride (stopping me just before I hit a tripwhire).  
  
,,Yeah, like those, thanks. There's the exit! Hello everyone! Don't worry, we're not armed, atleast I'm not, Pride? (Pride nodded) Okay, I see everybody's already up, because of Top Hat, Salene, hi, could you get Trudy please? (Salene get's up and goes to get Trudy, too stunned to say no, or anything else for that matter!) Ah, there you are, Jack and Dal and there is Trudy, oh and Brady, she's so cute!"  
  
,,Who are you and how do you know our names?"-Dal.  
  
,,Yeah, I'd like to know that!"-Jack.  
  
,,Alright, I'm Morgaine and this is Pride, he's from a tribe called the Ecos or Gaians, I'm not. I'd tell you about me, but we'll save that for tomorrow, you should get some rest first, maybe then you'll understand it better and we have to wait for Bray and the others anyway, so I was wondering, could we sleep here? I promise you won't regret it after you've heard what I have to say. Please?"  
  
,,What do you think guys?"-Ryan.  
  
,,I don't think it could hurt and we can't just sent them away, it's dark outside. So?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Okay, it's settled then, you can stay for tonight"-Salene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,That's done, now all I have to do is tell them that Amber is still alive and how I know their names and everything. You call that all? Well, atleast I don't have to walk any further, my feet are killing me! I wish I could-"/i  
  
,,Who are you talking to Morgan?"-Cloe.  
  
,,Just to myself Clo and I'm Morgaine, not Morgan. Now go to sleep honey, sweet dreams."  
  
,,You too"-Cloe.  
  
i,,And she's asleep! Wow, it always takes me ages to get to sleep! But now it's really time, goodnight everyone!"/i  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Show and Tell

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning) i,,Uh, Pride was right, now I'm up early too! Everybody is still sleeping! Well, how about I make them some breakfast, I'll just use the stuff Pride gave me and maybe a bit from them. I can't take to much, they need it, I don't know how they rashion it, so I'll just take a little bit, I mean, they need a good meal. And so do I! Now where is the kitchen? Ah, there it is! Hey Bob, you're up early too! Yes sweety, you're a good dog! Good! But now I have to go and make breakfast, come on./i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When breakfast is ready) Come on everyone, it's time to get up! I made you all some breakfast, so let's eat! Hurry!"  
  
,,What did you make? You didn't use everything, did you?"-Salene.  
  
,,Don't worry, I used the food I had and I found two eggs and I went out with Pride to find some veggies. So I made salade with egg and toast."  
  
,,Yeah! No more canned food!"-Patsy and Cloe.  
  
,,No, all fresh, only the bread I didn't make myself. So enjoy!"  
  
,,Honey, I'm home!"-Ebony (coming out of the sewers followed by Lex and Tai- San)  
  
,,And there is the second group with the antidote! Am I glad I made a lot of breakfast! Hi Tai-san, Lex and Ebony, I'm Morgaine and if you will come up here, I've made some breakfast, you can just put the antidote down for now. We'll talk about that later, once Bray comes back, with Danni."  
  
,,Hello Morgaine, nice to have you here."-Tai-san (smiling at me and coming up).  
  
,,What are you doing here and who is this Danni? We don't need anymore members. And don't boss me around!"-Lex (not too friendly, well you know, Lex style).  
  
,,I'm sorry Lex, I just wanted to say hi, but I guess you're not really a morning person, aspecially after . . . you know, but eat something first, maybe it'll lighten up your day."  
  
,,Yeah, come on kids, let's get something to eat."-Salene.  
  
,,Who invited you? You're not a Mall Rat, so why don't you just leave?"- Ebony (looking at me with a hard to read expression, but it sure wasn't friendly).  
  
,,Well, you're not a Mall Rat either, are you Ebony? And what if I don't leave? Do to me what you did to Amber? But I won't fall for that. So just go and get something to eat, before I tell everybody what you did to her!"  
  
,,What are you talking about Morgaine?"-Salene.  
  
,,Oh, Ebony knows what I'm talking about, don't you Eb? iIf looks could kill, ah? Then I'd be dead from Ebony's right now, but she'll get hers, just wait untill Bray get's back! But I shouldn't let them kick her out, that's a bit to qruel, even for her, she was just hurt and scared, she'll find the right guy, I hope she will. /iAnd I almost forgot, this is Pride, he's from the EcoTribe and he was so kind to show me to the Mall. Well, what do you all say about breakfast?"  
  
,,Yeah!"-the kids, including KC.  
  
,,Okay then, eet smakelijk, oh, sorry, that means enjoy the food!"  
  
,,Wow, this tasts good! You can cook more!"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, it's not that bad."-Lex.  
  
,,Thanks, but this is about all I know how to make, I'm not used to having this little food, I always used a cookery book or one of those mixes, okay, I can also make applemous, but for anything else I need a book and the right ingredients."  
  
,,What was that language you spoke a few seconds ago?"-Trudy.  
  
,,That was Dutch, I'm a dutch girl."  
  
,,So how long ago did you move to here?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I promised I'd tell you today, didn't I? Alright, to tell you the truth, I 'moved' here two days ago, I didn't went trough the virus and everything, I saw it on tv, on a program called the Tribe, which is about you, the Mall Rats. Two days ago, after watching the Tribe, I somehow got very sleepy and ended up here, which can be really convenient for you guys, because I've seen shows from I think it was the end of season four and this is only the beginning of season two, so I know a lot of what is going to happen and what has happend. iLike about what you did Ebony. /iAnd I think it could really help you. Like what I'm going to tell you when Bray get's here."  
  
,,Why should Bray have to get here first?"-Jack.  
  
,,Because I think he'll be the happiest about it, but now let's eat and don't worry, he'll get here soon enough. iHmm, this tasts pretty great! I just hope Bray hurries up, I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret, I'm just dying to tell them, I wonder if Danni would like it. Does she already like Bray? And what about the Chosen? Oh, the Chosen! Brady! /iTrudy, what you should know, don't let Brady out of your sight, aspecially not outside! Remember that, it's very important! iI just hope that's enough to stop them for now. I can't let them be taken by the Chosen, who knows what he's going to do! Maybe if I pretend to be an oracle from Zoot he'll believe he will have to leave this place?Well, I'll have to see about that later, now I just want to eat something and wait till Bray get's back . . ."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Did anybody else hear that?"-Pride.  
  
,,Bray!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Hay everyone, this is Danni. I'm sorry, but I didn't find the antidote."- Bray (coming up to the cafe).  
  
,,That's okay Bray, Tai-san already found it."  
  
,,I don't believe I've seen you before, but you seem to know me already, but anyway, hi, I'm Bray. And who are you?"-Bray.  
  
,,You can call me Morgaine and he's Pride, we arrived here yesterday evening."  
  
,,Nice to meet you two."-Bray.  
  
,,Yes, nice to meet all of you."-Danni.  
  
,,You said you would tell us something when Bray got back with Danni, so what is it?"-Patsy.  
  
,,You told them I would bring Danni? How did you know? I just met her!"- Bray.  
  
,,Well, the others already know, but I saw all this on tv, on a program called the Tribe so I know a lot about all of you. And about what you said Patsy, that's true. So sit down everybody, this is going to be a bit shocking. (I exchanged looks with Pride and after that I looked at Bray) Alright, here it goes . . . Amber isn't dead."  
  
,,What do you mean, I saw her grave! I put her r-"-Bray.  
  
,,-Ring there, I know, here it is (giving him the ring). She wanted me to show it to you as a sign that it was true."  
  
,,But where is she then and why isn't she with you?"-Bray.  
  
,,She's with Pride's tribe, the Eco's."  
  
,,We live in the woods near Eagle Mountain, two days ago I was walking a bit and I heard Morgaine here call for me, When I went to see who called I saw Morgaine and an unconsios girl that turned out to be Amber, next to two graves. I took them back to my tribe and Amber is being looked after."- Pride.  
  
,,She was to weak to come with us, I mean, she almost did died up there, but I knew I had to get to you to tell you all, and aspecially you Bray, that she's still alive, so you wouldn't be so sad and mourn over her."  
  
,,Is she really alive? I want to go see her!"-Bray.  
  
,,Don't worry, you'll see her soon. iOh, he's almost crying! This is so sweet! And everybody seems so happy, except for Ebony of course. Even Danni is happy, I guess she sees how much this means to everybody and is happy for them. Should I tell them about what Ebony did? No, I'll give her a chance to tell it herself, she deserves a chance to make it up to them." /i  
  
,,But if Amber is still alive, then what about-"-Lex.  
  
,,I'm sorry Lex, as far as I know Zandra is really dead."  
  
,,Oh"-Lex.  
  
,,So when can we go and see Amber?"-Bray.  
  
,,We can go tommorow, but only you and maybe two other people. Otherwise it gets to crowded, my tribe doesn't like to many cityfolk."-Pride.  
  
,,If nobody minds, I think Danni should go, what do you say Danni, I mean you can all see her when she gets home, but I think Danni would like to see the Gaiancamp."  
  
,,I would love that, but doesn't anybody else want to go?"-Danni.  
  
,,I think it'll be fine, don't you guys?"-Tai-san.  
  
,,Yeah."-everyone.  
  
,,OK, it's settled then, Danni goes with me and Morgaine, because you are the one that told us."-Bray.  
  
,,Hey, wait a minute, what about if this is a trap? You guys are fooled so easily, all you have to say is Amber and you rush out! Doesn't anybody have a brain around here and knows how to use it?"-Ebony.  
  
,,She does have a point."-Jack.  
  
,,What do you think Lex?"-Bray.  
  
,,Huh? Oh, I think it'll be alright, I mean it is a chance to find Amber and she did know a lot about us, so why not."-Lex (not seeming to be all there with his mind).  
  
,,Alright, we'll leave first thing tomorrow."-Bray.  
  
,,Wait, what are we gonna do about the antidote?"-Dal.  
  
,,I think we should drink some ourselves and then sell it!"-Ebony.  
  
,,What do you mean sell it? There are people out there that need it! We can't charge them money!"-Salene.  
  
,,I'm not getting myself into this! All I wanna say is that we better find the formula before giving it away or selling it, don't you think Tai-san?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	5. Walk and talk

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next day) ,,Well, it was nice seeing all of you. You are so . . . real now." (saying goodbye to everyone).  
  
,,Thanks so are you."-Salene.  
  
,,well I hope so!"  
  
,,Bye, I'll see you soon, only then Amber will hopefully be with me!"-Bray (lighting up as he said that).  
  
,,Bye"-everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,It is nice out here, how far is it anyway?"-Danni.  
  
,,We'll probably be there by tonight."-Pride.  
  
,,Can I talk to you for a minute Bray?"  
  
,,Sure, what is it?"-Bray.  
  
,,You two can walk on, we'll be just behind you. (after Danni and Pride were out of earsrange) I just thought that we'd give those two a bit of privacy."  
  
,,Do they know each other?"-Bray.  
  
,,They do now! And I think they'll like each other." (with a mischivous smile).  
  
,,Why do you think that?"-Bray.  
  
,,Just a hunch."  
  
,,Okay, so what do you want to talk about?"-Bray.  
  
,,We don't have to talk about anything, you could just think about Amber."  
  
,,But then what about you?"-Bray.  
  
,,I have plenty to think about and I know you would like to think about her, so, why not?"  
  
,,Thanks."-Bray.  
  
i,,Look at him, he's positively glowing about seeing Amber again! Just seeing him like that makes ending up here all worth wile. He really looks happy, I just hope I got Pride away from Amber soon enough, but it looks like I did. Those two really seem to hit it off! They haven't stopped talking since we left! And now there is an strange silence, yeah, I think this could work out! I just hope I can stop the Chosen before they take Danni away. Oh, yuck, it's starting to rain!/i I hate rain!"  
  
,,It's just part of nature."-Pride.  
  
,,I know, but I wish it would stop aiming at my glasses! In a minute I won't be able to see anything! Now I'm glad I have my coat with me! I think I'll put up the hood even though it makes me look like a eskimo on safari!"  
  
,,What do you mean, it's a really nice coat! I'm just glad Amber has shelter."-Bray.  
  
i,,And he's off agian! Wow! I've never seen anyone so in love! If I wouldn't like it so much I'd get sick right about now!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Here we are!"-Pride (stopping in a clearing in the forest).  
  
,,I don't see anything. (a wissle from Pride) Oh, is that your tribe? Wow!"- Danni (about 5 Gaians stepped forward from behind the trees).  
  
,,Welcome to the Gaians! Hay Bear, anything happend while I was gone? (Pride walked to a big guy who did look a bit like a bear) I have to talk with my tribeleaders now, why don't you go and see Amber, Morgaine knows where she is! I'll see you all later."-Pride.  
  
,,Okay, just follow me. (leading Bray and Danni to Amber's hut) There it is. Hi Moon, how's she doing?" (at seeing the Gaiangirl).  
  
,,She's a lot better than when you left, but she still has to stay in bed."- Moon.  
  
,,You stay here, I want to tell Amber you are coming. (walking into the hut) Hey Amber, How are you doing?"  
  
,,I feel like I got run over with that bus Bray used to get us trough the road block! But otherwise I'm fine."-Amber.  
  
,,I can hear you're feeling better, atleast you got your humor back, but I have a surprise for you! Look who came to see you!"  
  
,,Bray!"-Amber (Bray walked into the hut, I guess he hadn't been able to stay away any longer).  
  
,,OMG, it really is you! I thought you where dead and I missed you so much!"-Bray (tears in his eyes).  
  
,,I'll leave you two alone. iThey looked so happy! They didn't even notice I left. Now, that's true love! /iHay Danni, I think we'd better wait here for a while, those two have a lot to talk about. Moon, how long do you think it will take before Amber can go home?"  
  
,,I think that will take a while, she was pretty bad, but I'll see what I can do."-Moon.  
  
,,Thanks. What do you think about trying to get something to eat, Danni? I'm starving! And then they can be alone."  
  
,,I think that's a great idea, I was just getting hungry myself."-Danni.  
  
,,Okay, let's go then."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,This stuff tasts good! So what do you think about Bray and Amber?"-Danni.  
  
,,I think it's great they are together, I always knew they where made for each other and I really hated it when Amber was suddenly gone. Because I first saw Amber and Bray kiss for the first time and then we went on vacation and when I came back Amber and Zandra were gone and you and the farmgirls somehow joined the Mallrats and where handing out the antidote, I hadn't even seen the virus getting back! You can imagine the shock! And then Amber getting back in season 3 and not wanting to talk to Bray! It was all so strange, they never were long happy together, always one of them disappeard, I guess it's like a soap, it's no fun just seeing them happy, they have to keep searching for each other. And with Trudy and Salene and Sasha and Ebony and you and Pride and Ned and Jay, they where never together long, but never alone for long either and I hated it! But enough about that, you don't know the whole story. Why don't we talk about something else, like . . . Pride?"  
  
,,What about him?"-Danni.  
  
i,,She's blushing! I knew it!/i Well, what do you think about him?"  
  
,,He's nice."-Danni.  
  
,,Just nice? Come on Danni, you can tell me!"  
  
,,Okay, he's very nice."-Danni.  
  
i,,I knew it!"/i  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Gaians and Goings

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i,,I've been here for a few days now, it's really beautiful out here. I never really noticed how many animals live in the forrest. Mostly bugs, but also a lot of birds. Because Bray is almost always with Amber, and Pride and Danni are together a lot too, I became pretty good friends with Moon, she's a really nice 14-year old girl, just like me, if I may say so. I learned the way of the forest from her and I helped her learn some Dutch, she really is a language-girl, I on the other hand am more of a math-girl, I was never really good at strange languages, except for English of couse. And I had enough of them to learn that! I had, besides Dutch and English, four languages in school! And the only one I liked from those was Greek, which doesn't get you that far, because we learned old greek, which isn't spoken anymore. But as I was thinking, Moon was really good at Dutch, and we got along great. It is nice to talk to someone in my homelanguage a bit, even though I'm pretty good at English too and I still talk to myself in it. In an hour we'll go take a walk to an agient old temple that's around here somewhere. I love to see it, I'm fasinated with history, how could people build things hundreds, sometimes thousands of years ago that where so good, that they still stand? It's just amazing! Don't you think so? Yeah, I think so! Oh, stop it! Okay. Talking to myself, great, what's next? I believe talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, I just hope it isn't! Well who cares, I think I'm destined to go crazy anyway!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(after having visited the temple) i,,Wow, that was really facinating! That thing must have been atleast a few hundred years old! And it'll probably still be here next year, and the year after that.. I don't even know if I'll still be here next year. Some part of me hopes I will be and another part hopes I'll be back home by then. I guess that makes it easier, because now it doesn't matter if I get home or not, I will always have what part of me wants. But I think I should be prepared to go, and I have to prepare them for me going. What if I suddenly disappear? Then the Chosen would still be able to get here! I only warned them a little! And the Techno's! What if they come, they won't know what hit them and they might still get Bray, so he and Amber would be seperated after all I've done! I can't let that happen! I have to write down everything I know about the Tribe so If I get back home, or maybe even get killed, they will know what to do. So I think I'll go and fetch some paper."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Morgaine, what are you looking for?"-Amber.  
  
,,Oh, just some paper and stuff, but what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Bray?"(smiling)  
  
,,We don't have to be together every minute! He's just talking to Pride and the rest of the Eco's and I wanted to just sit down, it was a busy day."- Amber.  
  
,,Yeah it was."  
  
,,So, I didn't get a chance to thank you before."-Amber.  
  
,,For what?"  
  
,,For helping me find Bray again."-Amber.  
  
,,You never lost him, he lost you."  
  
,,I know, then thank you for letting him find me and helping me to realising that I love him and didn't want to loose him."-Amber.  
  
,,You're welcome."  
  
,,I just hope . . . "-Amber.  
  
,,What did you say?"  
  
,,Nothing (sigh), I just hope he feels the same way."-Amber.  
  
,,About loving you? Are you crazy? Can't you see that his whole world evolves around YOU? You're not just a part of his life, you ARE his life."  
  
,,I couldn't have said it better myself!"-Bray (wrapping his armes around Amber and kissing her).  
  
,,Hey."-Amber (glowing).  
  
,,Hey yourself"-Bray (staring into her eyes and looking VERY happy).  
  
,,Uhm . . . I uh . . . was just . . . "-Amber (still staring into Bray's eyes).  
  
,, . . . staring lovingly into Bray's eyes."(smiling).  
  
,,Yeah . . . what?"-Amber (now looking at me, still not quite back to earth).  
  
,,Nothing (lauphing), see what I mean?"  
  
,,About what?"-Amber.  
  
,,About loving him as much as he loves you."  
  
,,Uhm, yeah, right."-Amber (starting to snap out of it).  
  
,,You guys! I've never seen anyone look so in love!"  
  
,,Sorry. I just-"-Amber (both she and Bray looked guilty).  
  
,,-love him, I know. And I wasn't mad, just happy for you two. You look so happy, I just hope I find somebody who loves me as much as you do each other someday."  
  
,,I'm sure you'll find somebody."-Bray.  
  
,,Yeah, I know you will."-Amber.  
  
,,Thanks guys."  
  
,,But what I wanted to ask, why did you help us?"-Amber.  
  
,,Because I wanted to see you happy, both of you and I knew that if I did nothing you would both be miserable for a long time. I couldn't let that happen, not if I could help it."  
  
,,What do you mean? If you hadn't told me about Amber still being alive, she would have come back when she got better, so that wouldn't be that long."-Bray.  
  
,,No, I wouldn't have."-Amber (looking down).  
  
,,What do you mean? You wouldn't have come back? Why not?"-Bray (looking confused and a bit desperate).  
  
,,I thought you'd lied to me."-Amber (starting to cry).  
  
,,Why would you think that? I love you more than anything, I'd never lie to you!"-Bray.  
  
,,Do you want me to tell him? (Amber nodded) It was Ebony."  
  
,,What about Ebony? Did you thought I loved her or something?"-Bray.  
  
,,No, that wasn't it. Ebony told Amber you and her had a baby and she showed Amber a picture of you two holding one. So Amber thought you had hid that from her."  
  
,,WHAT!!! But that's not true!"-Bray (getting really mad).  
  
,,I know."-Amber (sounding really weak and still crying).  
  
,,How could you believe that? How could you believe her?"-Bray (now looking hurt).  
  
,,Because she was already very weak from almost dying up there on Eagle Mountain and Ebony did have a picture and you know how convincing she can be. And that stay of yours with Ebony and after that bringing her with you didn't make it any better. She just didn't know who to believe anymore. And don't yell! Can't you see how bad she's feeling about all this?"  
  
,,I'm sorry Amber, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Ebony. (Holding her close and drying her tears) But you know how much I love kids, do you think I would hide having one? No matter who the mother is."-Bray.  
  
,,I shouldn't have believed it, it was so stupid of me!"-Amber (looking at Bray from behind her tears).  
  
,,It's not your fault, don't worry about it anymore. Come on, I'll take you to bed, that's been enough excitement for one day."-Bray (gently lifting her up and taking her to her hut). ,,Bye, sweet dreams."  
  
,,Bye."- Amber (she was still sobbing a bit).  
  
i,,So now I think I should find that pen and paper and start writing down what's going to happen."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few minutes later) ,,Hay, what are you doing?"-Bray.  
  
,,I'm writing down what I know happend, because I could suddenly be gone or even die and then you wouldn't know what is coming, and if you find this, you would know a bit about it and you can prepare for it. But I have to warn you that somethings might have changed, because you found Amber and everything."  
  
,,Why don't you just tell me?"-Bray.  
  
,,Because some things you're better of not knowing and I probably can't remember everything so if I see something I forgot, I can still help you with it and some things you just have to see before you understand, like about tribes that haven't come yet, there is no point in telling you the whole story about a tribe if you now stop them with one fight. Understand? So this is just for safety."  
  
,,Okay, and with things that I'm better of not knowing you mean like about what Ebony did? I understand why, seeing how I reacted! I even made Amber cry!"-Bray (looking really guilty).  
  
,,Don't worry, you have the right to be mad, Ebony shouldn't have done that, but I think we should go back to the Mall soon, you don't want Lex and Ebony in control for too long do you?"  
  
,,No! They would sell the antidote and would defenitly not be democratical."-Bray.  
  
,,No, I don't think so. Hay Pride and Danni, come sit with us!"  
  
,,Hay, what are you guys doing?"-Danni.  
  
,,We were just talking about that we should go back to the Mall soon, with Lex and Ebony running things it can't go well for long."  
  
,,You got that right! But I don't know if I'm going back."-Danni.  
  
,,Why not?"-Bray.  
  
,,Because I . . . (looking at Pride) want to stay with the Eco's."  
  
,,Oh, I get it."-Bray (smiling).  
  
,,Do you think Amber is strong enough to go all that way?"-Pride.  
  
,,I don't know, that's what I'm worrying about."-Bray.  
  
,,I'll go and ask Moon, maybe she knows if Amber is strong enough. Back in a flash. iI'll go to Amber's hut first, maybe Moon is with her. (a few minutes later) Well, she's not with Amber, alright now maybe she's in her hut./i (knocking on her door) Moon, are you awake?"  
  
,,Sure I am, (opening the door) what is it?"-Moon (not looking tired at all).  
  
,,I just wanted to ask you if Amber is strong enough to go back to the city."  
  
,,Yes I think she is, but only if you walk slow, it would probably take two days now and it would be really exhausting for her."  
  
,,Okay, thanks Moon."  
  
,,Goodnight."-Moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Moon says it's okay, but that it would probably take two days now to get to the city and that it is very exhausted for her. Oh, sorry, you were saying?" (Bray and Pride had been talking and looked like they had become friends.)  
  
,,I was just saying that I'll probably come with you, Bear, he's our tribal leader, want's me to see more about what's going on in the city."-Pride.  
  
,,That's great! And what about you Danni?" (smiling)  
  
,,I think I might come too."-Danni.  
  
,,We'll be very happy to have you two with us."-Bray (watching smiling to the both of them).  
  
,,Alright, so when should we leave?"-Pride.  
  
,,Why not tomorrow?"  
  
,,Fine by me"-Danni.  
  
,,Okay, tomorrow it is."-Bray.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. Return and Reunite

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning) iNow I'm up early again! I swear, this place has a bad influance on me! Well, that depends on how you look at it. It might be a good thing. But I guess I should get dressed now if we want to leave today."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few minutes later)i,,The weather is gonna be great today, it's a bit cold now, but wait until the sun comes trough! /iHello Amber, you're up early too!"  
  
,,Yeah, I couldn't sleep any longer. So I thought I'd go outside and think of something to do today."-Amber (looking at the sky).  
  
,,Oh, didn't Bray tell you? I think he didn't want to wake you yesterday. We're leaving today, that is if you want to."  
  
,,You're leaving? With Bray?"-Amber.  
  
,,And Danni, Pride and you if you want to go. And if you think you're up for it."  
  
,,Oh, okay. I think I can manage. But why are we going back so soon? It's so beautiful out here!"-Amber.  
  
,,Because Lex and Ebony are in control of the Mall now and we don't want that for to long, do we? Yeah, I thought so. (at her nod) So we, or atleast Bray, have to go back, but you can stay here if you want, after Bray has put things straight, he can come back and get you."  
  
,,No. I don't want to be seperated anymore! I'll come with you. And I would like to see the others again anyway."-Amber.  
  
,,Then I guess we're leaving."  
  
,,Yeah, I'll go and wake Bray and say goodbye to Moon and the others."- Amber.  
  
,,Yeah, I'm going to say goodbye to her too. See ya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Late that night) ,,I'm sorry, but I can't go any further."-Amber.  
  
,,Then we can make a camp here and go further tomorrow."-Pride.  
  
,,But the city is over there!"-Danni.  
  
,,I'm sure I can get to the Mall."-Amber (not looking sure of that at all).  
  
,,No you should rest, you're still weak."-Bray.  
  
,,But we have to, the sooner we get there the better. Lex and Ebony could have distroyed the place by now, so let's make sure that if it's still standing it won't be distroyed tonight."-Amber.  
  
,,Always the leader."  
  
,,Then I'll carry you"-Bray.  
  
,,You wouldn't hold me, it's not that close."-Amber.  
  
,,You're not that heavy."-Bray (easily picking her up and walking to the city).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,We're back!"-Bray.  
  
,,Bray! You're home!"-Patsy and Cloe.  
  
,,And look who I brought!"-Bray (still carrying Amber).  
  
,,Hey sweethearts!"-Amber.  
  
,,Amber!"-Patsy and Cloe.  
  
,,Bray! We almost got them to go to bed!"-Salene (acting angry but then smiled).  
  
,,Sorry about that."-Bray (also smiling, well everybody was).  
  
,,Everybody, look who's back!"-Trudy.  
  
(everybody came down and hugged Amber, who Bray had finally put down.)  
  
,,Now stop everyone, Amber's still a bit weak."-Bray (putting his arm around her).  
  
,,Now you should go to bed, girls."-Amber.  
  
,,But-"-Patsy and Cloe.  
  
,,She's right, come on."-Salene.  
  
,,I'll come with you, come on KC, you too."-Trudy.  
  
,,Thanks."-Amber (to Salene and Trudy).  
  
,,It's good to have you back Amber."-Ryan  
  
,,Thanks Ryan."-Amber (Ryan followed the girls).  
  
,,Yeah, what he said."-Lex (not looking really happy, probably because this made him think about Zandra). ,,Uhm . . . if you guys don't mind we've got work to do, come no Dal."- Jack (he and Dal went away).  
  
,,I guess Ebony doesn't like me coming back."-Amber (Ebony hadn't come down).  
  
,,And this are Alice and Ellie." (they had been standing behind looking a bit shut out).  
  
,,How do you know that?"-Ellie.  
  
,,I'm sure you'll hear the story soon enough, I'm tired of telling it. And this are Bray, Amber, Danni and Pride."  
  
,,Nice to meet you."-Danni.  
  
,,You too, I'm the personal bodyguard of you're little fruitcake."-Alice.  
  
,,It's good to have you back Amber, now the spirit of the tribe will be in balance again."-Tai-San (coming from upstairs).  
  
,,See what I mean?"-Alice.  
  
,,They seem to like you, Amber."-Ellie.  
  
,,How couldn't they?"-Bray (smiling at Amber and still having his arm around her).  
  
,,It's a long story, I used to be one of the leaders here, but at Eagle Mountain I . . . they thought I'd died."-Amber.  
  
,,Which was Ebony's fault."  
  
,,What do you mean Amber, you're still one of our leaders."-Bray.  
  
,,I don't think everybody thinks so."-Amber.  
  
,,Of course you are, you were always the real leader."-Bray.  
  
,,We'll see."-Amber.  
  
,,Well, it was nice to meet al of you."-Alice.  
  
,,I think we should go to bed now, Pride you can sleep with me and Danni, you can sleep with Amber. We'll find better rooms for you tomorrow. And Morgaine, you can take your old room."-Bray. (he picked Amber up again and carried her upstairs while the rest of us went to bed.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Chosen and Leftouts

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next day we were having a tribe-meeting) ,,So Tai-san found the antidote and you started to distibute it? Good, we should continue with that today, Dal you and Ryan take the first shift."-Bray.  
  
,,But we are going to the farm today, we promised we'd help out."-Dal.  
  
,,Yeah."-Ryan.  
  
,,Okay, who else is going?"-Bray.  
  
,,Ryan, Salene, KC and me."-Dal.  
  
,,In that case Patsy and Cloe you take it and does anybody else volunteer?"- Bray.  
  
,,I volunteer."  
  
,,You're not even a Mall Rat, I say you go back to where you came from."- Lex.  
  
,,Hey! She brought Amber back, we can't just kick her out! I suggest we vote on making her a Mallrat, and Alice, Ellie and Danni too."-Bray.  
  
,,That is if you want to join."-Amber.  
  
,,Sure we want to join! I thought we already did."-Alice.  
  
,,Well, it's just how we do that, we vote over it."-Bray.  
  
,,I would love to join!"  
  
,,I don't know if I want to join, I might join the Eco's."-Danni (looking at Pride).  
  
,,Oh, it looks like we've got another lover boy. You've lost your touch Bray!"-Lex.  
  
,,I don't care about that, I already found my love."-Bray (looking at Amber).  
  
,,Then we'll vote over you joining when you deside to."-Amber (blushing).  
  
,,That means we have to vote about Alice, Ellie and Morgaine. All in favour of Alice and Ellie joining us. (Tai-san reased her hand and the others followed after a bit of hesitation.) So they're in, now Morgaine. (Amber, Bray, Dal, Patsy, Cloe, Salene and Trudy reased their hands at once and the others folowed, although Lex didn't look really happy about it.) And Morgaine is in too. Now, about something else, we thought we might hold a tribal-meeting, with the leaders of all the tribes in the city."-Bray.  
  
,,And who are we?"-Lex.  
  
,,Well, Morgaine came up with it and Bray and I thought it was a good idea."-Amber.  
  
,,That means we have to sent a leader too, you think we should pick you three? Think agian!"-Lex.  
  
,,Wait up Lex, I'm not going anywhere, I'm helping with the distribution of the antidote, remember?"  
  
,,Somebody has to stay to guard the Mall."-Danni.  
  
,,And who better than our Head of Security?"  
  
,,Somebody should check the safety of this meeting."-Lex.  
  
,,I was thinking we should have Ebony do that."-Amber.  
  
,,Ebony?! But-"-Bray.  
  
,,I'm with Bray on that one, why her?"-Lex.  
  
,,We nead problem solvers, not trouble makers, so I guess that counts you out Lex. And who else do we have?"-Amber.  
  
,,Why not Alice, she can do it too."-Salene.  
  
,,Not me, I have to guard Tai-San."-Alice.  
  
,,I really think Ebony should do it."-Amber.  
  
,,Fine. But there used to be three leaders around here!"-Lex.  
  
,,Chill Lex, we're not trowing you out or something. We just need someone to guard the Mall."-Bray.  
  
,,Fine, do whatever you want."-Lex (narrowing his eyes).  
  
,,Okay, thanks for agreeing Lex."-Amber (sarcastic).  
  
(Lex walked off mad.) ,,We should be heading to the farm."-Dal.  
  
(Most people left.) ,,(sigh) Am I glad that's over."-Amber (sitting down looking really tired).  
  
,,You're not strong enough yet, maybe you should stay here during the tribal-meeting."-Bray (sounding really concerned).  
  
,,I'll be okay, besides, I can't miss it can I? We have a lot to do."- Amber.  
  
,,Always the leader."-Bray (smiling down at her).  
  
,,So what do you guys say about eating something before going to the tribal- meeting?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Giving out the antidote) ,,So girls, what do you think? How about if I disarm them then you give them the antidote and remember, no gifts!"  
  
,,Okay, but if they want to give us something, wouldn't they be affendent if we refuse?"-Patsy.  
  
,,I'm sure they won't be, they only want to give us those things, because they think that if they do so, we'll be their friends and they'll be sure of getting the antidote, but you know, everybody gets it and you don't want to get punished like KC, do you?"  
  
,,You mean cleaning the pigshed? No, it's dirty in there!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Then don't do it, why would you need that stuff anyway?"  
  
,,To make us look pretty. And to play with."-Patsy (not sounding so sure of herself anymore).  
  
,,You already look pretty, you don't need any of that stuff, and besides, you would want people to say 'hey, that's a pretty girl' and not 'hey, that girl has pretty jewels'. It's much more important to be nice. And about playing, what about Bob and Porky? If you have a lot of stuff to play with, then who are they gonna play with? You should think about them too!"  
  
,,I guess you're right."-Cloe (looking at her feet).  
  
,,Now let's go and give some people that need it the antidote!"  
  
,,Yeah!"-Patsy and Cloe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Bray! Amber!"-Patsy (they just came out of the sewers followed by Ebony)  
  
,,How did the meeting go?"-Jack.  
  
,,Okay, but some weirdo's came, they didn't say anything, but one of them had the virus. When I offered him the antidote, he refused."-Amber.  
  
,,The Chosen." (more to myself than to them).  
  
,,What did you say?"-Amber.  
  
,,They are the Chosen and really crazy. That guy didn't want it, because he wanted to die, so he would start his 'road towards the devine'."  
  
,,The what?"-Bray.  
  
,,Heaven. Their leader, the guy in white that didn't took his hood off, is called the Guardian. He's a real headcase. His goal in life is to die."  
  
,,But what do they want here?"-Amber.  
  
,,They want the 'devine child', Brady."  
  
,,The devine child? Why would she be devine?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Because she's the daughter of Zoot and they think he's a God. 'Power and Chaos' remember? That's why I warned you to keep an eye on her. In the series, they kidnapped her. So be careful, they're pretty powerful. And all of you remember, if you ever get captured by them, the words 'Zoot be praised and to his Chosen victory' might help. Otherwise you might end up as a human torch, and I'm not kidding about that. Or if you're lucky, as a slave."  
  
,,Burn you alive? But that's beastly!"-Pride.  
  
,,I know, and all because you're a 'non-believer'. So you can see why we have to stop them."  
  
,,They weren't that strong before, only a few members."-Ebony.  
  
,,They are, in their good days, there might be about 200 of them, so we have to make sure they never get to their good days."  
  
,,And how do you think we should do that?"-Lex.  
  
,,First of all by making sure they don't get Brady. That'll make them weak, some of them might give up that way."  
  
,,And then?"-Lex.  
  
,,How about a full scale attack, but remember, they don't fear dead, that makes them dangerous."  
  
,,That's a lot to remember, think you can do that Lex?"-Amber (Lex gave her an angry look and everybody laughed and then split up).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Relax and Talk

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(later that day sitting in the cafe) i,,Now how are we going to stop the Chosen? The only way people are going to see that they are dangerous is if they take over the city, but that is exactly the thing that can't happen. Maybe the Gaians could help, but I don't know if they want to, last time Amber convinced them, but she doesn't have any influence on them now and I don't think Pride can convince them to help. So now what? But if there a- "/i  
  
,,Hay, you're Morgaine right?"-Alice.  
  
,,Huh, what?"  
  
,,Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you."-Alice.  
  
,,It's okay, I was just trying to think of a way to distroy the Chosen, but I kinda got stuck, so."  
  
,,I heard all about how you got here. Tai-San told me, together with the usual mumbo jumbo."-Alice.  
  
,,Aren't you supposed to be guarding her?"  
  
,,I'm sorry, I'll leave you to it then!"-Alice (angry).  
  
,,I didn't mean it in that way, I was just worried about Tai-San."  
  
,,Oh, Lex is guarding her now and I'll be back soon. I just wanted to get a drink and one for Tai-San. I'm worried about her. She keeps coughing."- Alice.  
  
,,I know, but she won't let you help her. She's way to stubborn."  
  
,,Tell me about it!"-Alice.  
  
,,But I have to warn you, don't believe KC when he tells you Lex wants to see you, it could go really wrong. Don't fall for that!"  
  
,,What do you mean? What would happen?"-Alice.  
  
,,Hopefully nothing."  
  
,,Alright, I have to go back now, before something happens."-Alice.  
  
,,Okay, bye."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Come on Brady, mommy just has to get something to eat, don't cry now. I wish I could just get some time for myself."-Trudy (walking into the cafe with Brady on her arm just after Alice had left).  
  
,,Do you want me to take her for a while? I love kids and Brady is so pretty! She'll be a real heartbreaker one day."  
  
,,I just hope she doesn't has Zoot's character."-Trudy.  
  
,,Don't worry Trudy, someones character depends a lot more on how they grew up then on genetics. So if she has a happy childhood, I'm sure she'll be more like Martin."  
  
,,Thanks, but what kind of childhood will she have here? In a looted Mall with no adults? How can she have a happy childhood here with all that fear?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Because she'll have you. And the rest of the tribe. And by the time she's old enough to understand there might be a lot less fear. I'm sure she'll grow up just fine."  
  
,,I hope so, but what about those Chosen? What if they get their hands on her?"-Trudy.  
  
,,They won't, we'll just keep her inside the Mall or protected until we've defeated them, they won't get her."  
  
,,I'll pray they won't. They'll make her just like Zoot. I can't let that happen."  
  
,,I guess that means you're going to watch over her like a hawk, but you can't do that if you're tired or starved, so why don't you give her to me while you eat, you too need some time for yourself."  
  
,,Yeah, I guess you're right, but are you sure you don't mind?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I'm sure, like I said, I love kids. Now come on, go get something to eat, before I change my mind!"  
  
,,Okay, you'll stay right here, won't you?"-Trudy (sounding really concerned).  
  
,,Don't worry, we'll be here when you come back." (Trudy walked to the kitchen and started to make some food).  
  
,,Do you want some?"-Trudy.  
  
,,No, I'm fine." (Trudy started to make some food for her and Brady and then came back to sit with us).  
  
,,Here you go honey, mommy's made you some nice hot food."-Trudy.  
  
,,I'll give it to her. I like to."  
  
,,Okay, here you go, little spoons full."-Trudy.  
  
,,I know, I have two little cousins myself, you don't have to worry. (giving Brady some of the food.) Here you go honey, open up, here comes the train. Good girl! Ain't that jummy? Yes and this is a plane. Yeah, you were hungry, weren't you, little girl?"  
  
,,You're a natual! Do you want kids?"-Trudy (smiling at me with Brady).  
  
,,Yeah, someday, if I find the right guy, then I want a babygirl. Not a boy, a girl."  
  
,,Do you already have a name?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Yeah, I do know a name."  
  
,,Well, what is it?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I'm sorry, but that's a secret." (we sat there talking for a while until I had antidote duty again.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,No honey, I can't except that, why don't you keep it, I'm sure you can use it, if not now, maybe later. (to a little girl that wanted to give me a necklace for giving the antidote.) alright next one! Hey Jack and Ellie, found anything?"  
  
,,Just this."-Jack.  
  
,,What is it?"-Danni (who stood next to me also giving out the antidote).  
  
,,It's a tape, only it's a bit . . . broke."-Jack.  
  
,,Don't worry, we'll be able to fix it!"-Ellie.  
  
,,We?"-Jack.  
  
,,Yeah we, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't do anything!"- Ellie.  
  
,,Yeah Jack, never bet agianst the girls!"  
  
,,What's on it?"-Danni.  
  
,,Well we don't know yet, we'll have to fix it first."-Jack (on a tone of: isn't it obvios).  
  
,,Oh, yeah, sure."-Danni (Jack and Ellie went of trying to fix the tape and Danni and me continued giving out the antidote).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After our shift was done) ,,Why don't you just tell them?"  
  
,,About what?"-Danni.  
  
,,About your dad, I don't think they would hold it against you."  
  
,,What about my dad?"-Danni (acting like she didn't knew).  
  
,,You know what I mean, the virus . . ."  
  
,,How do you . . . never mind, but please don't tell the others."-Danni.  
  
,,Why not? They won't hold you responsible for your father and besides, your father was only trying to cure aging."  
  
,,But what if they want to kick me out? And Pride, what would he think about me?"-Danni (sounding really scared now).  
  
,,They wouldn't think any less of you, aspecially not Pride, he doesn't care about the past, he just cares about what kind of person you are. And speaking of Pride, how are things going between you two?"  
  
,,Fine now, but if he knows . . . Just don't please?"-Danni.  
  
,,You could help them, they are trying to find out who's responsible, if you tell them they would finaly know and get on with things."  
  
,,And they would know who to blame, me!"-Danni.  
  
,,Okay, I won't tell them, but you'll feel much better once they know, I'm sure of it, maybe not Lex, but Pride, Amber, Bray, Trudy, Salene, Ryan and the kids won't mind. They'll think it's brave of you to tell them."  
  
,,Okay, I'll think about it. I'll let you know when I've made a desision."- Danni (sounding more relaxed now).  
  
,,Okay, I won't tell them until then."  
  
,,Thanks, if they have to know, atleast I want to be the one to tell them."- Danni.  
  
,,But I have to go now, I have to get some dinner."  
  
,,Okay, bye."-Danni.  
  
,,Bye."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Tired and Busy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Walking into the cafe) ,,Hey guys (Amber and Bray were sitting there, Amber looked really tired and was leaning against Bray's chest). How's it going?"  
  
,,Fine, just a bit tired."-Amber.  
  
,,I told you you shouldn't have come to the meeting, we'll just finish dinner and then get you to bed, you need the rest."-Bray (obviously being worried about her).  
  
,,I'm a big girl, Bray, don't tell me what to do!"-Amber.  
  
,,Sorry, but I think he's right. After Eagle Mountain, you have to be careful!"  
  
,,But I have duties!" Amber.  
  
,,Nobody needs a tired leader, you have to take care of yourself first."  
  
,,But I can't just stay in bed the whole day!"-Amber.  
  
,,That's a good idea, don't worry, tomorrow, you stay in bed and we'll take care of you. You deserve it! Don't worry, we can handle it for one day."- Bray.  
  
,,There's not much to do anyway, only giving out the antidote and cleaning the Mall, I don't believe you have another tribalmeeting tomorrow, so you can just stay in bed. I'm sure Bray will take good care of you, won't you Bray?"  
  
,,Okay, I give in. It doesn't sound that bad. But now can I eat my dinner or are you gonna feed me?"-Amber.  
  
,,Atleast you've still got your sense of humor."-Bray (smiling at her and giving her a kiss on the forehead).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Later in bed) i,,It's so peaceful around here now, it would be a shame if the Chosen came and distroyed all of this. We could tell the rest of the city, but will they believe us? Well, we'll just have to see. For now I'm glad Bray and Amber are together. But what about Danni and Pride? Danni seems to like him, but I don't know about Pride. I think I'll talk to him tomorrow. Maybe he can convince the rest of the Gaians that they need to help fight the Chosen. Maybe that thing about the Guardian being insane will help, they don't want the city in the hands of an insane man, do they? They wouldn't want Pride here if they wanted nothing to do with the city, so they must care. And what about Brady? If the Chosen don't get her, what will they do? They may even kidnap somebody else to get to Brady. We'll just have to be careful. But the best thing is for the Chosen to be distroyed as soon as possible. That'll save a lot of trouble. And Tai-San. That explosion in the lab can't happen. But then she won't tell anyone the formula and that'll be dangerous. But wait a minute, if she doesn't tell Bray, Ebony won't blackmail him and find out the formula, if only I knew what she used to blackmail him, I can't remember it, it's been a while since that one was on. But one thing is for sure, I have to keep Ebony from getting it, she can't be trusted, not yet. And maybe Bray isn't even speaking to her, I haven't seen her in a while. Maybe she's planning something. I think I should keep an eye on her. She can't be up to anything good. Maybe she should meet Jay soon. And now that Amber has Bray, maybe Ebony and Jay will stay together? And what about Trudy? I know she and Jay had something too, only I never saw those shows, I just read it on the internet. I think I'd better get some sleep now, before I go mad from thinking about all those ifs. I sure changed a lot. I just hope it's turns out to be for the best . . . "/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The next day going to the cafe) ,,Hey Bray! How's Amber doing with the whole staying in bed thing? Tried to get out yet?"  
  
,,No, I don't believe she's even awake yet, but I'm making her breakfast for when she does. She really needs a timeout."-Bray.  
  
,,Then I'm glad she has you to make sure she gets one."  
  
,,Why don't you pay her a visit later? I'm sure she'll like that."-Bray.  
  
,,Okay, I'll do that. But I hear someone calling for you, I think she woke up!"  
  
,,Yeah, I'd better go."-Bray.  
  
i,,Now let's see if there's some breakfast left."/i  
  
,,Morgaine, Morgaine! Do you want to help me find Patsy? We're playing hide and seek and I can't find her!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
,,No, but please help? Amber has to stay in bed and Bray won't come and Salene is on the farm. Please?"-Cloe.  
  
,,Okay, and after that we're going to have some breakfast, right Clo?"  
  
,,Yeah."-Cloe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,There's Patsy! Found you!"-Cloe.  
  
,,That took long, Bob was getting hungry."-Patsy.  
  
,,Then we're going to have to get some breakfast, won't we girls?"  
  
,,Yes, what are we having?"-Patsy.  
  
,,I don't know, let's see what there is and if there's nothing, we'll make something."  
  
,,But we don't know how to cook!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Then it's about time you learned!" (luckily for them there were still some beans left so we ate them and talked a bit).  
  
,,Now go on and play, but don't forget that you have antidote duty later."  
  
,,We won't, besides, they won't let us forget."-Patsy.  
  
,,I guess you're right, bye."  
  
,,See you later."-Cloe (and they ran out of the cafe with Bob after them).  
  
,,I meant what I said about you being good with kids."-Trudy (who just came in).  
  
,,Thanks, I just like them, and with Salene to the farm and Bray and Amber not available, they need someone to play with!"  
  
,,What do you meen about Bray and Amber?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Amber has to stay in bed today to rest and Bray is bringing her breakfast in bed."  
  
,,She's lucky to have him."-Trudy.  
  
,,Jealous?"  
  
,,Yeah, I wished I had a guy like Bray, one that loved me as much as he does her."-Trudy.  
  
,,Maybe someday you'll find him, but even if you don't, you still have Brady."  
  
,,Yeah, you're right, but she keeps my hands full, I'm thinking about getting a babysitter for her. So I can get some free time."-Trudy (looking down at Brady sitting by her feet).  
  
,,I don't mind doing that, I can even ask the girls to help!"  
  
,,Really?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Yeah! When can I start?"  
  
,,How about this afternoon?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Great! I'll take her for a walk, we all need fresh air and aspecially babies."  
  
,,But is that safe? What about those Chosen you talked about?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I'll just take a wooden stick with me, I think I can use that, besides, there is only one of them watching her now, so I don't think he's going to do anything unless she's all alone and she won't be."  
  
,,Okay, then I guess that's settled."-Trudy.  
  
,,I'll pick her up after my antidote duty."  
  
,,Okay."-Trudy.  
  
,,Now I'm going to see Amber, maybe she wants a visiter."  
  
,,Okay, I'm just going to get something to eat then."-Trudy.  
  
,,There's a little bit left of the beans, you can take that."  
  
,,Okay, thanks.-Trudy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Amber. Bray said you might want a visiter so I thought I'd stop by. Where is he anyways?"  
  
,,I believe he's getting me another pillow."-Amber (looking like she thought she didn't need it at all).  
  
,,I see he's taking good care of you."  
  
,,Yeah he does, he's really concerned."-Amber.  
  
,,I think he doesn't want to loose you again."  
  
,,Yeah, but he doesn't have to worry about that. He would never loose me, or atleast as long as he stays the way he is. I wouldn't trade him for anyone."-Amber.  
  
,,I'm happy for you two, you need someone. Being a leader isn't easy."  
  
,,Yes, you're right, I'm really lucky to have Bray to make me rest if I need it, even if I don't want to admit it. Just don't tell him I said that."-Amber.  
  
,,She doesn't have to."-Bray (coming into her room with a lot, and I mean a lot, of pillows).  
  
,,I thought you'd get ONE pillow? What do you want to do with those? You can cover my whole room with them!"-Amber.  
  
,,That would be safe, don't you think? But I just thought I'd get a few extra."-Bray (smiling).  
  
,,That isn't a few extra, that's a few extra and then some."  
  
,,That's what I was about to say."-Amber (seeming to enjoy the whole scene).  
  
,,I guess I should leave now, maybe you could fit some more pillows in here that way." (we all laughed and I went to go to my antidote duty.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After antidote duty) ,,Hé Trudy! I'm finished now, I can take Brady out."  
  
,,Okay, I'll go get her carage. (a few minutes late Trudy came back) Are you sure you can do this by yourself? You don't want me to come with you?- Trudy.  
  
,,I'm sure Trude. This was all to get you some free time, use it!"  
  
,,Okay, see you soon then. Brady, you'll see mommy soon, you're just going with aunti Morgaine for a walk. Bye honey!"-Trudy.  
  
,,Bye Trudy."  
  
,,Take good care of her."-Trudy (still looking concerned).  
  
,,I will, don't worry about her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	11. Strolls and Strangers

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A little while later when we got to the outside of the city.) ,,It's beautiful around here, don't you think Brady? Yeah, you like it here don't you? Let's just stay here for a while. It's so peaceful. (enjoying the landscape) I could stay here forever. (I put the stick against the carage.) The Chosen won't get you as long as I'm here, so just relax sweetheart. It's such a lovely day! The sun's shining and no rain and a nice temprature. Oh, don't cry honey! Nothing is going to hurt you here. (she didn't stop) Oh, want some attention? (picking her up) No? Then what? You just ate, you can't be sleepy yet, so what is it honey? Want me to sing something for you? Okay, here it goes:  
  
*Hush little Brady, don't say a word,  
Morgaine's gonna get you a talking bird.  
And if that talking bird won't sing,  
I'm gonna get you a diamond ring.  
And if that diamond ring won't shine,  
I'm gonna give you a kiss of mine."*  
  
,,That's a sweet baby you have there. (I quickly put Brady back in her carage, picked up the stick and got in fighting position.) Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you or your baby."-unknown (he wore a hood, but now took if off).  
  
,,Sasha?!?" (shocked)  
  
,,How do you know my name? Yours was Morgaine right?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah." (still shocked).  
  
,,And what is the name of your baby?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Her name is Brady, and she isn't mine, I think you know her, her mother is Trudy, from the Mallrats."  
  
,,Mallrats? Amber?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, Amber is our leader."  
  
,,How is she? Can I come with you?"-Sasha.  
  
,,No, you can't!" (worried about what that'll do to the relationship between Amber and Bray).  
  
,,Why not?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Because she's with Bray now and that won't do either of them any good."  
  
,,So they're finaly together? I knew it!"-Sasha (not looking at all jealous).  
  
,,Alright, that's a reaction I didn't expect!"  
  
,,I knew Bray liked her, I just didn't know how she felt about him. But I'm glad they're together."-Sasha.  
  
,,Didn't you love Amber?"  
  
,,Yes, I did, but I know I'm not the one for her. Bray is much better for her."-Sasha.  
  
,,Then I guess you can come to the Mall, but if you mess things up between them I will personely kill you!"  
  
,,Deal."-Sasha. (We walked to the Mall together, of course not forgetting about Brady, and I told him all about Amber and Bray's relationship and everything else that had been going on.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Back at the Mall) ,,So we're handing out the antidote now. Here we are. I see everybody left, I guess there weren't any more customers for the antidote. Wait here, I'll just get Brady back to Trudy and then I'll take you to Amber."  
  
,,Fine."-Sasha (I walked off).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	12. Jealousy and Crushes

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A few minutes later) ,,Okay, let's go." (we walked towards Amber's room).  
  
,,Bray! I have to work again tomorrow! I can't stay in bed all week!"- Amber.  
  
,,Okay, but promise me you'll take it easy! You're not fully recovered from Eagle Mountain."-Bray.  
  
,,Okay, I promise."-Amber.  
  
,,If you don't I'll know where to find you!"-Bray (Amber giggled).  
  
,,I know you will."-Amber (kissed him).  
  
,,Uhm, sorry to interupt, but I have someone here who wants to see you." (Bray and Amber broke it off and looked at me and Sasha, Bray went white.)  
  
,,Sasha? But . . . how . .?"-Amber (shocked).  
  
,,I stumbled across him when I was out with Brady."  
  
,,Bray, Morgaine, can you leave us alone for a minute? I have to talk to Amber for a moment."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, if there's anything you need, just call, Amber."-Bray (looking jealous).  
  
,,Yeah."-Amber (she looked Bray in the eye for a few seconds before letting go of his hand).  
  
,,I'll see you later then, coming Bray?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few minutes after that Bray and me sat in the cafe, Bray was pretty quiet and still a bit pale.) ,,Are you okay?"  
  
,,Why did you bring him here?"-Bray (finally looking at me).  
  
,,Because he asked me to and assured me he didn't want to drive you and Amber apart."  
  
,,But what if he doesn't have to?"-Bray.  
  
,,You mean, what if Amber loves him more then she loves you?"  
  
,,Yeah, what if she doesn't want me?"-Bray.  
  
,,Don't worry about it Bray, I know how much she loves you. And she would never just leave you."  
  
,,Are you sure? They did get really close."-Bray.  
  
,,Just wait, you'll see, and you got pretty close too, don't you think?"  
  
,,I guess you're right, I'll just have to wait."-Bray (we talked about other things for a while and then Sasha came back).  
  
,,Don't worry Bray, she only loves you."-Sasha (seeing Bray's face).  
  
,,I told you."  
  
,,She wants to see you, what are you waiting for, go."-Sasha.  
  
,,Thanks, and Sasha, I'm sorry about the way I acted last time."-Bray.  
  
,,It's okay, you were just jealous, I understand, now go, you don't want to keep her waiting."-Sasha (Bray almost ran to Amber's room).  
  
,,Are you sure you're okay with it?"  
  
,,Yeah, I'm sure. Is there a room I can stay in? I'm kinda tired."-Sasha.  
  
,,Sure, just follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The next day) ,,So, finally got outta bed?"  
  
,,Yeah, I'm up again."-Amber.  
  
,,So how did it go with Sasha?"  
  
,,It went fine, I told him that I cared about him, but that I loved Bray with all my heart."-Amber.  
  
,,How did he take that? He was acting like he didn't cared and was just happy for you, but I don't buy it."  
  
,,He said it didn't matter and that he just wanted me to be happy and knew that I'd be with Bray. And then he asked if you were seeing anyone."-Amber (smiling).  
  
,,Yeah right." (not believing her).  
  
,,No really, something about you being so sweet to Brady and caring so much about me and Bray. I think someone has a crush on you."-Amber (teasing).  
  
,,Get over it, who would have a crush on me?"  
  
,,Uhm, it looks like . . . Sasha."-Amber.  
  
,,You really think so?"  
  
,,Now what are you guys giggling about? Can I laugh too?"-Salene.  
  
,,Someone has a crush on Morgaine!"-Amber (giggling).  
  
,,Amber! Shut it!" (blushing).  
  
,,Who?"-Salene.  
  
,,Sasha!"-Amber.  
  
,,Sasha's back?"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, and he has a crush on Morgaine."-Amber.  
  
,,And it looks like you like him too."-Salene (I got even more red).  
  
,,Stop! There's nothing between us! We just met yesterday!"  
  
,,Yeah, sure girl. Now seriously, what do you think of him?"-Salene.  
  
,,He's nice, but we didn't really talk much, all we discussed was what had happend in the time he was gone."  
  
,,Well it seems he liked that talk!"-Amber.  
  
,,I'm not talking to you. I'm gonna make some breakfast. See you girls later!"  
  
,,Bye!"-Amber.  
  
,,Kiss Sasha for me, when you see him!"-Salene (more giggles).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Making breakfast) i,,Well okay, Sasha is nice and with that one ponytail in his neck he looks great too, but I never really thought about him in that way, he was always the sweet guy, only I still wanted to get rid of him, so Amber and Bray could be together. But now that Amber said that, I think I could like him. He has really changed too. Much less . . . dreamy. Maybe this could work. But I don't want to be like Danni with Bray, a replacement for Amber, not that I think I'm like her, but well . . . I just don't want to be. And how do I know if-"/i  
  
,,Hey, what are you doing."-Sasha (I almost dropped the cans I was holding and quickly turned around).  
  
,,Making breakfast, what does it look like I'm doing?" (smiling at him).  
  
,,It looks like you're almost dropping those cans. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."-Sasha.  
  
,,It's okay, I was just thinking, I scare easily then." (laughing).  
  
,,What were you thinking about?"-Sasha.  
  
,,You'd like to know, wouldn't you?"  
  
,,Actually, yeah."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay then, if you must know, I was thinking about you."  
  
,,Me? I'm flathered! What about me?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Just how I could get you to leave, because you're really getting on my nerves. Just kidding. No, I was just thinking about how much you've changed."  
  
,,Really? Like how?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I don't know, less dreamy and everything, more down to earth and you haven't got your instruments with you."  
  
,,That's just because I lost them in the last city, some guys stole them."- Sasha.  
  
,,To bad, I know you really liked them."  
  
,,I'll get new ones, and what about you, do you know how to play and instrument?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I play the flute, and I like to sing, but . . . "  
  
,,But what? I heard you sing and it was really good!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Really? You're not just saying that?"  
  
,,No, of course not! You really are good, if I get other instuments, we could start a band."-Sasha.  
  
,,Maybe with the kids too, they'd love it!"  
  
,,Maybe. But would you sing a bit for me?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Sure, but what? Oh, I know, the soundtrack from the Tribe!"  
  
,,The soundtrack? Didn't you say this was the Tribe? How is our soundtrack then?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, here it goes:  
  
*Look into the future what do you see?  
I really need to know now is there a place for me?  
If we're gonna survive the dream must stay alive."*  
  
,,I know that song! I sang it when I was here!"-Sasha.  
  
,,I know, I can't get the ending right though, it's always wrong and I don't know the rest of the song."  
  
,,I know the rest of the song! It's like this:  
  
*Look into the future what do you see?  
  
I really need to know now, is there a place for me?  
  
Tell me where do we go from here...  
Take me as you find me for what I am,  
  
And when I make mistakes please understand,  
And as long as I know you're near,  
  
There is nothing for me to fear...  
Out of the darkness, a light shines,  
  
Burning through the coldest night,  
  
And we can find a way,  
  
(together we'll make it),  
  
With every step we take,  
  
(moving closer together),  
  
If were gonna survive,  
  
The dream must stay alive...  
Baby will you hold me, when I'm afraid,  
  
See me through the danger, till the break of day,  
  
If there's love there's a chance for me,  
  
Just believe in yourself you'll see...  
Out of the darkness, a light shines,  
  
Burning through the coldest night,  
  
And we can find a way,  
  
(together we'll make it)...  
  
With every step we take,  
  
(moving closer together),  
  
If were gonna survive,  
  
The dream must stay alive...  
And as long as I know you're near,  
  
There is nothing for me to fear,  
Out of the darkness, a light shines,  
  
Burning through the coldest night,  
  
And we can find a way,  
  
(together we'll make it),  
  
With every step we take,  
  
(moving closer together),  
  
If were gonna survive,  
  
The dream must stay alive..."*  
  
,,Great! I always wanted to know the rest of the song, could you write it down for me?"  
  
,,Sure! Once I get some instruments we can play it together, I play and you sing!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Are you sure you want me to sing? I don't think I'm that good."  
  
,,You are! You have a beautiful voice!"-Sasha.  
  
,,You know, I'd almost believe you. Yours isn't that bad either."  
  
,,Maybe not, but I like to play. I don't sing that much."-Sasha.  
  
,,I love to sing! If I'm depressed or tired or something it always gets me up again. I also loved the disco's, getting something fab to wear and just dance till you drop, I loved it! I really miss that kind of stuff."  
  
,,Maybe we can organise a disco sometime."-Sasha.  
  
,,That would be great! I think the others would like it too, but enough daydreaming, I've gotta make breakfast."  
  
,,Want me to help? I can't cook that great, but if you help, I think it would be okay."-Sasha.  
  
,,Maybe even eatable."  
  
,,Maybe."-Sasha (we laughed).  
  
,,I hope I'm not enterupting anything, but I'd like to get some food soon, if you don't mind."-Lex (just entering the kitchen).  
  
,,Sure Lex, we'll get you some as soon as possible." (still laughing a bit).  
  
,,Okay, just hurry then."-Lex (and he left the kitchen).  
  
,,Maybe we should make some more dishes dirty, Lex has to wash up."  
  
,,That's a great idea."-Sasha (laughing again).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	13. Engagments and Matchmaking

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A while later, coming into the cafe) ,,Here's breakfast, anyone wants some?"  
  
,,Come sit over here."-Bray (to me and Sasha).  
  
,,Hi, here's your food (giving Amber a plate and putting mine down opposite of hers, she was sitting next to Bray of course, and Sasha gave Bray a plate and sat down next to me opposide Bray.) you look a lot better Amber."  
  
,,Did I look that bad?"-Amber.  
  
,,You looked great as ever."-Bray (giving her a special smile).  
  
,,Thanks."-Amber (returning it).  
  
,,So how is it going?"  
  
,,I'm doing okay, I'm not as tired as yesterday."-Amber.  
  
,,That's great news!"  
  
,,Speaking of great news . . . we're engaged!"-Bray (gazing into Amber's eyes again).  
  
,,Really? Congradulations!"-Sasha (really meaning that).  
  
,,Do you have a ring?"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah."-Amber (showing us all a beautiful ring, that looked like real gold, with a lot of small diamonds on it shaped like a heart).  
  
,,It's beautiful, Amber! Bray, where did you get that?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I traded it with a guy in sector 4."-Bray.  
  
,,Don't you think it's a bit soon? Amber, you're only back a few days!"- Lex.  
  
,,I just love Bray, and I never want to loose him again."-Amber.  
  
,,I hope you won't!"  
  
,,Me too!"-Bray.  
  
,,So, when's the big day?"-Pride.  
  
,,We don't know yet, but not long I think."-Bray.  
  
,,We'll let us know when you've set a date."-Salene.  
  
,,We'll do."-Amber (almost everyone was happy for them and it was all anyone was talking about all trough breakfast).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,Don't you think it's great that they're getting married? I always hoped they would! Only when Bray disappeared in series 4, it never got to that, that was such a pity. So I'll just have to see to it that nothing will stand in their way! Starting with the Chosen. With the antidote at our side, we can convince the people to help us fight the Chosen, because I don't think they'll listen if it's just me. That way we can build a pretty big army, maybe some of the Gaians even wanna help, that way we'll probably be able to fight them. And they're not very powerful yet anyway. I think we can do this, Peace and Happiness! And to these Chosen defeat! That has a nice ring to it, don't you think? I'm just so excited! It's finally all gonna be okay! At least if I have anything to say about it!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Going for a walk)i ,,The flowers and plants around here a not that different from the one's back home, amazing, it's on the other side of the earth and the plants are a bit alike! And it's still warm, back in Holland it's cold around this time of year, the end of november. Here it's becoming summer! I'm glad, I don't like the winter that much, all that cold! Summer is much better! Only I don't think there's gonna be a white christmas this way! But then again, back home there aren't a lot of white christmases either, so it doesn't matter. But I do think it's gonna be a bit strange having christmas when it's not early dark outside. What would my parents be doing right now? I think my mom would be doing groseries and my dad would be at the office, and my brothers at school . . . I do miss them, even though my brothers and I were always fighting. What if they where here too?"/i  
  
,,Hay Morgaine, what are you doing out here?"-Pride.  
  
,,Oh, hay Pride, I was just walking a bit, nature is beautiful don't you think?"  
  
,,Yes it is, some things particulairy."-Pride (seeming far away with his mind).  
  
,,Like Danni?" (Pride looked shocked).  
  
,,What do you mean?"  
  
,,Nothing, what do you think of her?"  
  
,,She's nice, and I think she has great leader skills, if she'd get the chance."-Pride.  
  
,,So why don't you take her back with you to the Gaians, I believe they need a leader?"  
  
,,That's a good idea."-Pride.  
  
,,But it wasn't exactly what I meant, what do you think of her as a person?"  
  
,,Like I said she's really nice."-Pride.  
  
,,Nothing else?" (matchmaking again).  
  
,,Well, she's . . . "-Pride (turning a bit red).  
  
,,I think you like her. I can see it at your face."  
  
,,Promise you won't tell."-Pride.  
  
,,I won't, you should."  
  
,,But . . ."-Pride.  
  
,,No buts, just look how she'll react, if she laughs at you or something, you can always go back to the Gaians."  
  
,,Running away? That's cowardish."-Pride.  
  
,,And not telling her anything isn't? Get over your pride, Pride, just try it."  
  
,,Okay, I'll think about."-Pride.  
  
,,Great! Well, I'd better go clean up my room a bit, it's starting to look a bit to much like my old one. (the walk had lead us back to the Mall). I think Danni's almost done with her antidote duty, why don't you take her for a walk?"  
  
,,I'll see."-Pride.  
  
,,Bye."  
  
,,Bye."-Pride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	14. Cleaning and Planning Parties

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(While I was cleaning up my room) i,,I knew I was right! I already knew Danni liked Pride and it looks like that's mutual. Now all they have to do is admit it, I just hope they'll get to it a bit sooner than Bray and Amber did! That really took ages! I'm already done with my room! I should just do this every now and then and that way it won't get like my old one, that was really bad. But I never was really good at keeping something up, I always stopped about it the middle. Just like when I was little, I wrote a few stories then, but the problem was, I always got bored of it after a while and then when I wanted to continue it after a few months or so, I forgot the password (I wrote them on my computer) and I wasn't able to get to them anymore! So then I started to make ones without a password and when I did that, my brother found them and printed all of them out! Men, that was imbarresing! But I don't think anyone here'll have time to do something like that if I start to write one again. Problem is, I don't have time to write one either! So I guess that'll have to wait! Now then, I'm done, what shall I do now? Maybe I could go help Patsy and Cloe? They have to clean up their room too and I don't think they'll be to happy about that, so I'll go find them then."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few minutes later) ,,Hey girls! What are you doing?"  
  
,,We're training Bob, so if Brady does get taken, he can smell her sent and find her!"-Patsy.  
  
,,Please, his name's Bob, not Lassie!"-Ebony (who just walked by, I started laughing).  
  
,,He's a very smart dog! He can do that!"-Cloe (angry).  
  
,,What are you laughing about?"-Ebony (annoyed at my reaction).  
  
,,Nothing, it's just, the last time you said that, you were wrong."  
  
,,I never said that!"-Ebony (looking confused).  
  
,,I know. (Ebony gave me a strange look, like the one's she gives Tai-San when she gets all . . . strange, and then walked away.) Now girls, you still have to clean up your rooms, want me to help?"  
  
,,But what about Bob, we're training him!"-Patsy.  
  
,,I know sweety, but the best way to learn is by repeating, so if we leave him alone for a while, it'll go better next time. And you're rooms still need cleaning up. So we can kill two birds with one stone."  
  
,,I don't wanna kill any birds!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Don't worry honey, it's just an expresion, in the Netherlands we say seven flies with one . . . ihow do I say this?/i . . . splat."  
  
,,Oh, okay. See you Bob, don't forget about what we've thought you!"-Cloe.  
  
,,We'll be back soon."-Patsy.  
  
,,Come on girls."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After helping the girls clean up their room) ,,Hey Morgaine!"-Salene.  
  
,,Hay Salene! How's it going?"  
  
,,Fine, you seem to enjoy it here too!"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, I like it here. Surrounded by friendly people and everything."  
  
,,You're one of those friendly people."-Salene.  
  
,,How do you mean?"  
  
,,I mean that you are a nice person, not another Lex or Ebony."-Salene.  
  
,,Thanks. You're really nice too, and good with kids."  
  
,,You're great with kids too, I saw you with Patsy and Cloe, they really like you."-Salene.  
  
,,You don't mind, do you? You are pretty close with them."  
  
,,Of course I don't mind, I haven't had much time to spend with them lately anyway, I'm just glad they still have somebody to talk to and play with."- Salene (looking guilty).  
  
,,Don't feel guilty Salene, you've been busy."  
  
,,I know."-Salene.  
  
,,They just need something to do."  
  
,,Maybe we should have a party, I think that would do them good."-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, that's a great idea, but what kind of party?"  
  
,,If only it was the birthday of one of them."-Salene (thinking).  
  
,,I've got it! In the Netherlands we have a party about a man called Sint Nicolaas, sint means saint, who was very generous, so now we have a story about that on his birthday, instead of getting presents, he gives everyone presents and candy. How about that? We could make gifts for each other! And write poems! It would be great!"  
  
,,And when is his birthday?"-Salene.  
  
,,On december the fifth!"  
  
,,But isn't he an adult? He's dead by now then. There's no point in celebrating his birthday if he's dead."-Salene.  
  
,,That's the whole point! He's been dead for a few hundred years! But we tell the childred that he's alive and we organise it big and everything, the children would think he gave them gifts, but it really where their parents. So it doesn't matter that he's dead, he never was alive when we celebrated it anyway! It's like christmas."  
  
,,But that's a great idea! Everyone would get presents and have fun! It would take their mind of things!"-Salene (starting to like the idea).  
  
,,And I could teach them the songs! Only one problem, the songs are in Dutch and as far as I know, they don't speak that."  
  
,,So translate them, or just learn them to them in Dutch, maybe they'll like it better that way."-Salene.  
  
,,Okay, I'll try, I can ask Sasha to help, he's good with music, maybe he can help with the translations and the tunes."  
  
,,Yeah, but we have to talk to the others about this first."-Salene.  
  
,,How about we go ask Amber and Bray? I'm sure they'll like it, we can ask the others later." ,,Should we tell the kids?"-Salene.  
  
,,No, first see if we can do it, we don't want to get their hopes up."  
  
,,Okay, can you ask Bray and Amber? I have to go, I have antidote duty."- Salene.  
  
,,Fine, I'll go talk to them, good luck."  
  
,,Bye."-Salene.  
  
,,See ya. iI like this, we'll have to get some stuff though, it's not sinterklaas without candy. Now I guess I should go ask Amber and Bray. I'm sure they'll like it./i Hey guys." (walking into Amber's room where they where talking).  
  
,,Hay"-Amber.  
  
,,What's up?"-Bray.  
  
,,Salene and I wanted to have a party for the little one's, to take their mind of everything. So unless you've desided to get married quickly, we wanted to organise a sinterklaas party."  
  
,,What is that?"-Bray (I explained it all to them).  
  
,,That's a great idea! But how are we gonna do that with the gifts? We don't really have anything like that."-Amber.  
  
,,We can make them ourselfs, or look for them in the city. I'm sure we can figure out something."  
  
,,I think we should give it a try."-Bray.  
  
,,Now about you two getting married, set a date yet?"  
  
,,We were thinking about around christmas."-Amber (looking at Bray while playing with her ring).  
  
,,That's a good idea, sinterklaas is a very personal holiday, not with a big party and everything, so with your marrage, we can have a big party and celebrate christmas at the same time!"  
  
,,What do you think about a big party?"-Bray.  
  
,,I think it should be okay. What about you?"-Amber.  
  
,,It would be great."-Bray (wispering something in her ear).  
  
,,I see you would like to be alone, I'll see you around." (smiling).  
  
,,Bye."-Amber and Bray (not even looking at me).  
  
i,,Those two really hit it off! I'm happy for them. Now, let's find Sasha to see what he thinks about the songs. Maybe we could make a few up ourselfs, but I don't think I'm very good at that. Maybe he has a some ideas? But I guess I should find him first and see what he thinks about it, then I can start planning about what songs to sing."/i  
  
,,Hey, what's the hurry?"-Sasha.  
  
i,,Speaking, uh, thinking of the devil!/i Hay! I was looking for you actually!"  
  
,,Me? What is it?"-Sasha.  
  
,,We are planning a party and I was wondering if you could help with the songs, I wanted to teach the kids a few ones."  
  
,,Sure, what kind of party is it?"-Sasha.  
  
,,It's a sinterklaas party."  
  
,,A what? I don't believe I've ever heard of that before!"-Sasha.  
  
,,That's very possible, it's a dutch party (I explained it again, I'm really getting tired of that and then I have to tell the kids and the rest of the tribe! How am I ever gonna put up with that?)"  
  
,,That's a good idea! Could you sing one of those songs for me?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Sure, what about my favorite one? 'Zie de maan schijnt door de bomen', that means something like, look at the moon shining trough the trees?"  
  
,,That sounds fine with me."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, it goes like this:  
  
*Zie de maan schijnt door de bomen.  
Makker staakt uw wild geraas.  
'T Heerlijk avondje is gekomen.  
'T Avondje van sinterklaas.  
  
Vol verwachting klopt ons hart,  
Wie de koek krijgt wie de gard.  
Vol verwachting klopt ons hart,  
Wie de koek krijgt wie de gard.*  
  
That was a first bit, there is more, but what do you think?"  
  
,,I think you have a beautiful singing voice."-Sasha.  
  
,,Sasha! I mean about the song!" (laughing).  
  
,,I like it, even though I have no idea what it means. I think we could teach them that."-Sasha.  
  
,,It means something like, finely the night of sinterklaas has come and we can't wait to see what presents we've got. But I guess we should go tell the others about this first, then we can go teach this to the girls." (walking away to tell the others).  
  
,,Where are you going?"-Sasha.  
  
,,To call a tribemeeting to discuss this." (surpised).  
  
,,I wanna talk to you."-Sasha.  
  
,,What about?"  
  
,,Just talking, we haven't really talked about ourselfs. Just about what had happend and planning things, so I wanna know about you."-Sasha.  
  
,,You've heard the intire story about how I got here didn't you?"  
  
,,Yeah, but what about before you got here?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Like what?"  
  
,,Like what where your parents like? Do you have brothers or sisters? What did you wanna do when you grew up? What kind of animals do you like? That kind of stuff."-Sasha.  
  
,,Uhm, I had two great parents, I have two annoying little brothers, who I do miss, I wanted to become a teacher and I love cats, my favorite animal is a cheeta, they are so beautiful! That print and their skin, how smooth! And how fast they are! They're just amazing creatures! But I also love ordinary cats, aspecially white ones, there once was a comercial with all those little, white cats, little ferrballs, they where so cute! I just couldn't watch that commercial without wanting one of those sweet citties!"  
  
,,So you're a cat person."-Sasha.  
  
,,Definatly! We always had two cats at home, and when I was about eleven, one of them died, I was so sad! She had been with us for as long as I could remember! And then to top it all off, a week or so later, on school we had this class where we had to look sad or happy or something and then the other kids would judge who looked that way the best, and when we had to look sad, the teacher said, look as if your cat just died, about a week after she really did!"  
  
,,That must have been awful! But did you say you wanted to be a teacher?"- Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, I said that!"  
  
,,What kind of teacher?"-Sasha.  
  
,,A maths teacher, I liked math, I hated languages! I was really bad at those!"  
  
,,What do you mean? You're really good at English!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, at English I was, but we also had, Dutch (of course), French, German, Latin and Greek, and the only other one I was good at was Greek, which wasn't that useful, because you can only use it translate ancient texts, which I didn't thought I'd ever do, so that was pretty useless."  
  
,,That sure are a lot of languages!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, and I was required to do all of them, except Latin or Greek, because they're not that useful, I mean, I've never had a situation where knowing a bit Latin and Greek helped. So I don-"  
  
,,Morgaine! Can I talk to you for a minute?"-Danni (just running around the corner somewhat freaked out).  
  
,,Sure! Sorry Sasha, but I have to go. I'll see you later!"  
  
,,Bye!"-Sasha (looking disappointed).  
  
,,What is it?"  
  
,,Not here! Come with me!"-Danni (running away).  
  
,,Okay! (following her)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	15. Explaining and Cooking

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
iWhat does Danni want? She looked really scared about something! Why did she have to panic the moment I'm talking to Sasha? I would like to talk a bit more to him! But he really has changed, he's taller, a lot more grown up somehow and with his both feet on the floor and he doesn't seem to wanna travel around all the time! Now there's a new one! I just-"/i  
  
,,Morgaine? Are you listening to me?"-Danni.  
  
,,Huh, what? Oh, sorry, what were you saying?"  
  
,,I said that I don't know what to do! Pride and I just went for a walk and we talked a lot, about everything and I really liked it, it's nice to talk to him, and then we kissed!"-Danni.  
  
,,Well, that's good isn't it?"  
  
,,Yes, but now I don't know if I should tell him about my dad. What if he doesn't like me anymore once he knows about that?"-Danni.  
  
,,Do you like him?"  
  
,,Yeah."-Danni.  
  
,,Do you believe in building a relationship on a lie?"  
  
,,No."-Danni.  
  
,,Then tell him! If he doesn't want you after that, then he isn't the perfect guy, but just another loser! And if he doesn't care, then it would make your relationship that much more meaningful!"  
  
,,Yeah . . . but . . . okay!"-Danni (not looking totally convinced).  
  
,,Hey Danni, why did you run off like that? I just wanted to- hay Morgaine."-Pride (who had obviously been looking for Danni).  
  
Come on! (giving her a little push so she faced Pride) Hey Pride!"  
  
,,Hey."-Danni (with a small voice).  
  
,,What's up? Why did you take off like that? I like you and . . . I'm sorry if you didn't want that, I'll just go then."-Pride (looking sad).  
  
,,No! Pride . . . I . . . I have to tell you something. About my dad."- Danni.  
  
,,I have to do . . . something, I'll see you guys later."  
  
,,Bye."-Danni (still with a small voice and not wanting to look Pride in the eye, Pride didn't even say anything to me, he just looked curious at Danni).  
  
,,What is it Danni?"-Pride.  
  
,,I . . . my dad . . . my dad was working on a methode to slow the aging process, only he . . ."-Danni.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,Now what can I do now? I should call everyone for a tribemeeting, but then Pride and Danni will be interupted. I guess it could wait for a little while. I'm just gonna go to the cafe then, I'm could help the one making dinner. Who has to do that again? Let's check the roster./i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,Ebony? (looking at the roster) Now that I wanna see! To the cafe then! /i Hey Ebony! What's wrong?" (she was sitting in a corner not looking to happy).  
  
,,Butt out! Just leave me alone!"-Ebony.  
  
,,You know you have to make dinner?"  
  
,,And why would I do that?"-Ebony.  
  
,,Because it's on the roster and you're the new Ebony, no longer the ice queen. I know, you don't have to play tough anymore! Need some help?"  
  
,,Think I can't do this alone? Well I can! So just leave!"-Ebony.  
  
,,In that case, what are you cooking?"  
  
,,Uhm . . . you'll see."-Ebony.  
  
,,Come on Ebony! I won't tell anyone you wanted my help, I'll just say you made me, okay?"  
  
,,Fine, if you insist! So what are you cooking?"-Ebony.  
  
,,I'm not cooking alone! You can deside what we'll eat, so what'll it be?"  
  
,,Fine! Let's see what we have then."-Ebony (angry walking to the cupboard).  
  
i,,Here we go!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Ebony, I wanted to ask you, where do you get your clothes?" (almost done making diner).  
  
,,Why? Don't like them? To bad for you!"-Ebony.  
  
,,No, I do like them, that's why I want to know, I mean, they're a bit over the top for me, but I do like red and maybe they have something else that's more me in that shop."  
  
,,Well, (now looking kinda confused) I got it in a shop just outside, on the corner opposite the Mall, there's a house and almost no one knows that in the upper room there's a shop that has this kind of stuff. I only knew it because my aunt ran it, I go there sometimes to get some new clothes and it's hardly been luted, only the clothes I can wear are gone, but you're a lot taller, so maybe they still have clothers that would fit you."-Ebony.  
  
,,Thanks! I'll take a look one day!"  
  
,,Now can we get back to making dinner? Aren't the potato's about ready?"- Ebony.  
  
,,Yeah, I think we're about finished, I'll go get the others."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Shortly after dinner) ,,Lex, wait a minute! I have something to tell the whole tribe! If everyone could listen for a minute? We are planning a sinterklaas party."  
  
,,What is that?"-Ryan.  
  
,,It's a party where we draw strows and the person you draw, you have to get a gift, but you can't tell anyone who you've got until after you've given the gift! It's a dutch party and I think Sasha, Amber, Bray or Salene could tell you a bit more about it, because I've already told it a few times,so I don't really feel like it now, so just ask them. It's on december the fifth, so you still have a little while before to find something. And Sasha and I are planning on teaching everyone who's interested some of the songs, in Dutch! So what do you think?" (looking a bit scared with that last question).  
  
,,I think it's stupid! We don't even know this holiday! I say we forget about it!"-Lex.  
  
,,I think it's fun!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Yeah, we should do it!"-Patsy.  
  
,,Well I certainly ain't doing that!"-Lex.  
  
,,That's okay Lex, nobody's forcing you!"-Amber (as always sitting with Bray).  
  
,,So who wants to do this?"-Bray (everyone raised their hand except Lex, Ebony hesitating a bit).  
  
,,Then I guess we should draw strows!"  
  
,,There's no way in h*ll I'm doing this! Just go on and hold your stupid party, I'm gonna look for food!"-Lex (leaving).  
  
,,Hate to see you leave!"-Amber (very sarcastic).  
  
,,Now, we should write all our names on some paper. Who wants to write?"  
  
,,Why don't you write? You came up with it."-Ellie.  
  
,,If anyone wants to be able to read it, you don't want me to write it! Trust me!"  
  
,,Alright, so who has a nice handwriting?"-Salene.  
  
,,Trudy, you always had a good handwriting, why don't you write it?"-Bray.  
  
,,Fine, does anyone has paper and a pen?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I can get you some, I know where it is!"-Patsy.  
  
,,I'll go with you!"-Cloe (the two girls ran off).  
  
,,Schould Brady enter too?"-Trudy.  
  
,,No, then she would have to get a present for someone too, which means you have to get gifts for two people, that's not really fair for you. Anyone that wants to can get a present for Brady, okay?"  
  
,,That's a good idea."-Ryan.  
  
,,Thanks, Ryan."  
  
,,Okay, so we'll do that?"-Ebony.  
  
,,We've got it!"-Patsy.  
  
,,I have a pen!"-Cloe.  
  
,,So I'll write our names down, right? Without Brady and Lex that is."- Trudy.  
  
,,Yes."-Amber (we drew strows).  
  
,,Now don't open them untill you're alone. And don't tell anyone who you've got! Patsy and Cloe, not even each other!"  
  
,,Really? Okay, we won't."-Patsy.  
  
,,So let's get out of here so we can see who we've got!"-Bray.  
  
,,Let's go! (everyone walked away).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	16. Gifts and Singing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i(next morning) ,,Everyone really liked it! Well, except Lex, but that's hardly a surprise! Maybe he reacted this way because he was scared of anyone finding out that he can't read? That's very possible. Now, enough of that, let's see who I've got! Ebony!?! What could I possibly get her? (pacing trough my room) The only things she want is Bray or power. And seeing that Bray isn't available and I don't trust her with power, and they're both a bit hard to give anyway, I'll have to think of something else. But what? I got it! (standing still) She likes Shakespeare! How about I find her one of his books? I think she'll like that! That's good thinking! Now don't get over enthusiastic, you still have to get one and with the Loco's burning all those books, it won't be easy! Now I guess I should go find Sasha, we decided to start with the songs today. Bye room, see ya later! Okay, now that was pathetic!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Salene, have you seen Sasha?"  
  
,,He just went that way. Why, do you need him for something?"-Salene.  
  
,,We wanted to teach the kids some songs today, for sinterklaas."  
  
,,Can I come? I would like to learn some of those songs!"-Salene.  
  
,,Sure! Just come with me, we have to find Sasha and then we'll go check on the girls, see if they want to sing."  
  
,,Okay, but how about I go and find the kids and then if you find Sasha, we can meet in the cafe?"-Salene.  
  
,,Fine, I'll see you there. (Salene went to find the girls and I walked in the direction Salene had pointed me in.) iWhere can that stupid guy be? I've been searching all over for him! He's not in his room, he's not in the cafe, he's not in the sewers or in the main hall, so where else could he be? I know! The roof!/i There you are!"  
  
,,Hay Morgaine! What is it?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I've been looking all over for you, we were going to teach the kids those songs today, remember?"  
  
,,Oh, I totally forgot!"-Sasha.  
  
,,That I noticed! But come on, Salene is probably already in the cafe with the kids."  
  
,,Okay, let's go then."-Sasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A few minutes later in the cafe). ,,Here we are! So Patsy and Cloe, we thought you might like to learn a few sinterklaas songs. What do you think about it?"  
  
,,Great!"-Patsy.  
  
,,So how do we do this?"-Salene.  
  
,,I could get some instuments in the music store, now that it's my room I've been looking trough it a bit and I found a few instruments that could be handy, sit tight and I'll be right back!"-Sasha (running to his room).  
  
,,Okay, now, do you want to learn the dutch version or should I translate the songs for you?"  
  
,,I wanna hear them in Dutch!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Yeah!"-Patsy.  
  
,,Okay, I guess that means it's gonna be the dutch version!"-Salene.  
  
,,Ah, Sasha! There you are!"  
  
,,What did you find?"-Cloe.  
  
,,I found a drum some bells and a flute, so if you know how to play them, you can."-Sasha.  
  
,,Sorry, I nead the notes, but I think Cloe would like the bells and Patsy the drum, right?"  
  
,,Yeah!"-both girls.  
  
,,Okay, Sasha, if I sing it, could you play it?"  
  
,,Maybe, I'll see what I can do."-Sasha.  
  
,,So, which one are we gonna sing?"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah which one?"-Patsy.  
  
,,How about we start with an easy one? Okay, here it goes:  
  
*Sinterklaas kapoentje, gooi wat in m'n schoentje,  
Gooi wat in mijn laarsje. Dank u sinterklaasje!*  
  
Think you can do that?" (looking at Sasha)  
  
,,Sure, is this it? (playing a tune on the flute) That's about it, right?"- Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, that's it! Now play it again and this time you can try and sing it with me, okay girls?"  
  
,,Okay!"-Patsy and Cloe.  
  
,,And a one, two, three, four:  
*Sinterklaas kapoentje."*  
  
(After singing learning them this one and singing the next one)  
  
*,,Zie ginds komt de stoomboot uit Spanje weer aan.  
Hij brengt ons sint Nicolaas ik zie-"*  
  
,,That's the stupidest song I've ever heard! You don't even know what you're singing!"-KC (passing by).  
  
,,So, that doesn't matter!"-Patsy.  
  
,,As long as we like it!"-Cloe.  
  
,,That's right, girls. It doesn't matter what he thinks, it matters if you like it!"-Salene. ,,losers!"-KC.  
  
,,We're not losers!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Whatever you say!"-KC (walking away agian, this time with two angry girls after him).  
  
,,Wait girls, just let him talk! Come on, we have a lot more songs to sing!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Just leave it, I think they had enough of it anyway. We can go on tomorrow."-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, they did their best. So what did you think of it?"  
  
,,I liked the songs, it was a really good idea of you. They certainly enjoyed it!"-Salene.  
  
,,Until KC came along that is."-Sasha.  
  
,,Come on Sasha! It doesn't matter."  
  
,,Salene!"-Trudy (sticking her head outside her room).  
  
,,What is it Trudy?"-Salene.  
  
,,Could you give me a hand?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I'm a bit busy."-Salene (obviously not really wanting to help her).  
  
,,Please?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Alright! See you guy's later!"-Salene.  
  
,,Bye Salene!"  
  
,,So what do you wanna do?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Actually I wanted to go out and look for a gift, but I was kinda looking for someone to come with me, I don't want any of the Chosen to capture me!"  
  
,,How about I go with you?"-Sasha.  
  
,,That would make me feel a lot safer!"  
  
,,Okay, I'll just put these instuments back in my room."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, I'm gonna get my coat and a bag, meet me in the sewers in five?"  
  
,,I'll see you then!"-Sasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	17. Looting and Shopping

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(About five minutes later walking just outside the Mall) ,,So where do you wanna go?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I don't know, I don't know this town yet. And I doubt I will soon, I'm not that good in memorising maps and remembering streetnames."  
  
,,But what are you looking for?"-Sasha.  
  
,,A book, by Shakespeare."  
  
,,You're not asking for much are you? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find a book in here after Zoot, who liked to burn them?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I know, but that's the only thing I can think of. So where is the best place to look for a book?"  
  
,,I would say in the library, maybe they left some of them?"-Sasha.  
  
,,It's worth a shot!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(At the library) ,,It's not open! Now how are we gonna get in? There are not even any windows here! Well, atleast it can't have been lutted!"  
  
,,Don't worry, we can use that tree to climb on the roof and I'm sure we can find a door there!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Let's go then!"  
  
,,It can't be that difficult, let's just hope no one else thought of this!"- Sasha.  
  
(climbing up the tree) ,,uh Sasha? I think I'm gonna need new clothes after this. These one's are all dirty now and I don't have any others."  
  
,,We'll think about that later, for now, just climb!"-Sasha.(we finally made it on the roof and we found the door locked, so we smashed a window.)  
  
,,See, it almost hasn't been lutted! Now let's find a book by Shakespeare!"- Sasha  
  
,,D*mn it! The whole S- till Q-section is gone and the other sections are a bit lutted too! Now what? I guess I'll go and look at the books that are still left. Let's start with the A."  
  
,,Alright, I'll go see if there's anything left in the kids section."- Sasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,Let's see, non of this looks familiar. How am I supposed to know what other books she would like? Well, nothing in the A, so let's go to the B. Boshew. . . Braccer. . . Bradly! Marion Zimmer Bradly! I love those! Let's see, the Mists of Avalon, would she like that? I don't care! If she doesn't, I do. So I'll take them anyway. It looks like I got Ebony a present! Now, I'll have to find Sasha. /iSasha! Found anything?"  
  
,,I found some books I think Patsy and Cloe will like and a few others for me. Did you have any luck?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I found these! I've read them all, they are great! I think she'll like them."  
  
,,Ah, she."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, if you have to know, it's a she, but that's all you'll get outta me!"  
  
,,In that case, I think we should head back."-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, I guess we should."  
  
,,Want me to carry your books miss?"-Sasha.  
  
,,If you want to!" (laughing).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Walking back to the Mall) ,,Wait! Ebony told me about this place! It has great clothes. We have to stop here for a minute. Look at my outfit, I really need another one."  
  
,,Okay, let's see if they have something for you!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Follow me!"  
  
,,Right behind you!"-Sasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After finishing shopping) ,,That was a productive day! We found books and clothes, maybe we should do this more often."  
  
,,Maybe. First we gotta get back safe. There is the Mall. I think you might wanna take the books you wanted to give 'her' and make sure no one sees them."-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, I'll see you later. Thanks for going shopping with me. Bye." (giving him a kiss on the cheek).  
  
,,Any time."-Sasha (getting a very pretty shade of red while I hurried off to my room.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	18. Presents and Parties

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(the morning of sinterklaas) i,,Time has flown by! But then again, I have been kinda busy. Doing my chores everyday and helping the others if they had trouble doing theirs. Continuing to teach the kids more songs, with the help of Sasha and most of the time, also Salene. Trying to help everyone sort out their differences. Everyone is in a good mood, except for Lex. I think he's still sad about Zandra. Salene and Ryan had an argument a few days ago, but they seem to have made up. I believe it had something to do with Lex saying that Ryan was just greateful and that he wasn't a real man and then when Ryan took Lex's advise and Salene got pretty angry. But they now seem happier than ever. Amber and Bray also look very happy, they've told everyone that they're gonna marry around christmas and Pride has suggested they go with him to the Gaians after that for their honeymoon, he seems to know some kind of treehouse that's on the edge of the forrest.They can use that. And Danni has decided to come with Pride to the Gaians, they are together a lot now. I've decided to give Ebony those books I found and I wrapped them up in some paper. I also found a nice stuffed animal and some sweet clothes for Brady and wrapped those up too. So I think I'm all set. Let sinterklaas begin! I wonder who has me!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(During breakfast) ,,So, when are we gonna give the presents?"-Amber.  
  
,,How about after breakfast? If everyone is ready that is."  
  
,,I think everyone is ready, who isn't?"-Danni.  
  
,,I still have to do something, but that won't take long, I'm finished here anyway, so I'll just go do that and then we can give presents after breakfast."-Sasha (he walked to the sewers, I wonder what he has to do there).  
  
,,Alright, then when Sasha get's back, we'll begin."-Bray.  
  
,,And you want me to just sit around? Count me out, I'm leaving!"-Lex.  
  
,,Don't you have an on switch, Lex?"-Alice.  
  
,,An on switch? I wished he had an off switch!"  
  
,,That would be a lot easier."-Pride.  
  
,,Alright guys, let's just eat, I don't know about you, but I wanna start!"- Salene.  
  
,,Yeah!"-Cloe (everyone ate and it was quiet for a few minutes).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Here I am!"-Sasha (coming out of the sewers, he didn't have anything with him, which is kind of strange).  
  
,,We're finished, so why don't we all go and get our gifts and bring them back here? We can put them all there." (everyone went to get their present, only Sasha seemed to stay).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When everyone had come back) ,,So which present should we open first?"- Amber.  
  
,,This one!"-Patsy (picking up the smallest one).  
  
,,For who is it?"-Ryan.  
  
,,It's for . . . Salene!"-Cloe.  
  
,,For me? Let's see!"-Salene (she opened it and there was a rope with some kind of precious stone in it).  
  
,,It's a calciet, it helps agianst sickness, loneliness and depression. Just in case you're bolimia comes back and it looks great too."-Tai-san (she had obviously drawn Salene).  
  
,,Thanks! (putting it on) Which one now?"-Salene.  
  
,,Can we do my present now? I'm afraid it will show itself if I don't give it soon."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, which one is it?"-Salene (looking at all the presents to see which one looked like it came from Sasha).  
  
,,It's not in here, I gotta go get it."-Sasha (running to the sewers again).  
  
,,What is he doing?"-Ellie.  
  
,,Sorry, but I couldn't put it in a box."-Sasha (coming out of the sewers with something that looked like a ball of jarn in his hands).  
  
,,What is it?"-Cloe.  
  
,,It's for you Morgaine."-Sasha (giving me the ball, which was warm).  
  
,,It's a citten! A white, ferry citten! Ahw, with a red ribbon. Sasha, it's so cute!"  
  
,,You told me you liked those, so . How are you gonna name it? It's a girl."-Sasha.  
  
,,I'm gonna name it Loes (sounds a bit like loose). After my first cat that died on the age of 19, I just hope this little one gets that old too. I love it! Thanks Sasha!" (kissing him on the cheek, he, again, got very red).  
  
,,That's the spirit! I heard red was a sinterklaas colour, so you now are the right colour, Sasha!"-Amber.  
  
(everyone laughed and we continued to open presents. Ebony really liked the books I got her. Everyone liked what they got, Jack got something for his computer from Dal, but I have no idea what it is supposed to do, Patsy and Cloe both got a game and a stuffed animal from KC and Ryan and after a while Lex even came out and got a gift from Tai-san, who had brought that because she had 'forseen that he would be called by the tribe spirit'. So it became a really great party. We should do it again next year!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	19. Cats and Chats

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(In the petshop) i,,So what do you think? Should I leave that ribben on for a while or do you want a real collar? I do need some kind of leash, because you can't go outside yet, you're to small and you have to get used to the Mall first, otherwise, you may not come back. But I see they also have catleashes, so I guess the ribbon can stay on. Let's find a nice leash. How about that red one? It goes great with your ribbon. Red it is. I know you won't like it at first, but I don't wanna loose you, do I? So, that isn't so bad. Let's see if you'll walk with that. Perfect! My cats don't walk with a leash, we once tried it, because one of them was getting really fat and we thought taking him for a walk could help, but he wouldn't move with one of those on, the stupid boy. I see you're smarter. Good girl! Now, let's see if I can find you a bowl. The cats bowls, there they are! They have blue, white, brown, yellow, more brown, green, another white, black, methal, more white, pink, red, orange and more white one's. The red one, I knew it. (Loes miauwed when I said red) And here are some cans of catfood, atleast nobody was desperite enough to eat that, because it tastes horrible. Okay not for you, but for us humans. Maybe they have a basket for you, a small one, how about that one? Or here's another one. That white one's nice, don't you think? How about toys?Let's see if they have some of those toy-mice. Great! And a ball, so, I think we're all set. I'll get these things to my room, it'll fit right in, I made it white with some red items here and there, I really like red. How about you sweetheart?/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey girls, wanna sing some more today?" (walking out of my room almost bumping into Patsy and Cloe).  
  
,,Sure. But what about Sasha?"-Patsy.  
  
,,We couldn't find him anywhere."-Cloe.  
  
,,He's probably just trying out his new guitar. We'll do it without him today." (he got that guitar from Bray for sinterklaas and he was really happy about it).  
  
,,Okay. Why are you bringing Loes?"-Cloe.  
  
,,And why is she on a leash? I thought only dogs have leashes."-Patsy.  
  
,,Well, normally cats don't have them, but I wanna make sure she can't get away, you have to keep cats inside the first few days, or they won't be able to find the way home."  
  
,,Oh! I get it."-Cloe.  
  
,,Great! Now, which number do you wanna sing?"  
  
,,O, kom er eens kijken!"-Patsy.  
  
,,That one it is! So let's start!"  
  
(But Loes didn't seem to like it very much, she miauwed right trough it. So we just played with her, she did like that. The time seemed to fly by and soon it was time for lunch and after that I had antidote duty, so it was almost time for dinner when I walked in the cafe.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hay Morgaine."-Amber (standing in the kitchen making dinner).  
  
,,Oh hay, I didn't see you. What are you making?"  
  
,,Macaroni, Lex found some pasta, so I thought that would be nice for a change."-Amber.  
  
,,That's a good idea, want some help?"  
  
,,Yeah, thanks. Could you get one of those cans of beans in tomatosauce? I'm getting really sick of eating those, so why don't I put some trough this?"-Amber (I gave her the can).  
  
,,Why don't we put some meat in it?"  
  
,,Meat? We don't have any, unless you wanna kill one of the chicken and I think that'll make the kids really upset."-Amber.  
  
,,I found it on the table where we serve the antidote, I think some kids left it there to thank us for it and I don't have any idea who put it there, so the best thing to do is to just eat it, I don't think you've had meat in a long time."  
  
,,It does sound great. If you take care of the meat, then I'll do this."- Amber.  
  
,,Sounds good to me! I'll just take Loes to my room, she can stay there when we make dinner, I don't want to turn away for a moment and then find out that she stole all the meat!"  
  
,,I don't think she'll do that, she doesn't dare."-Amber.  
  
,,Care to find out? Besides I knew my other Loes would just drink your milk, even if you were sitting right next to it! I don't want this one to do the same."  
  
,,I think you have a point there."-Amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When I was back) ,,So, how is it going with your wedding?"  
  
,,I suppose we have to start planning that now, we decited to do it the twentyfirst."-Amber.  
  
,,I think that's a great idea. I always like the number twentyone. Have you decited what you're gonna wear?"  
  
,,I don't know yet, I certainly don't have anything that can pass for a bridesdress."-Amber. ,,But what colour do you want it?"  
  
,,I haven't thought about that, I never even thought I'd get married. But I don't want a white one, I don't think you can find anything really white anyway."-Amber.  
  
,,Then what about something with a bit of a gold shine over it? I think that would look great on you. And it's not really white, it's white with a little extra."  
  
,,That would be great! Now all we have to do is find something like that, I don't think that's gonna be easy."-Amber.  
  
,,We'll do our best, besides, I don't think Bray will care what you wear, he'll like you anyway."  
  
,,I know."-Amber.  
  
,,So why don't we go out tomorrow and find you a dress? If we look everywhere, I'm sure we'll find the perfect one."  
  
,,Yeah, and then we can also pick out a dress for you."-Amber.  
  
,,Okay, but yours first, it's more important. And have you thought about who's gonna be the Maid of Honour?"  
  
I was thinking about Salene. Or do you want to be the Maid of Honour?"- Amber.  
  
,,No, I think Salene is a great idea, and you don't know me that long, so why would you ask me?"  
  
,,Well you don't know me that long either, so why do you want to help so much?."-Amber. ,,Like I said before, I just want to see you two happy."  
  
,,I am."-Amber.  
  
,,Yes, I can see that!"  
  
,,But since you're putting so much effort in it and you're so nice, you should have a title too."-Amber.  
  
,,Then what about I'll be your weddingplanner?"  
  
,,That's a good idea! That really fits you."-Amber.  
  
,,Then I'm your weddingplanner."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	20. Dresses and Children

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning very early I walked into the cafe) ,,Hay Amber, you're up early!"  
  
,,I just wasn't that sleepy and I thought that this way we could leave as soon as you wake up."-Amber.  
  
,,Then I guess we can go, but I would like to get some breakfast first."  
  
,,I've already had some, why don't you just take some fruit? Bray found some yesterday."-Amber.  
  
,,Okay, then you can write a note in the mean time to tell the others where we've gone."  
  
,,Fine, I'll start on it right now."-Amber (getting up to walk away).  
  
,,One more thing, what do you think, should I take Loes with me?"  
  
,,Why not? But you can also leave her here, I'm sure Patsy and Cloe wouldn't mind looking after her, they like her."-Amber.  
  
,,I think I'll do that, I'll just take her to their room and leave them a note too." (taking an apple).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,So, I think we're all set." (after having brought Loes to the girls room, Patsy and Cloe had both been sound asleep, so I had just left a note).  
  
,,Then let's go."-Amber (walking to the sewers, I followed her).  
  
(outside) ,,So, where should we go first, I'm afraid I don't know this city, so you'll have to tell me where to go. I think we should go to some bridesshops first, those'll be the most likely to have something like that."  
  
,,Okay, there's one a few blocks from here."-Amber (she started to walk away).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,I think this one is pretty."-Amber (we were standing in a huge bridesshop where Amber was wearing a very fluffy white dress with a one-sleeved golden top and pacing around in front of the mirror, not looking like she really liked the dress).  
  
,,But?"  
  
,,I don't know, it just doesn't feel like it's me."-Amber.  
  
,,That's what you said with the other fifty!"  
  
,,I don't know, I just don't think I like wearing a fluffy dress like this. It's far too . it's just not me."-Amber.  
  
,,What about this skirt? Yes, this could do the trick. (pulling a short gold skirt out of a reck and walking back to Amber) Why don't you try this one on with that top?"  
  
,,Fine, I'll give it a try."-Amber (walking to the dressingroom).  
  
,,How does that feel?" (when she came out wearing the skirt and the top).  
  
,,A lot better! I never really liked wearing a puffy dress like that, so this feels much better."-Amber.  
  
,,There's still something missing though, to make it a real wedding dress."  
  
,,Yeah, it's just a bit to sexy."-Amber.  
  
,,What about this?" (grabbing a white see-trough scarf).  
  
,,That's nice, but it's not that cold."-Amber.  
  
,,No, not around your neck, beneath the skirt, to make it longer."  
  
,,That's a great idea! It still looks a lot like a normal weddingdress, but I feel a lot more comfy in it."-Amber.  
  
,,Now, what about a veil? Do you want one? And what should we do with your hair?"  
  
,,I was thinking about putting my hair down for a change."-Amber.  
  
,,Okay, so what about the veil?"  
  
,,I don't know, that isn't really me either."-Amber.  
  
,,We'll just see how it looks. (giving her the veil that looked the most like the scarf.) What do you think about it?"  
  
,,I guess Patsy and Cloe would have something to do then."-Amber (Patsy and Cloe would be the bridesmaides).  
  
,,Okay, then I guess all we have to do is find out what to do with your hair and make-up and we gotta find you some shoes."  
  
,,I think I have just the right shoes for this, they are white and . . . I'll show you when we get back, but first things first, we still haven't found a dress for you, Salene or the girls."-Amber.  
  
,,What kind of colour should they be? I don't think the girls look particulairy good in gold and I think Salene would look a bit pale in it."  
  
,,So what colour would you like to wear?"-Amber.  
  
,,I like red, and it goes good with my hair, but then I'd stand out more than you, and I can't do that, can I?"  
  
,,What are you saying? That you look better than me if you wear red?-Amber.  
  
,,No, but I like bright red and that is a lot more noticeble than gold, gold is a more natual colour."  
  
,,I think it'll be fine, and if you want to wear red, you can wear red."- Amber.  
  
,,So, then what colour for the girls?"  
  
,,I don't know, how about orange? It's in the same line as gold, but I think it'll look better on them."-Amber.  
  
,,Except for Salene, I don't think it would go with her hair."  
  
,,Then she can have a dress that's about the same colour as her hair."- Amber.  
  
,,So what are we waiting for? Let's go see what they've got! If you see anything pink, red or orange, just yell."  
  
,,Okay, I'll start here and you start over there."-Amber.  
  
(A few minutes later) ,,Ohhh, this is a beautiful dress!" (holding a red one with a lot of roses on it).  
  
,,It is really nice, so, try it on! I'll keep on looking."-Amber.  
  
,,It fits great!I'm definiatly gonna wear this!" (coming out of the dressingroom looking in the mirror).  
  
,,I guess I won't have to look for red dresses anymore. So, I found some small orange ones."-Amber.  
  
,,I don't know, they're not really . . . I think they're to small for them."  
  
,,Yeah, I know, but if we can't find anything else, we can take them. I'm sure we can work on them a bit."-Amber.  
  
,,Well, don't get to hasty, let's see if there are others here."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After a long day we went back to the Mall (luckily Amber had brought some food) ,with Amber's dress, my dress, a few orange one's, we hadn't been able to find the right orange dresses, but we hoped we would be able to make them of these, and we found a great pink dress, but it was a bit to much, we couldn't take all of them with us, so we decided to take the two best orange dresses and come back if we needed the others.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Amber! Morgaine! You're back!"-Cloe.  
  
,,What is that?"-Patsy (looking at the dresses we were holding).  
  
,,We've been looking for dresses for my wedding."-Amber.  
  
,,You two are the bridesmaids right? So, want to see how your dresses look?"  
  
,,Yeah!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Which ones are they?"-Patsy.  
  
,,The orange ones."-Amber.  
  
,,Have you two taken good care of Loes?"  
  
,,Of course we did!"-Patsy.  
  
,,She's upstairs sleeping."-Cloe.  
  
,,Now, why don't you two go and find Salene, so you can all try on your dresses."-Amber (the two girls hurried off to find Salene).  
  
,,I'll just take mine to my room. I'll be back in a flash."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,I wonder what they'll think of the dresses. Salene's is the same colour as her hair only a few shades lighter and it has long sleeves and a wide neck, the skirt is the same shade as her hair, around her stomack the dress is made of see-trough, I think she'll like it. The dresses for Patsy and Cloe are the same shade as Salene's dress only then in orange. They have a lot of things on them, like bows and everything, making them look like orange cotton candy. But they were the best we could find. So we'll just have to make do."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Can we try on our dress now?"-Patsy (she and Cloe were running to my room with Salene after them, both girls looked really excited).  
  
,,Sure honey, follow me." (walking towards Amber's room).  
  
,,Are they nice? Do you think we'll look pretty? Can we have flowers?"- Patsy and Cloe (they wouldn't stop running around and dancing so excited were they).  
  
,,If you are going to act like this with your dresses on, then you're obviously not old enough to have a pretty dress!"  
  
,,We are old enough!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Everyone treats us like little kids, but we're not!"-Patsy.  
  
,,Then stand still and stop acting like little kids!"-Salene (they stopped at once).  
  
,,I see you found Salene. Now let's see how they look on you."-Amber (we had reached her room).  
  
,,Yeah!"-Cloe.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,I love it!"-Patsy (she had her dress on and was parading around, so was Cloe, Salene was looking in Zandra's old full-lengt mirror).  
  
,,I kind of feel like a huge ball of jarn."-Cloe.  
  
,,They still need some work, we'll have to take some of those things off."- Amber.  
  
,,Okay, but can we do that tomorrow? I just wanna go to bed. (yawn) It's been a long day."  
  
,,Sure, we'll go on tomorrow. Girls, take them off, it's bedtime."-Salene.  
  
i,,She'll make a great mom someday."/i  
  
,,Can't we stay up a bit longer? We're not tired."-Cloe.  
  
,,Sorry girls, but Salene is right, it's gonna be another long day tomorrow, so you'll have to go to bed now."-Amber (the girls took off the dresses and went to bed with Salene making sure they actually went to sleep).  
  
,,Then I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
,,Yeah, good night."-Amber.  
  
,,Bray must be wondering where you are." (teasing).  
  
,,Yes, I'd better go and let him know I'm okay."-Amber.  
  
,,Goodnight then."  
  
,,Goodnight."-Amber (we both went our separate ways).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	21. Sowing and Strolling

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Next morning over breakfast) ,,We still have to discuss what we're going to do to get rid of those Chosen."-Bray.  
  
,,Yes, we should do that BEFORE the wedding."  
  
,,Why?"-Salene.  
  
,,Because on tv they also attacked just after a wedding, we don't want to risk that, do we?"  
  
,,No, loverboy can't have his honeymoon interupted."-Lex (a bit sarcastic).  
  
i,,Hum, last time it was your honeymoon being interupted and you didn't like it one bit, Lexy." /i  
  
,,Get off your high horse Lex! So, what are we gonna do about it?"-Ebony.  
  
,,We could try an ambush, how many did you say there were?"-Amber.  
  
,,I never said how many there were, but I don't think there are more than ten or fifteen maybe."  
  
,,I think I should scout ahead before anyone goes rushing in."-Ebony.  
  
,,I think Pride can do that, iwe don't want you making any deals with Jaffa, right?"/i  
  
,,I think that's a good idea."-Bray (before Ebony could start arguing).  
  
,,Okay, does anyone know where they are?"-Pride.  
  
,,I believe they're in an old tunnel or cave or something like that, in the woods."  
  
,,I think I know what you mean, does it have an old fence?"-Pride.  
  
,,Yes! With something about danger on it."  
  
,,I know where that is, I can go take a look there."-Pride.  
  
,,Okay, then Pride'll go check and we'll wait here until we know exactly how many there are and where they are."-Danni (everyone agreed with that and we went back to eating).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After breakfast) ,,Can we try on our dresses again?"-Patsy (almost begging).  
  
,,Sure honey, we have to work on them anyway."-Amber.  
  
,,Salene, do we have to work some more on your dress or do you think it's okay?"  
  
,,I think it'll be fine. I don't know what else we could do about it."- Salene.  
  
,,Okay, then I guess we'll just have to work on Patsy and Cloe's dresses."  
  
,,So what are we waiting for?"-Salene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,They look a bit empty now."  
  
,,Yeah, it need something."-Salene.  
  
,,How about veils? We could make sleeves out of the veils, that way they'll also have something see-trough and maybe it'll look less empty."-Amber.  
  
,,Okay, I'll go back to get some more veils."  
  
,,By yourself? That's not safe, I'll come with you."-Salene.  
  
,,No, that's okay, I can do it and I'll be quicker alone. Besides, I have a stamp, so everyone will know I'm a Mall Rat and they won't hurt me, Dal said it himself, I'm a Mall Rat, we're a protected species!"  
  
,,But what about the Chosen?"-Amber.  
  
,,I'll be fine, they're not after me. I was even out alone with Brady one time and they didn't do anything. Don't worry, I'll get right back."  
  
,,Okay, but if you're not back in an hour, I'll start organising a search."- Amber.  
  
,,Fair enough! Later!" (taking off to the weddingshop).  
  
,,Morgaine is gonna be okay, isn't she."-Cloe (I heard just before leaving the room).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey."-Sasha (I just came back from the store).  
  
,,Hay!"  
  
,,What were you doing?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I just came back from the shop, I had to get something for the wedding."  
  
,,On your own? That could be dangerous!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Come on, Sasha, I'm a big girl!"  
  
,,Even big girls can get captured."-Sasha.  
  
,,Don't worry, nothing happened! I'm still here right?"  
  
,,I just don't want you to get hurt."-Sasha.  
  
,,I know, but I'm careful, do you think I want to get hurt? So, for the millionth time, don't worry! But I have to go now, Amber and the others are waiting for me."  
  
,,Okay, how about we go for a walk tomorrow?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I thought going out was dangerous?" (joking).  
  
,,There's two of us now, I'm sure it'll be okay."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, how about after breakfast?"  
  
,,Great! I'll see you then."-Sasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,So what do you think?"  
  
,,They look great!"-Salene.  
  
,,When is the wedding?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Yeah, I want the wedding, so we can wear these dresses the whole day!"- Cloe.  
  
,,And have a party!"-Patsy.  
  
,,And have some great food"-Cloe.  
  
,,Hold on, it's still a few days away, you'll have to be a little patient."- Amber (they looked disappointed).  
  
,,Sorry girls."  
  
,,Now, you'll have to get out off those dresses, we don't want them to be dirty on the wedding, do we?"-Salene.  
  
,,No, okay."-Cloe (they went to their room to change).  
  
,,I'll go to the kitchen, I have to make dinner today."  
  
,,Want any help?"-Amber.  
  
,,Sure! I don't know what to make, I don't think you can make a lot with beans and beans and . . . oh more beans! Maybe there is some apple left. That would make a great dessert. It's strange how your demands change when there's less food. How less picky you get. Normally I would have been in a bad mood if we only had apple and beans, but now I hope we have apple! They're strange times."  
  
,,Really? I thought all the adults dying and forming tribes happened to everyone growing up."-Amber (obviously sarcastic).  
  
,,It's good to have found someone as sarcastic as me." (laughing).  
  
,,It depends on how you look on it."-Amber (also laughing).  
  
,,Weren't we going to make dinner?"-Salene.  
  
,,That's a great idea Salene!" (sarcastic).  
  
,,We'd better get going!"-Amber (sarcastic?).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,I'm up early again! Guess it's just the influence of the place. I don't know how late I go to bed these days, with my watch not working and everything, I mean when I got here it started acting all strange, It's suddenly jumping ahead a few hours, and I'm sure that if it had a day on it, those would jump around a lot too. Stupid thing! But now you'll have to get outta bed, you can't stay here for ever! Come on, let's take Loes for a walk trough the Mall, but after getting dressed, I still wear that blue thing the Gaians wear, it wasn't that bad after the library so I just kept it, but I haven't wanted to get something else either, it's way to comfy and besides, everybody wears the same stuff for days. Now come on. (a few minutes later) Come on Loes, let's go for a little walk. What do you say about that? Let's go then. /i (walking out of my room with Loes and going to the cafe first to see that Danni is already up) Hey Danni!"  
  
,,Hay."-Danni (she didn't look so happy).  
  
,,Haven't seen you around much."  
  
,,I guess I was a little busy."-Danni (blushing).  
  
,,With Pride?"  
  
,,I guess so."-Danni (blushing even more).  
  
,,Then I guess it's going well between you two."  
  
,,Yeah, you know, Pride wanted to leave the Gaians when he went here, but now he suddenly says that if I come with them, he'll go back."-Danni.  
  
,,Did he say why he left? Was it something about to many voices and everybody wanting something else?"  
  
,,Yeah, how did you know that? (I gave her a meaningful look) Oh, yeah right."-Danni.  
  
,,I think he has seen what a great leader you are and hopes that you'll stop all the arguing amongst the Gaians."  
  
,,I don't know if I want to go yet, I mean, I like it here too."-Danni.  
  
,,Well, you'll have to make that decision for yourself, I can't make it for you."  
  
,,Yeah, I guess I'll go, I miss him already, I don't think I could stay here if he leaves."-Danni.  
  
,,But you just said that he'll only leave if you go with him."  
  
,,Yes, but I know he belongs there, he just doesn't know it."-Danni.  
  
,,And what do you think about it?"  
  
,,It's a nice place. I think I could like it there."-Danni.  
  
,,Then why don't you go with him? Give it a go, you can always come back if you don't like it."  
  
,,Okay."-Danni.  
  
,,I've been wanting to ask you, how did he react on that about your father and all?"  
  
,,Very good. (smiling) We talked about it for hours, he was really great about it."-Danni.  
  
,,Good! But I have to go, Loes is getting wild." (Loes had started to run around to as far as the leash would let her, which made her leash wind around my chair).  
  
,,I see that."-Danni (laughing about the little kitten).  
  
,,So, just think about it and make up your mind."  
  
,,Will do, see you."-Danni (went to the kitchen to make breakfast, that was her chore for today).  
  
,,Come on Loes, let's get a move on. Stop that! (she now was running around me, getting me all wrapped up in the leash) I thought only dogs did that! Now come on." (walking on).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	22. Mercy and Makeup

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,So, where do you wanna go?" (after breakfast with Sasha just outside the Mall).  
  
,,I don't know, why don't we just walk a bit."-Sasha.  
  
,,Fine by me."  
  
,,It sure was a long line for the antidote."-Sasha (after having passed the line and getting to a uncrowded area).  
  
,,Yeah, everybody wants some."  
  
,,But for how long? And what if they don't want it anymore?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Don't think like that, everything is going to be okay, I'm sure of it. *Always look on the bright side of life!* (singing)."  
  
,,You're right."-Sasha.  
  
,,Of course I am! When am I not!" (laughing).  
  
,,Sometimes."-Sasha (also laughing).  
  
,,Oh you!" (giving him a playfull push).  
  
,,Oh, you want a fight?"-Sasha (starting to tickle me).  
  
,,Hey, stop that!" (between giggles).  
  
,,Beg for mercy!"-Sasha (by now I was sitting on the ground from the laughs).  
  
,,Mercy! Mercy!"  
  
,,Okay, accepted."-Sasha (giving me a hand to get up).  
  
,,Let's see if you're ticklish!" (as soon as I was up I started to tickle him).  
  
,,Hey, that's not fair! (obviously ticklish too) You begged!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, and I don't like to beg."  
  
,,Let's see if you like this!"-Sasha (slipping trough my hands and starting to tickle me again).  
  
,,Stop it! Stop it!" (just bearly able to say that between giggles).  
  
,,Not this time!"-Sasha.  
  
,,That's not funny!" (getting away from his hands for a few seconds, I fastly grabbed his hands and pushed him with his hands next to his head to the wall behind him, so he could no longer tickle me. Our heads just a few inches from each other).  
  
,,So now what were you gonna do?"-Sasha (wispering while looking into my eyes).  
  
,,I . . . uh . . ."  
  
,,Something like this?"-Sasha (before kissing me softly).  
  
,,A make-upstore! (quickly letting go) I've been looking all over the place for some nailpolish!" (almost running towards the store, Sasha just stands there for a minute before slowly following me).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Just back in the Mall) ,,Want me to help you carry those up?"-Sasha (aiming for the bags I was holding with almost the intire make-upstore in it).  
  
,,No, I'll be fine." (a bit down).  
  
,,Then I'll just go, okay?"-Sasha (not too happy either).  
  
,,Sure, see ya." (going to my room).  
  
,,What's wrong?"-Trudy (just walking past my room when I got there).  
  
,,What do you mean?"  
  
,,You look down, what happened?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Nothing."  
  
,,Don't lie to me, I know you're not happy and by the look on his face, nor is Sasha. So, what happened."-Trudy.  
  
,,He . . . he . . . he kissed me." (walking into my room and sitting down on the bed).  
  
,,So what's wrong with that? Don't you like him?"-Trudy (sitting down next to me).  
  
,,Yes I do, it's just . . ."  
  
,,If you're worrying about how he feels about you then stop it, it's obvious he likes you, and you like him, we've all seen how you've grown closer lately."-Trudy.  
  
,,It's that obvious, huh?"  
  
,,A bit, yes."-Trudy.  
  
,,I see, I mean, I do like him, it's just that I freaked, because . . . well I've never really . . . you know, with a guy. I've never even kisses a guy, sure, I wanted to, if it was only to prove them wrong." (saying the last bit really soft).  
  
,,Prove who wrong?"-Trudy.  
  
,,All the stupid guys on school."  
  
,,What did they do? You can tell me. Did they hurt you?"-Trudy (putting an arm around me). ,,They always picked on me." (not even realising the silent tears that were rolling down my face).  
  
,,Sasha wouldn't do that, he's a nice guy."-Trudy.  
  
,,Yeah, so were the first two, if they wanted to. I'm just scared."  
  
,,What did they tease you with?"-Trudy.  
  
,,That I was stupid, that I was too smart, that I was ugly, that I wore the wrong clothes, that I sounded like a sheep, did I leave anything out?" (bitterly).  
  
,,Well they were wrong. You're obviously not stupid, you can never be too smart, you don't sound like a sheep and you're definatly not ugly."-Trudy.  
  
,,Really?"  
  
,,Really, you sound more like a goat. (laughs) But seriously, you're none of those things."-Trudy.  
  
,,Thanks. (smiling to her with my tear-soaked face) You know the worst part about it? If you hear it enough, you actually start to believe all the things they say."  
  
,,Now that you're here, you'll never hear it again."-Trudy.  
  
,,Yeah right."  
  
,,Yeah, really, everybody is to wrapped up in his own business to tease anyone and if they do, they're going to have to deal with me and the rest of the tribe, you're one of us now, we'll never let anyone pick on you again."-Trudy.  
  
,,Thank you, I really needed to hear that."  
  
,,No problem, now go see Sasha, I think you need to talk to him."-Trudy.  
  
,,You're right, thanks for everything, you're the best." (giving her a hug).  
  
,,Any time. Now go!"-Trudy (I gave her a thankful smile before running off to find Sasha).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hay, can I come in?" (standing outside Sasha's room).  
  
,,Sure."-Sasha (not looking up).  
  
,,Sasha, I'm sorry about before." (sitting on his bed, next to him).  
  
,,It's okay, I shouldn't have done that."-Sasha (still not looking at me).  
  
,,Yes you should have, I was just scared. I've never really kissed anyone before."  
  
,,Really? Why not? I'm sure the guys were standing in line for you."-Sasha (finally looking at me).  
  
,,No they weren't. Unless if you mean for making fun of me."  
  
,,What?"-Sasha (now looking shocked).  
  
,,I mean that all the guys were picking on me." (looking down).  
  
,,Why would they do that? (gently lifting up my chin so I looked into his eyes) You're perfect. You're funny, caring, sweet, nice, fisty, beautiful, smart, you're everything. (my eyes filled with tears again) Don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry."-Sasha.  
  
,,You're just so nice, even after the way I acted this morning." (one tear sliding down my face).  
  
,,Don't worry about that."-Sasha (wiping the tear away).  
  
,,Thanks. (giving him a soft kiss on the lips before getting up) I'd better go."  
  
,,No hard feelings?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Why would I?" (giving him a smile before leaving the room).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	23. Acting and Ambushing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(As I was walking trough the main hall I heard a sound coming from the sewers and quickly turned around.) ,,Oh Pride, you scared me." (as Pride came out of the sewers).  
  
,,Sorry, can you get the others? I have news about the Chosen."-Pride.  
  
,,Sure, just wait in the cafe, I'll get everybody. (Pride walked up) iSo, let's get everybody here. Now how do I do that? I know. Like this!"/i (picking up a broom and starting to hit the railing of the stairs).  
  
,,Hey, keep it down! Some people are busy!"-Lex (coming out of his room).  
  
,,You don't look like you were really busy, Lex."-Bray (coming out with Amber).  
  
,,Well, whatever you were doing, this is more important."  
  
,,So what is it?"-Salene.  
  
,,Pride's back!"  
  
,,So what are we waiting for? Let's see what he found out!"-Alice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In the cafe) ,,So did you find the Chosen?"-Lex.  
  
,,Yes, they're in a tunnel in the woods, just like Morgaine said."-Pride.  
  
,,How many are there?"-Ebony.  
  
,,Not very many, about a dozen."-Pride.  
  
,,We can take them, easily!"-Ebony.  
  
,,Should we let it get to a fight? We could just scare them off."-Bray.  
  
,,We don't have to fight them, Morgaine is the one that's telling that they're dangerous, but so far, they haven't done anything to prove that theory. Of course, I don't mind a fight."-Lex (thriving on the thought of a fight).  
  
,,He does have a good point there, they haven't done anything, how do we know they're not some friendly tribe?"-Jack.  
  
,,If they haven't done anything, then there's no reason to attack them."- Amber.  
  
,,But I'm telling you, they're dangerous!"  
  
,,But we haven't got any proof."-Salene.  
  
,,You want proof? Fine. How about we lay an ambush, Trudy goes for a walk tomorrow with Brady, looking alone, but we keep an eye on them and then she leaves Brady alone for a few minutes, of course, we won't leave her and then, when the Chosen try to steal Brady, do you believe me?"  
  
,,Okay, if they try to steal Brady, we'll attack. But how do you know they'll know we're taking Brady out?"-Amber.  
  
,,Because they're watching you every minute, trying to find an opportunity to steal Brady, when she's alone."  
  
,,I'm not gonna let them steal Brady!"-Trudy.  
  
,,We can always leave Brady here, as long as they think she's there."  
  
,,Okay. Anyone disagrees?"-Bray (nobody said a word).  
  
,,Right, then I guess we should prepare the ambush."-Ebony.  
  
,,But we can't do it today, it's getting to late, why don't we do it tomorrow?"-Alice.  
  
,,Alright, tomorrow, then I guess we can start the preparations tomorrow too, it can't be that much work, see you all tomorrow."-Amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Next day) i,,I so hope this works! If they don't bite the Mallrats won't believe me and they might give the Chosen the chance to steal Brady some other time and mess everything up. I can't let them! Bray, Pride, Amber, Ebony, Danni, Sasha, Lex, Ryan, Alice and the Militia have just left, they're going to lay the ambush, so Trudy and I will have to go in a few minutes. Please Guardian, or whoever there is watching us right now, bite. You have to! You can't let Brady slip trough your fingers, can you? Of course, you won't get her. We'll make sure of that, but you can't just let her go without a fight. I just hope nobody get's hurt in the process, with those blades, they can be very dangerous. But if it's only one then they can-"/i  
  
,,Morgaine, it's time!"-Trudy.  
  
,,Okay, I'll be right there. iPlease let this go well! Oh God or Goddess or maybe even Zoot or whoever is in control up there, just don't let them get Brady!"/i  
  
,,Morgaine!"-Trudy.  
  
,,Yeah, yeah, I'm here. We can go now." (And we left).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,So how did it go with Sasha?"-Trudy (heading to the make-upshop with me and Brady for the trap, we were supposed to act normal).  
  
,,Better, thanks about that, I really don't know what would have happened if you hadn't told me to go talk to him."  
  
,,I'm sure you'd have worked it out, but it might have taken a bit longer."- Trudy.  
  
,,Well, I'm glad it didn't, I just can't have it if I can't talk to him."  
  
,,It's very obvious that you like him."-Trudy.  
  
,,Really? Well, what does it matter, I do. I just don't want it to go to fast."  
  
,,Yeah, I get that, I'll give you a tip, don't go as fast as I did."-Trudy (aiming at Brady).  
  
,,I'll keep that in mind, but I don't think I would anyway. Now can we stop talking about this?"  
  
,,Sure, we're almost there anyway."-Trudy.  
  
,,Now act normal." (wispering and taking a deep breath).  
  
,,So, let's take a look in here!"-Trudy (loud enough so any Chosen that was around could hear it).  
  
,,You don't have to shout, I'm right next to you, you know!"  
  
,,You're right, but what about Brady? I don't think we can take her in with us."-Trudy.  
  
,,I'm sure we can leave her here for a few minutes, what could happen? It's not like someone would steal a baby from the Mallrats!" (all according to plan).  
  
,,Fine, we'll just leave her here for a sec, don't worry honey, mommy will be back in no time."-Trudy (we went in the shop and waited for the Chosen to try and steal Brady).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,What's taking them so long?"/i (after being in the shop for a few minutes and still no sign of the Chosen).  
  
,,I see something!"-Trudy (standing behind the counter staring outside).  
  
,,You're right, I see something blue! That could be a Chosen."  
  
,,GO!"-Bray (the Chosen guard had just tried to steal Brady).  
  
,,Let's get him!"-Ebony.  
  
,,Brady!"-Trudy (storming out to get Brady).  
  
,,What were you planning to do with her?"-Danni (they had captured the Chosen guard).  
  
,,You can't scare me! Zoot watches over me."-The Chosen guard.  
  
,,Then why would he let you get captured? Martin is no god, he's just my brother who went crazy when our parents died."-Bray.  
  
,,The Guardian will hunt you down and reunite you with 'Martin'!"-Chosen guard.  
  
,,I don't think we'll get much out of him. Let's go to their headquarters."- Amber.  
  
,,I'll bring Brady back to the Mall."-Trudy.  
  
,,Morgaine, you go with her, we'll go to the Chosen."-Sasha.  
  
,,What? I warned you about them, I helped think of this ambush, I told you where their headquarters are, and now I can't even come? That's not fair!"  
  
,,Sasha is right, it's to dangerous for Trudy to go back alone, someone needs to stay with her."-Amber.  
  
,,But why-. Never mind, I'll do it."  
  
,,Okay, we'll meet you back at the Mall. If we're not back by tomorrow, take the others and leave the Mall."-Bray.  
  
,,You'll be back by tomorrow, so I'll see you all then, bye."  
  
,,Bye."-Amber.  
  
,,Till tomorrow."-Sasha (giving me a hug).  
  
,,See ya." (so soft that only Sasha heard me and trying hard not to show how scared I was for them).  
  
,,Let's go."-Lex.  
  
,,Can't wait, hè Lex?"-Pride.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,I can't believe they just sent me away like a little baby, I'm not a kid anymore! I sound like Patsy and Cloe! I just hope they'll get back okay, aspecially Sasha. I can't have him leave. And I don't want Amber and Bray to get separated again, I don't want any of them to die, I want all of them to be fine."/i  
  
,,Are you okay?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Huh, what?"  
  
,,You looked like you were a million miles away."-Trudy.  
  
,,I just hope they'll be alright."  
  
,,Me too, me too."-Trudy (now she looked like she was a million miles away).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	24. Rosters and Chores

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,You're back! Wait, where are the others?"-Salene.  
  
,,They went to the Chosen headquarters."-Trudy.  
  
,,What? That's dangeres! Why aren't you with them?"-Salene.  
  
,,Because we had to bring back Brady."  
  
,,But what if they can't beat them?"-Salene (panicking now).  
  
,,They'll be fine, calm down Salene. The Chosen aren't that stong yet."  
  
,,Yeah, sure, they'll be fine, let's go upstairs and play a game with Cloe and Patsy."-Salene (still in a bit of a shock).  
  
,,I'll put Brady to sleep and then I'll come too."-Trudy.  
  
,,Alright."-Salene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,I hope they'll hurry up. It's so empty without them. We're missing about half the tribe! Well, we have to keep this place up and running, starting with the antidote-giveaways. Let's check the roster and see who has to do that, although, with almost half the tribe missing I don't think the roster is really useful. And Dal is to the farm again, so that's someone else missing. Fine, I'll go and pick up the antidote for today, I'll see who wants to help."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Tai-San, how's it going?" (walking into the labratory)  
  
,,The tribe is out of harmony, because of all the members looking for the Chosen."-Tai-San.  
  
,,Okay, but I meant how are you, not how's the tribe."  
  
,,I'm fine, but you came for the antidote, didn't you?"-Tai-San.  
  
,,Yeah, we have to keep going on, even in half the tribe isn't here."  
  
,,I agree, the harmony is only gonna be disturbed more if we go away from the normal path."-Tai-San.  
  
,,Right (confused), can I have the antidote? I still have to get a few people to help and there are already a lot of people waiting outside."  
  
,,Sure, here it is."-Tai-San.  
  
,,Thanks, I'll go then."  
  
,,Bye."-Tai-San.  
  
i,,She's going crazier by the day!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Salene, do you want to help? We need people to give out the antidote again."  
  
,,Sure, I have to do something with Ryan away."-Salene.  
  
,,Thanks. And don't worry, I'm sure he'll be okay."  
  
,,I know, everybody will be fine. So let's go now!"-Salene.  
  
,,Why don't we make KC help too, that way we'll be able to keep an eye on him and he won't be able to scam anymore people."  
  
,,I'll go and find him, you set everything up, okay?"-Salene.  
  
,,'Kay, see you in a minute."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,That was the last one." (late that day).  
  
,,Yeah, now we'll just have to clean up this stuff and we can get some diner."-Salene.  
  
,,And you're going to help!" (grabbing KC who was just about to sneak off).  
  
,,Okay, okay, let go of me, I'll help!"-KC (not really appreciating being ordered around bij someone other than Lex).  
  
,,So, if you two go on here, I'll find Jack and Ellie and tell them it's their turn to make diner. Jack'll love that!" (smiling at the idea).  
  
,,I'd love to see his face when he hears that!"-Salene.  
  
,,Well they'll have to come trough here to get to the kitchen, I'm sure he'll still have the same look on his face by then."  
  
,,Not so fast! You were going to help and you're not getting out of it."- Salene (KC tried to sneak away again).  
  
,,That's no fair! Why shouldn't she help?-KC (aiming at me).  
  
,,I will help, I just have to make sure there is gonna be dinner, or do you want to make dinner too?" (KC mumbled something I don't think I wanted to hear and started to clean up as I went to find Jack and Ellie).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Ah, there you are! I'm not interupting something am I?" (walking into Jacks room).  
  
,,No, what is it?"-Ellie.  
  
,,You two have to make dinner."  
  
,,But, that's not on the roster!"-Jack.  
  
,,I know, but the roster says Pride and Danni and they're out to fight the Chosen. Trudy already did the ambush, Tai-San is making the antidote, Dal is at the farm, Salene, KC and I have already done antidote duty and I don't think you want Patsy and Cloe to cook and everyone else is after the Chosen. So that leaves you two. So hurry up, we're pretty hungry." (I left leaving Jack completely shocked and Ellie laughing about his face).  
  
,,How did he look?"-Salene.  
  
,,Completely shocked! Really funny. Where did KC go?"  
  
,,What? That little rat! He must have snuck out when I was bringing the jar back to Tai-San."-Salene.  
  
,,I think he takes the tribe name a bit to serious. He is a real rat!" (laughing).  
  
,,Yeah, laugh about it! He does this all the time, next time I see it, he's in big trouble!"-Salene.  
  
,,I believe you. Now, let's continue the cleaning, I don't think there's much left to do anyway, KC did do something."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After cleaning up and walking into the kitchen) ,,So, is dinner ready?"  
  
,,No, we're . . . still working on it."-Ellie.  
  
,,It went a bit wrong, but I'm sure we can make something out of it."-Jack.  
  
,,Okay, just call me when it is ready."  
  
,,We'll do."-Ellie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,So, now what? It sounds like I still have a lot of time before dinner. I think I'll go play with Loes, I think she's with Patsy and Cloe.i Hey girls, how is it going?" (walking into their room and sitting down on one of the beds).  
  
,,Hay! When is dinner?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Yeah, I'm hungry."-Cloe.  
  
,,I think that may take a while, Ellie and Jack are having a few difficulties. And how is Loes doing?"  
  
,,She and Bob had a little fight, so we put her in your room, I think she's asleep."-Patsy.  
  
,,She sleeps a lot. Bob doesn't sleep that much."-Cloe.  
  
,,Well, cats sleep a lot, they can sleep half the day, dogs sleep a lot less."  
  
,,So cats are lazy."-Cloe.  
  
,,They just like to enjoy life."  
  
,,I like dogs better. Loes didn't want to learn tricks."-Patsy.  
  
,,Cats don't do that, they only do what they want, dogs do what you want."  
  
,,I like dogs better too."-Cloe.  
  
,,Well, I like cats better, but I'll go see Loes now, see how she's doing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	25. Wishing and Fishing

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i,,Ah Loes, there you are. Asleep again, hè? Sweet dreams honey. (stroking her) Yeah, you've grown a lot lately. Well, young cats grow fast, within a year you'll be big. But now you're so sweet. Oh, I still haven't got any tribalmarkings. I have make-up, all I have to do now is think of what to make. Let me think. Let's start with the colour, that's easy, blue! I'm wearing blue, so it's going to be blue. Now, what shape? Something with curls? No, I don't want to copy Danni. But then what? I can't think of anything else. (looking around in my room for inspiration) How about a chinees character? Yeah, that's a good idea! Let me think, I once looked for chinese characters on the internet, but how were they again? I can only remember one, the one for fun, no I mean the one for heart or wish. It was like an L with a few stripes around it. I think that'll look good, but now where, on my forhead? No, then how about on my cheeks? But not both, that'll be to much, then just on one cheek. Okay, a blue, chinese character on my right cheek. Lets see how that looks!"/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,So, and now a bit of blue eyeshadow and that lipgloss with a blue shine and I'm ready to go! Done! Now, what do you think Loes? Not awake yet, ay? Well I think it looks good. I think I'll go see if dinner is ready yet, they have to have made something by now."/i (I turned around, walked to the door, around the corner and bumped into Sasha).  
  
,,Oh, sorry, I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."-Sasha.  
  
,,Great! I was just about see if it was."  
  
,,You've used some make-up!"-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah, I finally got some, so I thought I'd put some on, consittering everybody here has some sort of tribalmarking, even you." (refurring to the colourful, curly thingies on his right cheek). ,,I like it, does it mean anything?"-Sasha.  
  
,,It's chinese, or japanese, I don't know, for heart or wish."  
  
,,Really? So what does your heart wish?"-Sasha.  
  
,,That you come back safe. So it looks like I got my wish.(smiling at him, just happy to see him agian) But didn't you say something about dinner?" (walking past him to the food court).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hay everybody, (everyone was in the cafe) how did it go? Did you defeat them?" (sitting down).  
  
,,No, not really."-Danni.  
  
,,What do you mean?"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, how do you mean, not really? Thanks." (Sasha gave me a plate of food).  
  
,,They escaped in a boat, we wanted to defeat them, but they treathened to kill Lex."-Amber.  
  
,,How did they get Lex?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Let me guess, something about trying to cut the boat loose?" (Lex gave me a angry look).  
  
,,Yeah."-Ryan.  
  
,,If you knew he was going to do that, then why didn't you warn us?"-Ebony.  
  
,,Because I didn't thought it was gonna happen. I figured things would have changed a bit. H*ll I didn't even expect that they would get to the sea, I didn't thought they'd leave without Trudy and Brady."  
  
,,Well I'm glad they did."-Salene.  
  
,,Don't be so sure, I don't think we got rid of them for good."-Pride.  
  
,,I agree with Pride, they'll be back."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	26. Illnesses and Herbs

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Well, they didn't come back soon, so things just went back to normal, or as normal as it could be. I spend my days doing chores, planning the wedding, talking to almost everyone and hanging with Sasha, we decided to go slow, we just had fun together. But two days before the wedding, Tai-San got sick.)  
  
(having breakfast) ,,Doesn't Tai-San need something to eat?"-Salene (she hadn't show up).  
  
,,I think she's busy again, I'll bring her a plate."-Alice (took a plate and went to Tai-San).  
  
,,So, who's up for antidote duty today?"-Danni.  
  
,,Ellie and Jack."-Amber (Jack gave Ellie an angry look, they had just had an argument, because Jack was mad about Ellie letting him confess his feelings for her to Bob).  
  
,,Come on guys, you can't stay mad forever! Try to-"-Bray.  
  
,,Tai-San is ill!"-Alice (running to us and looking really concerned).  
  
,,What? What's wrong with her?"-Amber.  
  
,,She's really pale and she can't get out of bed. And she wouldn't eat, although I'm not sure if that is because she's to ill or because she has to purify herself for the ceremony."-Alice.  
  
,,Okay, we have to do something, Dal, you go see what's wrong with her."- Bray.  
  
,,I'll go with him, I know a lot about it too, my tribe knows a lot of herbs."-Pride.  
  
,,Great, another planteater!"-Lex.  
  
,,I think it's a good idea, if Dal would give her some medicine, I think she'd reject it saying she had her own cure. But if Pride gives her some herbs, she'll probably accept."  
  
,,Fine, Dal, Pride, you two go see what's wrong with Tai-San and the rest, just continue with the everyday things."-Amber (everybody did what she wanted).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Do you think she'll get better?"-Salene (doing the washing up with me).  
  
,,Tai-San? Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
,,I hope so, but what if she doesn't? It's lucky she made enough antidote for today and maybe tomorrow, but what if she doesn't get better soon?"- Salene.  
  
,,Then we'll have to make the antidote ourselfs, she figured out how to do it, so I think Pride should be able to do that, he knows a lot about plants and herbs too and we already know two of the three plants, it shouldn't be to hard for him to figure out the other ones."  
  
,,I guess so, but I hope she gets better soon, or we'll also have to prospone the wedding."-Salene.  
  
,,You're right, she does lead the ceremony, we can't do it without her, and she needs to be there, she's one of us."  
  
,,Let's just hope she gets better."-Salene.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,So how is she doing?"-Trudy (we were having a tribemeeting about Tai- San).  
  
,,She'll be fine, but she needs a herb that grows very far away, luckily my tribe has some, I just have to go and get it."-Pride.  
  
,,How soon can you be back?"-Alice.  
  
,,If I hurry, by tomorrow afternoon."-Pride.  
  
,,That fast? But it usually takes two days to go to the Gaians and back!"  
  
,,I can travel really fast if I want to. I only need a day and a half."- Pride.  
  
,,If she gets the herb tomorrow, I don't think she'll be up at the wedding, I think we should postpone it."-Amber.  
  
,,I don't think that'll be necessary, if she stays in bed untill Pride comes back, then she'll be better in time for the wedding."-Dal.  
  
,,Okay, then I'll go now."-Pride.  
  
,,Take some food with you, we don't want you to starve."-Danni.  
  
,,See you all tomorrow."-Pride.  
  
,,Bye."-everyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	27. Laughing and Crying

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning, making breakfast with Salene) ,,I'm really looking forward to the wedding!"  
  
,,Yeah, it's gonna be great! Ambers dress is fabulous, don't you think?"- Salene.  
  
,,It's absolutely perfect, and ours aren't that bad either."  
  
,,No, they are beautiful too, you really did a great job."-Salene.  
  
,,Well I am the weddingplanner, right?"  
  
,,You're right about that. So, when are you gonna plan YOUR wedding?"- Salene (joking).  
  
,,What do you mean?"  
  
,,Oh please, it's pretty obvious you and Sasha like each other."-Salene.  
  
,,So do you and Ryan, when are you getting married?" (joking right back).  
  
,,Maybe we could make it a dubble wedding."-Salene.  
  
,,You mean like a dubble date, only a bit . . . more official?"  
  
,,Something like that!"-Salene (we were both laughing now).  
  
,,We'll just have to see how Ryan and Sasha think about that!" (laughing harder).  
  
,,You're supposed to be cooking, not laughing! Can't you hurry up?"-Lex (just entering the kitchen and looking very p*ssed off).  
  
,,Oh, excuse me my prince, we'll do what you say." (making a mock bow).  
  
,,Stupid chicks!"-Lex (storming off again, even angrier).  
  
,,That was great! I wish I could stand up for myself like that. I wonder why he was so angry."-Salene.  
  
,,I think he's worried about Tai-San."  
  
,,Why would he? He never really liked her."-Salene.  
  
,,He did sleep with her."  
  
,,I don't think Lex needs to like somebody to sleep with her, she just needs to be a total fruitcake , or atleast enough to WANT to sleep with him."-Salene.  
  
,,You could be right about that."  
  
,,Well, you know Lex!"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, I do. iI know he'll end up marrying Tai-San, but does he already love her?/i Oh sh*t! The beans!" (they were getting a bit black, while they were supposed to be WHITE beans in tomato sauce).  
  
,,I think they'll be fine, besides, after eating beans everyday, I think a bit of black is good for the variation!"-Salene.  
  
,,You have a point there!" (we looked at each other and started laughing again).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Finally having the breakfast ready) ,,That took long!"-Lex (still angry).  
  
,,Oh, you wanna do it next time, Lex?"-Salene.  
  
,,That's a good idea."-Amber.  
  
,,Well, I can't do it worse than they, can I? The beans are all black, they really took to long!"-Lex.  
  
,,Oh keep your mouth shut, Lex. I've never seen you cook anything."-Sasha.  
  
,,No you keep your mouth shut! What are you doing here anyway, you're no Mallrat! Why don't you just leave, like you did last time?"-Lex.  
  
,,If that's what you want, I'll start packing!"-Sasha (walking out of the cafe angry).  
  
,,Oh cheer up, Lex! I'm sure Tai-San'll be fine. So you can stop taking it out on everybody else!" (running after Sasha).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Sasha!" (seeing him enter his room).  
  
,,Leave me alone."-Sasha.  
  
,,Oh come on! Lex didn't mean it like that, he's been in a bad mood ever since Tai-San got sick. He just took it out on you."  
  
,,I've outstayed my welcome again, I should leave."-Sasha.  
  
,,Of course you haven't outstayed your welcome! You're welcome here for as long as you want."  
  
,,Maybe you think so, but I don't think the rest does, besides, I should move on anyway."-Sasha.  
  
,,Just because Lex told you to leave, you will? Do you have any idea how stupid that is? Lex doesn't speak for all of us! I'm sure Amber, Bray, Ryan, Salene, Trudy and the girls don't want you to go!"  
  
,,Don't waist your breath, Morgaine, I've made up my mind."-Sasha.  
  
,,Please, I don't want you to go!"  
  
,,I have to."-Sasha.  
  
,,Of course you have to. My mistake." (tears forming in my eyes).  
  
,,What do you mean? This has nothing to do with you!"-Sasha.  
  
,,I should have known it. You wouldn't even stay for Amber, so why would you for me?" (running to my room with tears streaming down my face).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i(Falling down on my bed and crying into my pillow) ,,How could I have been so stupid? I should have known he'd never stay. The last time he left, he even left Amber behind, so how could I have been so stupid to think he'd stay here just because I wanted him to? I should have thought of that before. He could never stay in one place for long. Now that I think of it, he's been a bit down all week. Oh honey, (Loes had jumped on my bed and I started stroking her) are you trying to cheer me up? You don't want him to leave either, do you? Don't worry, you'll always have me. And I'll always have you. (I layed next to her with no more tears to cry left)./i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After about an hour) ,,Sasha?" (hearing footstaps outside my room).  
  
,,He just left."-Amber (coming into my room).  
  
,,You must think I'm really stupid to made your mistake all over again."  
  
,,You're not stupid, everyone could see you were in love, it was just to bad that you were in love with Sasha."-Amber.  
  
,,So he really left?"  
  
,,Yes, I'm sorry."-Amber.  
  
,,It's not your fault, it's mine."  
  
,,No, it's his. He just can't have a long relationship, he always runs away."-Amber.  
  
,,I know, I should have thought of that sooner. I actually thought he liked me too."  
  
,,He does, I just talked to him before he left, he told me to tell you it wasn't you it was him."-Amber.  
  
,,If that isn't the oldest line in the book!"  
  
,,I think he really meant it."-Amber.  
  
,,Yeah, I'm sure of it, but he'll also have forgotten me in a few weeks."  
  
,,Of course he wouldn't. Maybe he'll be back for you."-Amber.  
  
,,You don't honestly believe that, do you? He never came back for you, why would he come back for me?"  
  
,,You said something like that to him too, didn't you? Why?"-Amber.  
  
,,Because about every boy likes you, so if he wouldn't come back for someone like you, then why would he come back for someone like me? No boy ever liked me."  
  
,,Stop that! I'm not better than you! Everybody here likes you! Well, except of course Ebony and Lex, but that's because you blew Ebony's masterplan by bringing me back and as for Lex, why does Lex hate anyone? You'd be strange if he did like you. So stop this! YOU are the better one."- Amber.  
  
,,Thanks, do you know that you're a really good lyer?"  
  
,,That wasn't a lie, now I'll go, I still have to do some stuff before tomorrow."-Amber.  
  
,,Your wedding! I almost forgot! Are you gonna have a hen night?"  
  
,,No, with Tai-San ill and Sasha just leaving, we didn't have time to organise something and I don't really care either, I just wanna marry Bray."-Amber.  
  
,,Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
,,Yeah, tomorrow." Amber.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	28. Yell and Shout

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I layed in bed for a long time after that, still sad, I heard Pride coming back and everyone greating him and a little while later cheers about Tai- San doing better, but I didn't get out, I couldn't get out. I was still not ready. Then after a few hours, when I was getting hungry, I finally pulled myself together and walked to the food court for something to eat and I bumped into Ebony, who sat there looking sad).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey Ebony."  
  
,,Oh, hay."-Ebony (not very friendly).  
  
,,Having trouble with the wedding tomorrow?"  
  
,,No, why would I."-Ebony (not sounding to convincing).  
  
,,Because Bray is marrying Amber and not you."  
  
,,So?"-Ebony (hostile).  
  
,,Oh forget it!" (my bad mood coming out again).  
  
,,Then beat it!"-Ebony.  
  
,,Why would I? This is just as much my home as it is yours!"  
  
,,I've been here longer!"-Ebony (standing up and looking angry at me).  
  
,,But I think they like me better! Because why would anyone like you? You never show them your nice side, many of them don't even think you HAVE a nice side!" (without moving even an inch and staring right back).  
  
,,And what about you? Sasha left you, do you think he would do that if you were such a great girl?"-Ebony.  
  
,,So what about Bray? You really handled him great! Guys really like it when you kidnap them and treaten to kill their girlfriends!" (getting really mad and raising myself up to my full bodylenght, which made me a lot taller than Ebony, who now had to look up).  
  
,,You didn't even had to do that to get rid of Sasha, one conflict with Lex and he left, without ever thinking of you!"-Ebony.  
  
,,YOU STUPID WITCH! I SHOULD HAVE TOLD THEM TO TROW YOU OUT THE MINUTE I GOT HERE!"  
  
,,THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU? I'LL TELL YOU, BECAUSE YOU KNEW THEY WOULDN'T BELIEVE YOU."-Ebony.  
  
,,NO, BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU COULD CHANGE, SO YOU WOULDN'T SELL THEM OUT. I'M SURE THEY WOULD BELIEVE ME, THEY ALWAYS HATED YOU, THEY WOULD LOVE AN EXCUSE TO TROW YOU OUT!" (at this Ebony got really mad and punched me in the face).  
  
,,WATCH YOUR MOUTH!"-Ebony.  
  
,,HOW DARE YOU!" (giving her a punch too).  
  
,,EASY, LIKE THIS!"-Ebony (punching me again, them we both got so mad, we really started fighting).  
  
,,HEY, STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!"-Amber (everyone had heard the noise and rushed to the cafe, Amber was the first one to get there and broke up the fighting).  
  
,,What is going on?"-Salene (looking a bit scared).  
  
,,Nothing."-Ebony (we still looked angrily at each other).  
  
,,I'm going to my room."  
  
,,That's a good idea, care to follow it, Ebony?"-Amber (Ebony gave me one final angry look and then we both walked away).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In my room) iStupid girl! I just wanted to talk to her and she starts talking about Sasha and . . . and . . . (the anger fading away) and I stormed at her like a wild animal. How could I be so stupid? I completely distroyed the mood, or as Tai-San would call it, brought bad vibes. And that the day before Bray and Amber's wedding! I have to make peace with her, but I don't think she'll want that. What if we get into another fight? I think I'd better just stay here. Maybe get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day, I just wish Sasha could be there too."/i  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	29. Eat and Organize

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning) iUhm, I don't want to get up.(sleepy) The wedding! (sitting up at once) Today's the wedding! What time is it?Well, the sun seems to be up for a while, so I guess it's about nine o'clock. The wedding is gonna be after lunch, so we have plenty of time. But first of all we have to get some flowers, Patsy and Cloe would get those and we have to decorate the Mall. There is not gonna be any antidote handouts today, the other tribes didn't like that, but we need all the time we can get. And we don't even have it, Tai-San hasn't been able to make more, first she was to ill and when she got better she said she had to meditate for the wedding, so we only have a small buttom of antidote that we had left from before she got ill, that's for imergencies. Come to think of it, we did have a big supply of antidote before she got sick, we've used it for two days! Well, that's not important now, the wedding is, I really have to get up, we have a lot to do./i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(After getting up and putting on my usual clothes, I would put on the dress later.) ,,Hello everybody!" (everyone was in the cafe except for Amber).  
  
,,Hay, come sit over here."-Salene (at a table with Ryan, Trudy and Bray).  
  
,,Yeah, in a minute. (walking over to Ebony who sat all alone at a table in the back.) Ebony, I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I lost it. I shouldn't have taken Sasha leaving out on you. Byegones?"  
  
,,Whatever you say."-Ebony (not to friendly, but I didn't let that bother me).  
  
,,Thanks, we shouldn't be fighting on a weddingday." (getting some food and walking over to Salene's table).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When most people were almost finished eating.) ,,Okay, we have some things that need taking care of to make the wedding perfect. First of all, Patsy and Cloe, you two would get flowers, you know which ones right?"  
  
,,Yes, you told us yesterday."-Patsy.  
  
,,Okay, Ryan and Salene, would you go with them?"  
  
,,We can go alone!"-Cloe.  
  
,,No, honey, that's way to dangerous."-Salene.  
  
,,Okay, you do that?"  
  
,,Sure."-Ryan.  
  
,,Okay, next-"  
  
,,Hey, who died and put you in charge?"-Lex.  
  
,,I'm the weddingplanner, Lex, I have to PLAN the WEDDING. (Lex mumbled something) Okay, Tai-San, you said something about purifying yourself for the wedding?"  
  
,,Yes, I'm going to meditate until the ceremony. And I'm not eating until tonight."-Tai-San (who was indeed not eating).  
  
,,Fine, Pride and Danni, if you two could try and find some food for tonight?"  
  
,,Sure. We'll see what we can do."-Pride.  
  
,,Alright, now, it would be great if we had music tonight, to dance on, so Jack and Dal, would you take care of that? Oh, and KC, why don't you try and help them? I think you could be a great dj. Deal?"  
  
,,We'll see what we can do."-Jack.  
  
,,Great, and Trudy and Ellie, if you could decorate the Mall?"  
  
,,Sure, I think we'll be able to make it look great!"-Ellie.  
  
,,But what about Brady?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I'm sure you can just put her in her cradle and then decorate the Mall, if she starts to cry, you'll hear her at once."  
  
,,I'll see if that works."-Trudy.  
  
,,And Lex and Alice, you could guard the Mall, I don't think that is going to be really hard, just see if there aren't any strange people walking around. But I think there won't be many of those, so I'm sure you'll be able to help Trudy and Ellie a bit."  
  
,,Can't Ebony and the militia do that?"-Lex.  
  
,,What is it Lex, tired already? (mocking) Sorry, I need Ebony and the militia, they have to look around in the city, to make sure there is no sign of the Chosen. We have to be extremely careful about them today, because I think they would see this as a great opportunity. They kind of prefer weddings to come barging in."  
  
,,You mean they've done it before?"-Ellie.  
  
,,On who's wedding?"-Dal.  
  
,,I can't say, those people don't know they'll get married yet, I'll tell you when I can. Now, why is everyone still standing here? We have to get to work! (everybody got up, some, like Lex, not looking really happy with taking orders from me, and started to begin on their tasks.) Oh Bray, have you found a nice suit?"  
  
,,Yeah, don't worry, I found a great one."-Bray. ,,Okay, that's great."  
  
,,But what am I supposed to do?"-Bray.  
  
,,You can start preparing for later, don't you have some tribalmarkings to put on or something, or you could always help Trudy and Ellie decorate the Mall, or keep an eye on Ebony to see if she's really out looking for the Chosen, or you could try and find some food, there are a lot of things to do."  
  
,,I'm sure I can find something to help with."-Bray.  
  
,,Okay, good luck."  
  
,,You too."-Bray (we both walked into another direction).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	30. Makeup and Decorating

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,Rise and shine!" (coming into Amber's room).  
  
,,I was already up, I just couldn't let Bray see me, Salene said something about bad luck."-Amber (siting in front of her mirror with her dress already on and going trough her make-up).  
  
,,What are you doing?"  
  
,,I'm juist trying to find some good make-up to wear today, I have to much dark colours, not really white and golds."-Amber.  
  
,,Wait here! I'll be back in a sec! (running to my room to find the make-up I got from that shop Sasha and I went to.) Here I am!" (running back to her room and opening the bags).  
  
,,Wow, where did you get all that?"-Amber.  
  
,,Me and Sasha . . . (I got sad thinking about Sasha and trailed off, but quickly got over it) We found a make-up shop one day when we were just walking around, it was in a bit of a backalley so it wasn't looted that much, I just grabbed everything that was left and here it is. I always wanted to have a big stash of make-up."  
  
,,It sure is a lot, I don't think we'll need all of it."-Amber.  
  
,,Yeah, I know, but I brought it all because it's not organised yet, I have to sort it all out first, but I can do that later, if you take those bags, then I'll take these, if you find anything white, gold, or yellow, just put it there." (we started going trough all the bags).  
  
,,I think that was about it."-Amber (after going trough all the bags).  
  
,,Yeah, I think you're right, I'll just go and put these away then, so you can put up some make-up."  
  
,,I just don't know what to make, I always just do some stripes and stuff and then I'm ready, but I don't think I want that for my wedding."-Amber.  
  
,,Want me to do it? I love this stuff. I think I could make something of it."  
  
,,Yeah, thanks."-Amber.  
  
,,No problemo, like I said, I love this." (starting to go trough the make- up looking for inspiration).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A little while later) ,,What do you think?"  
  
,,It's great!"-Amber (she had golden lipstick on and yellow eyeshadow with glitters and a thin line of black eyepencil. She had a stripe by her eyes, just like Ebony used to have when she was still with the Loco's only not in black, but in white glitters. And with a gold eyepencil I had drawn two rings on her forhead, clinged together, symbolysing the weddingrings.)  
  
,,Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it myself."  
  
,,I could have never come up with that, those rings and that white stripe, brilliant!"-Amber.  
  
,,And what about your hair, are you gonna put it down?"  
  
,,I don't know, I think Bray will like it, but I have no idea what to do with it when it's down."-Amber.  
  
,,I always have the same problems, I always wear it in the same fashion for a long time, I've worn it in a ponytail for years, and then all of the sudden, I took it down, and I wore it down for a long while, occasionally doing something with it or cutting it. But back to you, I think it would look great if you have it down."  
  
,,Yeah, I think I'll just let it curl."-Amber.  
  
,,You mean like when . . . oh wait, that hasn't happened yet, silly me. Well, why don't you just put it down and see how it looks?"  
  
,,Sure."-Amber (a few minutes later it was down into tight curls, just like when Ebony banished her and Bray, and she looked amazed in the mirror).  
  
,,It's fab!"  
  
,,Yeah, it does look okay."-Amber.  
  
,,Okay? It's perfect! Hold on, how about you put some of these in it?" (holding up a spraycan with golden glitters).  
  
,,Yeah, that would look nice."-Amber.  
  
,,I've got them in every colour you can think of, we can also spray some in Patsy, Cloe and Salene's hair."  
  
,,And don't forget yourself."-Amber.  
  
,,Yeah right, okay, close your eyes and mouth, we don't want them coming in there, trust me, that's not funny. I'll spray some. (spraying her head full with glitters) You can look now, I might have overdone it a bit, but I think it looks great."  
  
,,Great! And with the veil and all I don't think you're gonna see them that much."-Amber.  
  
,,Yeah, the veil, here it is, do you have some clips so I can put it in? What am I saying, of course you have clips, how else can you get your Zulu knots to stay in? Don't mind me, I'm a bit out of it today."  
  
,,That's okay, I'm a bit nervous myself."-Amber (giving me the clips so I could pin the veil in her hair).  
  
,,Finished! You look great, I don't think Bray will be able to keep his eyes off you!"  
  
,,Are you sure?"-Amber (getting cold feet).  
  
,,Of course I'm sure, now stop freaking out! He'll like you, whether you're in a great dress, or in . . . I don't know . . . mud! So calm down, you two are like Romeo and Juliet, Lois and Clark, Amber and Bray. Chill!" (Amber calmed down a bit, but she continued to be nervous).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Going to check on the rest.) ,,Hey Trudy, how's it going?"  
  
,,I don't know, Ellie's doing it on her own now, I had to feed Brady, she was crying, but Alice was helping the whole time and so was Bray, while Lex is walking around a bit. You should really try to get him to do something."- Trudy.  
  
,,Well we need someone to keep an eye on things and I don't think Lex would be a real help to anybody, so now he can walk around doing nothing, while 'guarding' the Mall, instead of lying around doing nothing, like he usually does."  
  
,,One step at a time, right?"-Trudy.  
  
,,Yeah, something like that. But why don't we go see how everything is going with the decorations?"  
  
,,Fine by me!"-Trudy (we both walked down to the main hall to see a lot of golden drapes hanging around and vases, okay there were more like empty bottles from Lex, with white flowers in them everywhere).  
  
,,Wow, it looks fantastic! How did you know you had to get gold and white?"  
  
,,Oh, Salene hinted a bit."-Ellie (standing on a chair hanging up what looked like the millionth golden drape).  
  
,,And where did you get those drapes?"  
  
,,We had them on the farm, they used to be our cuirtons, but when our mom redecorated, she got new ones and these where just laying around catching dust, so we just brought them here."-Alice (coming out of the sewers with another load of the golden see-trough fabric).  
  
,,Well, that was a very good idea, it's looking great in here! And then those flowers, next time I'm decorating my room, I know who to ask for help!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Walking on to see how the rest is doing) ,,Hey Lex, seen any suspicious looking people yet?"  
  
,,If you mean if those flowerpickers are back yet, no. Nor are Pride and that Danni."-Lex.  
  
,,Thanks for the information, Lex, but I just meant suspisious looking people, you know, like Chosen or thiefs, you know, people looking a bit like you or KC."  
  
,,I'm bored, how many suspisious looking people do you think I've seen!"- Lex.  
  
,,Okay, that's all I needed to hear, as you were." (walking on towards Jacks room).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Getting there.) ,,Hay guys, how's it going in here? Getting on with the music?"  
  
,,Uhm, yeah, working like a charm."-Jack.  
  
,,Really?"  
  
,,Well . . . we just need to perfect a few things."-Dal.  
  
,,Yeah."-KC.  
  
,,Alright, do you think those 'few things' will be perfected by this afternoon?"  
  
,,Sure. No problem."-Jack.  
  
,,Okay . . . (not believing him) Well if you need any help, just ask, 'kay?"  
  
,,Of course."-Dal.  
  
,,In that case, keep up the good work, guys."  
  
,,We will."-KC.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	31. Stress and Dresses

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Walking around a bit) i,,Okay, now what? There isn't much left to do, it's about perfect. No it would be perfect if Sasha was here (a little voice in the back of my head). Stop that, I won't think about him! He left, he's gone, he's not coming back! There's no use thinking about him. So, what can I do. How about I go make lunch, it's not really time for lunch yet, but who cares, I can just make a big fancy lunch, that is, if we have the stuff for that. So let's see what there is. If I keep busy I might get HIM out of my head. Stop, I wouldn't think about him. To the kitchen now, let's see what we've got. (getting there and looking in the cupboards) Oh, we do have some good food. And there is some of Salene's bread left from breakfast, how about I make some soup, so we'll have enough room for the big meal tonight and I don't need much stuff for that, I can use some of those beans in tomato sauce, that seems to be the only thing that we never run out off, and nobody likes it, which could be the reason we never run out of them. And here are some fresh veggies. Let's think, how did my mom always make that great tomato soup? Uhm . . . she used tomato buillon, but we don't have that, but the cans of beans in tomato sauce can be used for that, I'll just put it in one big pan and get some extra water in it, slice up some vegtables and put them in, heat it and it's ready. My mom also used to put in salami, but we don't have any, so this'll just have to do. Maybe I can find some cheeze somewhere, nah, we don't ever have cheeze, so if we do, it would be best if we'd save it for tonight. Then I think I'll start cutting those vegtables now."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey, Trudy told me she saw you going in here."-Danni (walking into the kitchen obvious just back, as I was looking for a pan for the soup).  
  
,,Oh hay! How did it go? Get anything good?" (standing up with a pan in my hands).  
  
,,You could say that agian! We got a lot of flower, so Salene can keep making that delicious bread of hers, and we found honey and some peanutbutter and sirop."-Danni.  
  
,,And some girl gave us some homemade jelly."-Pride.  
  
,,Great! So we have something to put on Salenes bread. But is that all you got? We can't have bread on the wedding!"  
  
,,Relax, we also have some fresh fruits."-Danni.  
  
,,What kind of fruits?"  
  
,,Peaches, strawberries, melons, apples and oranges. Oh, and some apricots, but those are dried."-Pride.  
  
,,Really? All those? That's great! And did you say something about strawberries, melons and dried apricots? That's great! I can make a great fruitsalade with those and the honey and sirop! That is going to be great!"  
  
,,But that's not all! We also have meat, it's canned, but it's meat."- Danni.  
  
,,Meat? We haven't had meat in a long time, unless you count that little bit of meat in Ambers macaroni!"  
  
,,I know, isn't it great!"-Danni.  
  
,,That sure is food for a wedding."  
  
,,Wow! What did you do with the place, it looks great!"-Salene (coming from downstairs). ,,Salene and the others are back! I really need to go and see them, but I can't leave here."  
  
,,Do you want us to make the rest of the lunch?"-Pride.  
  
,,I couldn't ask you to do that! You just got back! I'll just talk to them later."  
  
,,Don't be silly, we can handle it and you've already done a lot. We'll take it from here."-Danni.  
  
,,Are you sure?"  
  
,,Of course, now go, before we chance our minds."-Pride.  
  
,,Thanks guys, I owe you one!"  
  
,,Go!"-Danni.  
  
,,I'm going, I'm going! Hey, you come with me now, hon!" (picking up Loes who was about to sneak into the kitchen).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hey guys! How did it go?" (walking downstairs to Salene and the others still carrying Loes).  
  
,,We found great flowers, look!"-Patsy (holding the flowers she had up to me, she had orange ones).  
  
,,They're beautiful! Did you get those yourself?"  
  
,,Well I helped."-Cloe (also holding a boeket of orange flowers).  
  
,,The girls have orange flowers to match their dresses and I have pink flowers (showing her boeket) And Ryan has the flowers for Amber, all white and yellow ones."-Salene.  
  
,,Well they are great, let's go and see Amber, Ryan you can help Ellie and Trudy with the decorating, I just need to talk to Salene and the girls. Here, I'll give those to Amber." (getting the flowers from Ryan and walking in the direction of Ambers room, followed by Salene, Patsy and Cloe).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hay Amber, wow, you look great!"-Salene.  
  
,,Yeah, you look great Amber!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Thanks, but I owe that to Morgaine, she did my make-up."-Amber.  
  
,,It really looks great, Morgaine."-Patsy.  
  
,,Thanks Pats, but I wanted to talk to all of you. As you know the wedding is after lunch, which should be ready soon, so I thougth that we'd just eat it here and then change into our dresses and do our make-up and everything. Okay?"  
  
,,Fine by me."-Salene.  
  
,,What's for lunch?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Soup with Salene's bread that was left from breakfast."  
  
,,Jummy!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Of course it's jummy."-Amber.  
  
,,So then we'll do it my way? First eat and then put on our dresses?"  
  
,,I want to wear my dress now!-Patsy.  
  
,,Why can't we put on our dress and then eat?"-Cloe.  
  
,,Because you might spill some soup on your dress and you want to keep it nice don't you?"-Salene.  
  
,,That's exactly what I meant."  
  
,,We won't spill any soup!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Please?"-Patsy.  
  
,,No, you'll just have to wait a bit longer."-Amber.  
  
,,But I don't wanna wait!"-Patsy.  
  
,,Don't worry, I don't think you'll have to wait long, the soup should be ready soon." ,,But can we look at our dress then?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Sure you can! But why don't you show Amber the flowers you got?"-Salene.  
  
,,Oh, let me see!"-Amber.  
  
,,Those are for you."-Cloe (pointing at the flowers I was still holding).  
  
,,They're beautiful! Did you girls get those yourself?"-Amber.  
  
,,Salene and Ryan helped."-Patsy.  
  
,,And those are Salene's flowers."-Cloe (pointing at the flowers Salene just put down).  
  
,,And we got these!"-Patsy (showing her her own flowers).  
  
,,They're very pretty. Why don't you put them down for a minute and go see how the soups coming."-Amber (the girls did what she'd said).  
  
,,So what do you think?"-Salene.  
  
,,I think the flowers are beautiful."-Amber.  
  
,,Great, thanks for going with the girls for that, Salene."  
  
,,No problem, so how are we gonna do this?"-Salene.  
  
,,We'll just do everything like it's a normal wedding. Tai-San is gonna lead the ceremony, so we don't have to worry about that and the Mall looks great, thanks to Ellie, Trudy and Alice."  
  
,,Yeah it really does, it looks perfect."-Salene.  
  
,,And who's the first man?"-Amber.  
  
,,Dal is, so you'll have to dance with Dal, Salene."  
  
,,As long as I can dance with Ryan too, I'm okay with that. Atleast I don't have to dance with Lex."-Salene.  
  
,,I don't think Bray would ask him to be his best man, how long can a marrage last if he's the best man?"-Amber.  
  
,,I don't think really long."-Salene.  
  
,,Here is the soup!"-Cloe (coming in with a tray with three plates of soup on it).  
  
,,Oh, look out! Don't drop it, honey!" (picking the tray out of her hands when she was about to drop it all over the floor).  
  
,,Lunch's served!"-Salene (hurrying to release Patsy, who just walked in, from the second tray with two plates on it).  
  
,,Enjoy your soup!"-Amber (everybody sat down and started to eat).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When everyone was finished with the soup) ,,Okay, I'll take these to the kitchen so you can put on your dresses, okay?"  
  
,,I can do that, you also need to put on your dress."-Amber.  
  
,,No, they can't see you in your weddingdress yet, it's bad luck, and it's supposed to be a surprise."  
  
,,Fine, so what am I supposed to do then? I can't sit around here doing nothing, it's my weddingday!"-Amber.  
  
,,That's why you have to sit around doing nothing, don't worry, you can help Patsy and Cloe with their make-up and hair and it's not gonna be much longer."  
  
,,I feel like I'm a little kid being told what to do. You do know that I'm older than you right?"-Amber.  
  
,,Oh stop whining! I'll be back in a flash." (laughing while exitting the room).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Finished!"-Salene (she had been doing Patsies make-up).  
  
,,You all look great!"-Amber (just moments before she had finished with Cloes make-up).  
  
,,So do you, Amber."-Cloe.  
  
,,I think we all look great!" (Patsy, Cloe and Salene had their make-up in the same way as Amber, only without the two rings on her forhead, they had one ring on each cheek. And their make-up was not in gold, but in colours matching their dresses).  
  
,,I couldn't agree more."-Salene.  
  
,,So I guess we can begin!"-Amber (obviously relieved she didn't have to wait any longer). ,,Yeah, I'll go tell everyone. You stay put and wait till I say you can come, okay?" (walking outside not wearing the same make-up as Amber, Salene and the girls, but instead having three red roses on my cheek to match the ones on my dress, red lipstick and a thin line of red eyeshadow on my eyelids and with my hair finally out of my ponytail).  
  
,,Wait, I think you should wear a necklace, Morgaine, it would look great with your dress."-Salene (I wore a strapless, red dress with little roses on the top and bottom and with a lot of layers of white fabric over the skirt, making if puff. With that I had red high-heels and of course my red glasses, for I did want to see the wedding and had no desirer to bump into things).  
  
,,I think that would be great, but I don't have any jewelery. Atleast not here."  
  
,,I'm sure Zandra has some, she wouldn't mind. And earings would be nice too."-Salene.  
  
,,But . I can't just take one of Zandra's necklaces, I don't have the right to do that."  
  
,,I'm sure she wouldn't mind."-Amber.  
  
,,I don't know."  
  
,,Come on, I'll get her jewelery."-Salene (walking out the room).  
  
i,,Oh god, here it comes."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Here I am!"-Salene (walking trough the door).  
  
,,What did you find?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Is it something fun?"-Cloe.  
  
,,We should really hurry, we can't postpone the wedding any longer."  
  
,,I don't know, maybe I shouldn't get married. What if Bray-"-Amber.  
  
,,Whatever you're gonna say, stop it, don't be stupid. It's gonna be okay, you're just getting cold feet. Just sit down and chill!" (giving her a light push in the direction of her bed, 'cause there weren't any seats in her room).  
  
,,Come on Salene, what is that?"-Cloe (Amber sat down).  
  
,,These are all the jewels I could find."-Salene (showing us the jewelery as Amber got up again to see them too).  
  
,,Wow!"-Cloe.  
  
,,They are beautiful!"-Patsy.  
  
,,Look at that one!"-Cloe (pointing at a ring with a precious stone the size of an egg, looking way to big for anyones finger).  
  
,,What do you think, Morgaine?"-Salene.  
  
,,I think we really should hurry."  
  
,,Oh, come on, what do you think of those?"-Salene.  
  
,,They're beautiful, but I shouldn't wear them, they're not mine."  
  
,,After the virus, everything is everyones, you just have to get your hands on it."-Amber.  
  
,,Amber! I never thought you'd say something like that!"  
  
,,Yeah, I'm really surprising, now come on, which one do you like?"-Amber (picking up the ring Cloe had just pointed out).  
  
,,Certainly not that ring!" ,,You're right about that! Who'd wear something like that?"-Salene (staring horrified at the ring).  
  
,,Not me! Do you have any idea how heavy this is?"-Amber (putting the ring down again).  
  
,,But Morgaine, we were talking about which one you DO like."-Salene.  
  
,,Okay, I like that one." (aiming at a necklace made of some kind of metal whire with red stones in it).  
  
,,Yeah, it's great, I never thought Zandra would like things like that, I thought she only liked the big, fancy, shiny ones."-Salene (everyone nodded in agreement).  
  
,,And what about these earrings?"-Amber (picking up smal, red rings).  
  
,,They are so pretty!"-Patsy.  
  
,,Yeah, they are."  
  
,,So we have a winner?"-Salene.  
  
,,If you mean me, yeah, I really feel like a winner, with all of you picking out jewelery for me!" (not sarcastic).  
  
,,Great, now put them on and I think we can start."-Amber (getting nervous again).  
  
,,No! We have to find some for you too!"  
  
,,And for us!"-Patsy and Cloe.  
  
,,Okay, we'll find something for all of us."-Amber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(fifteen minutes later, walking out of the room). ,,OKAY EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND PLEASE!" (shouting, if you hadn't noticed).  
  
,,What? You don't have to shout!"-Lex (everyone did gather around).  
  
,,Oh I'm sorry Lex, did I hurt your poor ears? (mocking) Alright, I just wanted to say that the wedding can begin. Or is there something not ready yet?"  
  
,,We have just a few things to do, we'll be ready in a minute."-Ellie.  
  
,,Uhm . . . we're finished."-Jack.  
  
,,We just need you for a moment, could you come with me?"-Danni (heading to the kitchen).  
  
,,Sure. (following her) Is something wrong with the food?"  
  
,,It's fine, but are you still gonna do something to those fruits?"-Danni.  
  
,,Oh my God! I totally forgot about that! Did you keep aside the melons, strawberries and apricots?" (getting to the kitchen where Pride was).  
  
,,Yes, they're right over there."-Pride (pointing at the fruit, sliced, sitting on a shelf).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Ten minutes later, walking into Amber's room where she, Salene, Patsy and Cloe were still waiting). ,,Sorry, there were some things that weren't ready yet, but now we can begin."  
  
,,Finally!"-Amber (looking like she was gonna be sick).  
  
,,Amber, I told you, don't worry, it's gonna be great, he'll think you're beautiful, nothing will go wrong, you won't fall, he won't say no, nobody's gonna attack, so just sit down."-Salene (giving me a meaningful look).  
  
,,You forgot that she's not gonna be lost for words and just stand there."- Patsy.  
  
,,I take it you're a bit nervous?"  
  
,,Panicking more like it."-Cloe.  
  
,,But like Salene said, nothing is gonna go wrong, now, are you ready? (Amber nodded, not able to say anything.) Okay, let's begin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	32. Weddings and Announcements

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(I walked out again telling everybody to take their places. Dal walked to the top of the stairs, he was gonna give Amber away, Bray walked to the fountain where Tai-San and Ryan, his best man, were already standing and everybody else just took a seat. The wedding mars started and first Salene walked down the stairs, Ryan looked at her with an astonished look in his eyes. Then Dal took his place on top of the stairs. After a little while Amber still wasn't there, just as he was turning to go see why she didn't show, she came out of her room and took her place next to Dal, with Patsy and Cloe holding her veil. Nobody said anything, Bray just looked at her, looking like he saw . . . well Amber. She smiled at him and he smiled back, a bit sheepish. Then she, Dal, Patsy and Cloe started to walk down the stairs, being looked at by everyone, but Amber didn't seem to notice, she just walked to Bray, never loosing his gaze. And positively glowing, not seeming sick at all, just perfectly happy. When she reached him, she let go of Dal and linked arms with Bray, while he muttered something to her, they never broke their eyecontact. Then Tai-San started talking and married them. They looked happier than ever and didn't even notice when Ryan dropped the ring. After the wedding, we had a big dinner, even though it was kind of early, with the stuff Danni and Pride had gotten earlier that day. Everybody loved my fruitsalade and it was gone in no time, I had taken some of it before anyone else, knowing from experience it wouldn't take long before the bowl was empty. Amber and Bray hardly ate anything, they just looked at each other and those special smiles they had during the wedding never faded from their faces. I found myself for a moment thinking about sitting like that with Sasha, but quickly banished that thought from my head. I wouldn't think about him. I wouldn't miss him. I wouldn't cry over a boy, not anymore. No matter how much that boy meant to me. Not even when he was the one that had made me stop missing my parents, or atleast not as much. I couldn't think about him. Then Tai-San stood up and everybody stopped talking and looked at her. Even Amber and Bray tore their eyes away from one another and looked at her. Curious what kind of toast she would make, hoping it wouldn't be to much 'mumbo jumbo' as Alice had once put it so elegantly. But she didn't make a toast. Instead she started about her illness.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Dear friends, no, dear family, as you all know I was sick yesterday. But I now know it wasn't an illness, it was a message. It told me that I shouldn't keep the formula to the antidote all to myself, I should shair it with someone, so if I get sick again or even die, the antidote won't be lost."-Tai-San (everyone started talking, wondering who she had picked).  
  
,,So who is it Tai-San?"-Ryan.  
  
,,I've chosen Pride."-Tai-San.  
  
,,What!"-Lex (angrily getting up).  
  
,,He knows the most about plants and when he goes back to his own tribe, they'll have someone who knows the formula too."-Tai-San (remaining calm, as only she could, under the angry glare of Lex).  
  
,,But who knows if he can be trusted?"-Lex.  
  
,,He and his tribe took care of Amber. And I can sense he can be trusted."- Tai-San (everyone looked at each other, thinking: here she goes agian).  
  
,,But-"-Lex.  
  
,,Hold on, I never even said I'd want to learn the formula, I'm going back to the Gaians today."-Pride (standing up, but also remaining calm).  
  
,,You can't leave, not when there are so many lives at stake, I know you can't."-Tai-San (turning her intense gaze on Pride).  
  
,,Alright, I'll stay, but I'll go back as soon as I'm finished. But first I'll show our newly wedded couple here where their treehouse is. I'll be back tomorrow."-Pride.  
  
(And so it was decided, after the big party and dance tonight, he would take Amber and Bray to the treehouse to spend their honeymoon there and he'd stay that night at the Gaians, before going back the next day to learn the formula to the antidote.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	33. Dance and Kiss

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(At the dance later that night I was sitting on the side staring to my feet deep in thought). ,,Do you wanna dance?"-Lex (at his usual creepy way).  
  
,,Sure." (not to comfortable dancing with Lex, but reminded at how much I'd loved disco's back in 'the old days').  
  
,,Let's go then."-Lex.  
  
(He walked to the dancefloor. First we just danced, not touching each other, then a slow song came up ,it looked like the others had finally been able to persuade KC to play a slow song, and Lex grabbed my hands and tried to get close to me, I smelled his breath, he'd been drinking, a lot.) ,,Lex, I'll . . . I wanna stop, I . . . have to get some fresh air." (pulling away).  
  
,,Don't go babe, it was just getting fun."-Lex.  
  
,,I'm sure there are other woman who want to dance with you iwhy I wouldn't know."/i  
  
,,What, not even a kiss before you go?"-Lex (holding my hands firmly).  
  
,,Let me go!" (trying to pull myself free).  
  
,,Oh, are we gonna play hard to get?"-Lex (not letting go).  
  
,,Let me go! I don't want to dance!" (now panicking).  
  
,,But I want to dance. And you're not going anywhere."-Lex (the people around us had stopped dancing to see what was going on).  
  
,,Let go off her, Lex."-Pride (pulling my arms out of Lex' hands).  
  
,,Why don't you go and cool off."-Bray (directing him in the way of the door, I saw Amber and Danni standing near by, looking a bit scared. Well, Danni was looking scared, Amber looked mad at Lex).  
  
,,Alright, I was just having some fun."-Lex (giving up and walking to the door).  
  
,,I'm sorry I ruined the mood." (looking at Amber before storming off).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(I ran straight past my room and before I knew it I was on the roof. It was a bright night, without clouds. The sight of the full moon got vague as my eyes got wet from tears.) i,,Atleast there isn't a circle around the moon. I don't even know where I heard that, I just know a circle around the moon means bad things are coming. Don't be stupid, it could just have been something from a movie. Something made up. (the view got clear again as my tears lessened. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the last ones and smiled a bit when I saw an eyelash on my finger) Just like that one night with Amber and Bray. I wish Sasha was with me now. (blowing the eyelash away and taking a deep breath before focussing on the stars.) Let's see if I can find a star sign. I don't think I can, I've never really tried, but I guess I'll find out soon." (I stood there for a few moments searching the sky enjoying the cool breeze and calming down)./i  
  
,,Because I love you."-Sasha (from behind me).  
  
,,What?" (turning around shocked at seeing him standing by the door).  
  
,,The last thing you said to me, why I would stay for you. The answer is that I love you."-Sasha.  
  
,,You're back!" (with my eyes open in shock, his words didn't seem to sink in).  
  
,,Yeah, I am. I couldn't stay away."-Sasha.  
  
,,I missed you!" (I snapped out of it and ran to Sasha, almost knocking him over and giving him a passionate kiss, forgetting everything that had happened in the last few days, missing him, the fight with Ebony, even the wedding, and just being perfectly happy).  
  
,,I should go more often, if this is my reward."-Sasha.  
  
,,Oh please, that line is older than Rome! Promise me you'll never leave again."  
  
,,I wouldn't dream of it."-Sasha (I smiled and we kissed again).  
  
,,Wanna go down and dance?"  
  
,,Only if it's with you."-Sasha (we went down to discover there was another slow song on and we danced till midnight, then the party slowly came to an end and everybody went to bed).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	34. Confessions and Fighting

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning going to breakfast) ,,Hay, how's everything going?" (Ebony, Alice, Tai-San, Danni, KC, Patsy and Cloe were sitting in the cafe).  
  
,,Good, that was a beautiful wedding, don't you think?"-Danni.  
  
,,Yeah it was great. I guess everybody else is still asleep."  
  
,,No, Dal is already at the farm. And Jack and Ellie are looking at some things they got."-Cloe.  
  
,,They've got a whole box filled with papers and stuff, how did they get all that?"-Patsy.  
  
i,,There was something about that, but what?"/i  
  
,,They got that from kids. They placed an add in the Amulet for information about the virus and-"-Alice.  
  
,,Who is this guy you're with Danni?"-Jack (walking into the food court and handing her a picture that seemed to come out of a magazine or newspaper showing Danni and an adult, beneath the photo it said something about a party for the people of Pandorax).  
  
i,,Oh, that's true, her dad!"/i  
  
,,That's my dad."-Danni (wispering, she had turned completely pale).  
  
,,What are you doing on a party from Pandorax?"-Ellie.  
  
,,So, how about it Danni?"-Ebony.  
  
,,You and he are connected right?"-Jack.  
  
,,Go ahead, it'll be okay. I promise."  
  
,,You know?"-Ebony.  
  
,,Of course I know, it's me remember?"  
  
,,And it never occured to you to share it with the rest of us?"-Alice.  
  
,,Danni didn't want you to know."  
  
,,What were you thinking off, Morgaine?"-Ellie.  
  
,,Just proves, you can't trust nobody."-KC.  
  
,,Look leave her alone, okay? I'll tell you. My father was working on a genetic enginering project. It got out of contol. The virus was created by accident."-Danni (tears were rolling down her face).  
  
,,When did they realise?"-Ellie.  
  
,,After the first few cases. He begged them to go public."-Danni.  
  
,,They covered it up instead. Pandorax. The government."-Ellie.  
  
,,I knew I wasn't crazy. I did hear that stuff on the video!"-Jack.  
  
,,Did you swipe it?"-Ellie.  
  
,,Yeah, I got rid of it. Along with anything else that might lead back to ME."-Danni.  
  
,,Murderers."-Ebony.  
  
,,Scum. They sold us all out."-Alice.  
  
,,And your dad went along with the lie."-Patsy.  
  
,,Why didn't he just go public himself?"-Cloe.  
  
,,He was scared of what they might do."-Danni.  
  
,,Scared? Of what? He knew he was gonna die anyway!"-Ellie.  
  
,,He was frightened of what THEY'd do to ME."-Danni.  
  
,,They treatened to KILL you?"-Tai-San (Danni nodded).  
  
,,He knew enough about the virus to know I would survive. And in the end, that was all that mattered."-Danni.  
  
,,So your father let the whole human race go to hell, just to protect you? His darling Danni? (at hearing this Danni ran to her room, I wanted to follow her). Hey, where do you think you're going? You've got some questions to answer! Like why you protected her, instead of looking out for the rest of us."-Ebony.  
  
,,Because you didn't need to know this! Who cares who's fault it is? Can't you see she feels terrible about it? That's why she's fighting to build a new world. Because she feels responsible for the old one ending! Now if you'll excuse me, Danni needs me. (with that I ran after Danni). iWhy did this need to happen on the day Amber, Bray and aspecially Pride are out? If they were here, it could have gone a lot better."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hay." (walking into Danni's room where she was crying on her bed).  
  
,,Hey."-Danni.  
  
,,Don't worry about it, they'll get over it soon."  
  
,,I hope so."-Danni.  
  
,,Hey, just look at what the others have done. Aspecially Ebony. She kidnapped Bray, stole the first sample of the antidote, organized the whole thing with Amber's dead. And that she did herself! And then Bray and Brady! Zoot was Bray's brother and the father of Brady, so you're not the only girl around here with a bad dad. Do you see them blaming Brady for anything Zoot did? Or Bray for that matter? No. And they won't blame you for what your father did. Just give them some time to get used to it."  
  
,,Thanks."-Danni.  
  
,,You're welcome. Look, there is Loes to look if you're okay." (seeing the little kitten walk in).  
  
,,She's sweet."-Danni.  
  
,,Yes she is. Here. (putting Loes next to Danni) I have to go, it's my turn to give out the antidote again."  
  
,,Okay, bye."-Danni (stroking Loes).  
  
,,Bye." (leaving the room).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Hay."-Sasha (waiting just outside Danni's room).  
  
,,What are you doing here?"  
  
,,I heard what happened, so I decited to wait here for you."-Sasha.  
  
,,Well I'm sorry, but like I told Danni, I'm on antidote duty, so, I really need to go. Don't want Ebony to get another reason to be mad at me, right?"  
  
,,Then I'd better walk you downstairs to make sure she won't hurt you."- Sasha.  
  
,,Hé! I can take care of myself you know!" (laughing).  
  
,,I know, but I don't know if Ebony knows."-Sasha.  
  
,,In that case, you really should come." (I linked my arm with his and walked down the stairs).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,There you are, we've been waiting for ten minutes. Where have you been?"- Ebony (standing by the antidote table and I think you can guess how she looks).  
  
,,Sorry Your Highness, I was just talking to Danni. Have a problem with that?"  
  
,,In a matter of fact I do. We're not so sure if you can be trusted."- Ebony.  
  
,,Speaking of yourself as 'we' now, Ebony? Don't you know that's only for the royal family?"  
  
,,I'm not the only one who thinks that."-Ebony.  
  
,,Really? So who else thinks like that? Lex? Stuff it Ebony!"  
  
,,Ladies, I don't want to butt in here, but there's a bunch of people waiting outside."-Pride.  
  
,,Pride! You're back soon!"  
  
,,It wasn't that far."-Pride.  
  
,,Okay, Pride, I think you should go to Danni."  
  
,,What is it? Is something wrong?"-Pride.  
  
,,Oh, nothing, it just turns out her dad killed off all the adults!"-Ebony (obviously sarcastic).  
  
,,She told you? How is she doing?"-Pride.  
  
,,Not so good."-Sasha (he had stayed quiet durning my whole conflict with Ebony).  
  
,,You'd better go see her." (Pride walked away).  
  
,,He knew? Great! Who else has that little brat told?"-Ebony.  
  
,,What's it to you?"  
  
,,I just wanna know who I'm going to kick out."-Ebony.  
  
,,Kick out? You? And you think they'll let you?"  
  
,,Ladies! People waiting for the antidote, ring any bells?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Oh right. Jack, lower the gates!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	35. Trouble and Poison

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
,,I want to get my antidote now!"-some guy at the end of the line with a metally thing on his head and his face painted with different coloured squires.  
  
,,If you want the antidote, just wait your turn!"-Ebony (turning around to give him a treatening look).  
  
,,On second thought, why would I want the antidote? Rumour has it we don't need it anymore!"-the guy (returning Ebony's look).  
  
,,Don't be stupid, of course you need the antidote! We all need it!"-Ebony.  
  
,,Some kids haven't had the antidote for a while. And guess what . . . They're all fine!"-the guy (this seemed to leave Ebony a bit speechless).  
  
,,Those kids are taking a really big risk! Some people are immume for the virus, that's why they don't get it even without the antidote. But I advise everyone to keep taking the antidote, because it's not very likely that you're one of those few people." (the guy didn't seem totally convinced, but as the crowd got restless and was starting to walk right over him in their attempt to get the antidote, he was forced to go back in line or leave. So he got back in line).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(When it was lunchtime and the queue was gone) ,,That was a really good excuse, how did you come up with it so quick?"-Ebony (a little less hostile than normally).  
  
,,Because I knew something like this would happen, so I just used the excuse Bray used, only a bit . . . more convincing."  
  
,,But in that case, do we need the antidote?"-Ebony.  
  
,,I don't really know, but I believe not. I think we should talk to the others about this."  
  
,,Yeah."-Ebony (deep in thought as we walked up the stairs for lunch to find about everyone sitting in the cafe).  
  
,,That's a new one! Why is everyone here? Is something wrong?"  
  
,,Pride called everyone here."-Patsy.  
  
,,He didn't tell why."-Cloe.  
  
,,Where is Pride?"-Ebony (she was right, he was nowhere to be seen).  
  
,,I believe he went to get Tai-San."-Salene.  
  
,,Pride, what is this about?" (as Pride came into the cafe followed by Tai- San).  
  
,,I have something to tell all of you."-Pride.  
  
,,What is it, Pride?"-Trudy.  
  
,,I didn't want to get Amber and Bray worried, but I think Tai-San was poisoned."-Pride.  
  
,,Poisoned?!"-Salene (the whole group looked worried at Tai-San).  
  
,,You mean when she was 'sick'?"  
  
,,Yes, I gave her some herbs that are used against some of the poisons it could have been and seeing as it worked, I think she was poisoned."-Pride.  
  
,,But how would they get in?"-Trudy.  
  
,,We believe it was one of us."-Tai-San.  
  
,,One of us? But who'd do such a thing?"-Danni (she had calmed down and looked like her normal self again).  
  
,,We should search the rooms!"-Ebony.  
  
,,That won't help, the traces are very hard to find and I don't think whoever did it would be stupid enough to keep them with him."-Pride.  
  
,,Or her."-Trudy (looking at Ebony).  
  
,,Or her (repeating what Trudy had said). We just want to know if any of you have seen something or have a clue as to who did this."-Pride (looking at me).  
  
,,I may know who did it, but I'm not sure. I'll let you know if I find anything out." (looking at Ebony after having said that).  
  
,,Okay, let's get back to work everybody. And if you see anything just tell us."-Danni (everybody left).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
i,,So Tai-San was poisoned. Could it be Ebony? I mean, on tv she did, so it's not impossible she's behind this, but why would she do that? She doesn't have any motives now. I don't think she knows the formula, Tai-San would have never told her and nobody else knows yet, not even Pride. And then something else, on tv, if I remember correctly, the poison killed Bob inmediatly, which means this is probably a different poison. And the other one wasn't that hard to find. I guess I should just keep my eyes open. I wish I could remember more about the what happened on tv, but it's all a bit vague. It was a pretty long time ago that they aired it. I just have a bad feeling about this. And then that guy that said we didn't need the antidote anymore. I forgot to mention him! Oh well, it's not that big a deal, Tai-San being poisoned is worse. I'll tell them later. And if we do get an attack because of it, it's not that big a deal. I liked Ebony's speech so much I can repeat it if I want. So that's not really a big problem . . . "/i  
  
,,What are you thinking about?"-Sasha (coming from behind me).  
  
,,Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared me half to dead!" (my heart was still trying to recover from the shock).  
  
,,Sorry, I just couldn't resist. But what were you thinking about?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I was thinking about that poison."  
  
,,Ah, terrible isn't it?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Yeah." (staring into space again).  
  
,,Wanna take Loes for a walk?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Sure!" (the rest of the day we walked trough the city and I forgot about those depressing thoughts).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	36. Tired and Worried

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(The next morning pretty early) ,,Everybody wake up!"-Ebony (standing on the balcony and waking everyone with her shouts).  
  
,,What is it Ebony?"-Danni (coming out of her room still looking a bit sleepy).  
  
,,This has better be important!"-Lex (obvious very annoyed with being woken up in what he called 'the middle of the night', although the sun was already coming up).  
  
,,It is. I know who poisoned Tai-San."-Ebony.  
  
,,Who?"-Ellie.  
  
,,Spike. He's gone, but he left this note. (holding up a hurrily written note) It says he poisoned Tai-San and was very sorry when he saw everybody suspected me. So he left."-Ebony.  
  
i,,I know there's something wrong with that story. And Ebony is gonna have to go trough something terrible for it. But what was it? I'm sure it was important!"/i  
  
,,Now that that's all been cleared, can I go back to bed? It's been a long night."-Lex (he left and the others, not seeming to be quite awake yet, followed his lead).  
  
,,Look out Ebony, this is gonna backfire on you." (when almost everyone had left).  
  
,,Is that a treat?"-Ebony.  
  
,,No. It's a warning." (to tired to hide my consern and after that going back to bed too, leaving Ebony there to think about what I'd said).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(That day at breakfast everybody was still tired because of Ebony's early wake up call, so there wasn't said much. The rest of the day just went like any other day, except for one guy, the same one as yesterday, causing trouble. But the militia dealed with that and soon the peace returned. Then there was this litte incident with KC speeding into the Mall looking like he'd seen a ghost. But he wouldn't say what had happened and instead ran staight to Ebony. I didn't really pay attention to it, if KC had finally found someone other than Lex, who just let him do his dirty business, to talk to, it could only be good, even if that someone was Ebony. Quickly after she and KC had talked, Ebony snuck out the Mall. Sensing that there was something wrong and having a little voice in the back of my head telling me I should go after her, I did, but when I got out of the sewers, there was no sign of Ebony anywhere, so I tried to dismiss the incident, but I didn't really succeeded.)  
  
,,What's wrong?"-Sahsa.  
  
,,Huh? (being pulled out of my worried thoughts.) Why do you think something is wrong?" (trying to look cheerful).  
  
,,You can't fool me, I can see it on your face. Tell me."-Sasha.  
  
,,Okay, I'm worried about Ebony, I have a bad feeling about all of this and I know something is gonna go wrong. And Ebony will be on the receeving end. I just wish I could remember WHAT was gonna go wrong!" (finally letting out what had been troubeling me all day).  
  
,,Then why don't we just go find Ebony and you can see she's alright."- Sasha.  
  
,,Because she left! KC came storming in and he talked to her for a while, then she just took off. I tried to follow, but I lost her."  
  
,,In what direction did she go?"-Sasha.  
  
,,I don't know! I was a bit behind, so she wouldn't notice me, and when I came out of the sewers she was already gone! I have no idea where she went, I just have this little voice in the back of my head saying I should watch out, because something is gonna go wrong." (very annoyed by all this).  
  
,,I'm sure she'll be fine, let's get something to eat, okay?"-Sasha.  
  
,,Sure." (not convinced and deciding to keep an eye open).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,But where did she go?"-Danni (Sasha and I walked into the food court where a lot of the other Mallrats were already sitting and apparently discussing Ebony).  
  
,,KC, you saw her last, do you know where Ebony went?"-Tai-San.  
  
,,No, I just asked her if she had seen Lex anywhere."-KC (being the little rat he was it was difficult to see if he was telling the truth).  
  
,,Who cares if she's gone? I say good rittens!"-Lex.  
  
,,She could be planning something."-Trudy.  
  
,,I think we should try to find her before she carries out whatever plan she has."-Alice.  
  
,,But we have no idea where she went."-Pride.  
  
,,Are you sure you don't know where she is, KC?"-Salene.  
  
,,I told you, I don't know!"-KC.  
  
,,Well, whatever she is doing, we'd better watch out."-Ellie (everyone agreed with that and went back to eating).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,So how are you doing?" (being the only two left in the cafe, after everyone except Danni had gone to do their chores).  
  
,,Better, they don't seem to hold what my dad did agianst me."-Danni (looking really relieved).  
  
,,I told you so."  
  
,,Yeah you did. And you were right."-Danni.  
  
,,I'm glad. It wouldn't be fun for you to get accusing looks because of something your father did."  
  
,,Lucky for me, everybody here thinks like that. Well, maybe except for Lex or Ebony, but most think like that."-Danni.  
  
,,Yeah, they're some pretty amazing people." (standing up to get on with my work).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	37. Veni et Fugimus

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Then next morning I woke up remembering everything about Spike and him kidnapping Ebony. I jumped out of bed, changed into my normal clothes and ran to Sasha's room to wake him up. It was still a bit early and the others weren't awake yet). ,,Sasha! Sasha wake up! I know where Ebony is!" (running into his room and almost slipping on a shirt that was lying on the floor).  
  
,,What? Just a few minutes, mom."-Sasha (obviously not awake).  
  
,,Sasha! Come on, I'm not your mom. It's me, Morgaine. Remember? I know what happened to Ebony! We have to get her out! So come on Sasha, wake up!"  
  
,,Yeah, yeah, I'm awake. Now can you leave, so I can get dressed? I'll be out in a minute, I promise."-Sasha.  
  
,,Oh, yes, sure. I'll get something to eat." (running out again to find some fruit, or something, so we could eat it on the way to the warehouse).  
  
i,,Wait a minute, I don't know where that warehouse is! I guess I have to wake up KC too. But first something to eat."/i  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(twenty minutes later Sasha and I were heading to the building KC said Ebony went. We had left KC back in the Mall, he didn't want to come. He only agreed to tell us where Ebony was if I promised he didn't have to come). ,,Okay, you stay here, I'm going to see if Spike and his gang are around." (when we arrived at the building).  
  
,,That is to dangerous, I'll go."-Sasha.  
  
,,Sasha, I can take care of myself. Besides, I'm really good at walking without making much noise, I've trained on that for years! Believe me, it'll be alright."  
  
,,Fine, but just yell and I'll be right there, okay?"-Sahsa.  
  
,,Sure." (I snuck in, making as little noise as possible. I didn't hear any talking, which was probably a good sign. I came to a halt behind a large metal box and took a quick peek to see if there was anyone. Seeing there was no one, I snuck to the next metal box and looked again. Repeating that same tactic while searching the entirer building, I didn't see anyone. No Spike. But also no Ebony). ,,Sasha! There's nobody here!" (shouting to the door where Sasha was waiting. He ran to me).  
  
,,Are you sure you've looked everywere?"-Sasha (also looking around).  
  
,,Yeah, there's nobody. I don't get it, they should be here."  
  
,,Have you checked up there?"-Sasha (pointing at a platform in the middle of the building).  
  
,,No, I missed that! Come on!" (hurrying to the stairs and running up, anxious to see if Ebony was there, hoping to be right).  
  
,,Ebony!"-Sasha (as he reached the top, just after me. Ebony was sitting in a corner, gagged and handcuffed, and with a huge spider on her head).  
  
,,Are you alright?" (pulling off the tape over her mouth).  
  
,,Get that spider off me!"-Ebony (in a soft voice, not at all like how she normally sounded).  
  
,,Here you go."-Sasha (quickly picking up the spider and putting it down a few feet away).  
  
,,How did you find me?"-Ebony (still in that same soft voice, it sounded like she was scared).  
  
,,Morgaine knew."-Sasha.  
  
,,It's just like on tv. It was Spike, wasn't it?"  
  
,,Yeah, but what exactly did you know, and why didn't come sooner?"-Ebony.  
  
,,I'll tell you everything, but first we have to get out you of here, Spike and his gang might come back." (Sasha had released her handcuffs and she stood up. After what I said, we quickly went to the exit and started on our way back to the Mall).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Pride! Dal! Tai-San! Everyone! Look who we found!" (walking into the Mall with Ebony leaning on my shoulder, she had collapsed a few blocks from the Mall and Sasha and I had to carry her the last few streets).  
  
,,Ebony! Oh my God what happened to her?"-Salene (being the first one to come down, quickly followed by the rest of the Mallrats).  
  
,,She's had some bad experiences."-Sasha.  
  
,,Take her to her room, I'll examine her there."-Dal (we brought Ebony to her room where Dal, like a real doctor, started to examine her, quickly followed by Pride. They pushed everyone out of the room and we just went to the cafe, where Sasha and I told what had happened. But we never mentioned Ebony was the one that poisoned Tai-San and the others didn't go into it).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
,,Dal, how is she doing?"-Tai-San (standing up as Dal exited Ebony's room, she had come out of the lab when she heard all the noise, saying we had enough antidote for a while, seeing that we didn't even know if we needed it).  
  
,,She'll be alright, just a light shock. But she'll need to get some sleep."-Dal.  
  
,,Okay, everybody back to normal, there's nothing to see here."-Danni (everybody did as she said, it was amazing how many people looked concerned, even though no one really liked Ebony. It looks like she did belong to the family).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	38. Mobs and Speeches

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i,,I think I should get something new to wear, this is still that thing I got from the Gaians. Guess I'll look trough that stuff I found in that little shop Ebony told me about./i (It was a few days after Sasha and I had found Ebony. She was recovering pretty good, although she still seemed to be in some kind of shock. Not much had happened, Lex had been trown out of Ebony's room a few times, after he'd gone to 'tell that stupid chick to drop the act, because she is behaving like a total fruitcake'. To be short, she didn't drop the act, some people started to believe she wasn't putting up an act, that that though Locoleader was the real act. Ebony and I became friends, not the best of friends, but atleast we didn't had any more shoutings and Amber and Bray were still not back from their honeymoon, the wedding was about a week ago. Although the rumours that the virus was gone kept floating around, nothing major happened. That same guy was still trying to convince people that we were bad, but nobody dared to stop taking the antidote, except us, we had a meeting and desided to stop taking the antidote to see if the virus really was gone.) iNow just a few last curls and I'm done."/i (I finished my make up and looked in the mirror, I had to admit I didn't look bad. I was wearing a red, shiny top and jeans with little patches of red fabric of the same colour on them. My hear was down and curling slightly. I had the same earrings I wore on the wedding and some red curls on one side of my face, a little like Danni sometimes had).  
  
,,Jack! Get the grill down! QUICK!"-Bray (coming from downstairs).  
  
i,,Oh my God! What could have happened? He didn't exactly sound like a guy that just got back from his honeymoon! I'd better go and check."/i  
  
,,Morgaine!"-Patsy (bumping into me at the door).  
  
,,Girls! What is happening down there?" (looking concerned at Patsy and Cloe who seemed to be afraid).  
  
,,They're chasing Amber and Bray!"-Patsy.  
  
,,They're very mad about the antidote!"-Cloe.  
  
,,Who?"  
  
,,The rest of the city!"-Cloe.  
  
,,They say we lied to them."-Patsy.  
  
,,About the antidote."-Cloe.  
  
,,Are they gonna hurt us?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Of course not, honey. I'll go talk to them. Just wait here, okay?" (the girls nodded and I turned around, picked up a can of red glitters, spraided them on my hear and started to move to the door).  
  
,,Morgaine?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Yeah honey?"  
  
,,Everyone will be fine, right?"-Patsy.  
  
,,Sure honey, everyone will be fine. (running out, stopping just before the mob, who still tried to get past the fences, could see me, taking a deep breath and walking out to the stairs with a step that I hoped looked impressive just as the mob succeeded in getting past the fences and run into the Mall, ready to smash anything and everyone.) Hold it! Hold it right there!"  
  
,,Where's Ebony?"-Axl. The Militia had been cranky because Ebony hadn't come out of bed after Sasha and I found her.  
  
,,Get back! Get back and shut up all of you!"  
  
,,Where's Ebony?"-the guy next to him (he was even more angry and I could just supress a chiver).  
  
,,She's fine. See, she's right over there! (pointing at Ebony, who had come out of her room, with Tai-San after her, still not looking like her old self) And I said, SHUT IT! What are you doing letting this reble in here?"  
  
,,We thought she was . . ."-Axl.  
  
,,You thought nothing. You don't have the brains to think. So, what are you all doing here?"  
  
,,They cheated us. The Mallrats ripped us off."-a girl standing next to Axl, looking like she was with the Gulls.  
  
,,Ripped you off? (with a fake smile) Cheated you? (the smile a bit gone) Would that be before of after they saved your lifes? (the smile completely gone now) Well? Think about it. And while you're thinking, ask yourselfs this. Who crawled trough a mine field to search for the answer to the virus? The Mallrats. Who tracked all the way up to the satelitestation to get the message and lost one of their dearest ones in the proces? The Mallrats. Who found the formula and then worked out how to make it? The Mallrats. Who gave the antidote to everybody in the entirer city, for free? The Mallrats. Now ask yourselfs this. If the Mallrats hadn't done that, how many of you would be alive today? And this is how you say thank you? So. What's your problem? That for the last few weeks, they've been giving you for free, antidote which you didn't need? Nobody was sure you didn't need it anymore. Until they tried doing without it. That's what they've been doing. Experimenting on themselfs to save you. But yet, you think they've ripped you off, right? I'll tell you, I wasn't one of them when all of this started, don't even come from around here. But they didn't care and they took me in. And I am so proud to call myself a Mallrat. So, are you still gonna come in here and smash us? And trash the Mall? Or are you gonna show your gratitude and get on with building a new life for us all?" (at that the crowd, that had been quiet during my speech, applaused and the angry mob fall apart and started to move out of the Mall again).  
  
,,That was a great speech!"-Danni.  
  
,,Yeah, you really know how to handle an angry crowd!"-Bray.  
  
,,I just used a speech I heard a while ago, and changed a few lines."  
  
,,Well, no matter how you got it, it did work."-Amber.  
  
,,I guess it did. Now, how was your honeymoon?"  
  
,,It was . . . great."-Amber (smiling at Bray).  
  
,,Did anything happen while we were gone?"-Bray (everyone quickly exchanged looks).  
  
,,Just a few minor things."-Jack.  
  
,,Yeah, not much."-Danni.  
  
,,Just a normal week in the Tribe!" (in the typical tvshow style).  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	39. Endings and Author Notes

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(After all that, things finally settled down in the Mall. The Chosen did come back, but they hadn't been able to get a lot of followers, so it was just a small battle. The Gaians helped too. There weren't much casuelties, the Chosen ran after we captured the Guardian. The only one who got killed was Dal, which was pretty hard on all of us, he was a great boy. Especially Amber was devistated, but she had Bray to cheer her up. Unfortunately the Guardian escaped, so he might be back, but we didn't thought that'd be very likely. Seeing that it was no longer necessary for Pride to learn the formula to the antidote, he and Danni left for the Gaiancamp after the fight with the Chosen, only to be returned a few days later. It seemed Ned, Ally and Tally captured them and seeing that the Mallrats are the most powerful tribe in the city, they came to us to sell them. We, or better Alice, quickly made them realise trying to sell us our friends, wasn't such a bright idea. So instead they stayed in the Mall and let Pride and Danni go, so they could make another attempt at returning to the Eco's. As everyone expected from that first moment when Alice had beat Ned up, they fell in love and married, on the same day Tai-San and Lex and Ryan and Salene also got married. Sasha and me didn't follow, I thought I was way to young to marry and Sasha said something about not believing in marriage. We became one tribe and tried to build a future for ourselfs and the rest of the city, and the other tribes helped, just like I had told them to do in my speech. So everyone lived happily ever after. Or did we . . . )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: This was the last chapter of this story, but don't worry, I'm already planning a sequel, or actually three, depends on how you look at it. The next fic about the Tribe that I'm gonna write is probably gonna be called 'Amber's Corrections'. That's this story only from Amber's POV, don't worry, it's not gonna be that boring, it actually fils in a few open spaces, but I haven't decided yet if I'm gonna write it in this style, like a script, or normal. It's probably gonna be normal, so if you want it in scriptversion, tell me and I'll consiter it.  
  
Because I know how annoying I find it when there are a/n's after every chapter, I decided to put it here. First off: Sorry about the scene with Danni in chapter 34 and with the angry mob in chapter 38, I copied almost all of it from tv, but those were some of my favorite scenes, so I decided to keep them. Second: Sorry about all the i's but I can't figure out how to get italics and I just did it like this hoping that they magically appear. Thirt: If you have an idea of a book or movie or series where Morgaine should land in, just let me know, I'm now looking for one that's in the past, like in the dark ages or so, and I'm thinking about PotC, but any suggestions will be looked into!  
  
Thank you all for reading this and please review, it only takes a few seconds and seeing as it took me 2 months (exactly) to write this I'm sure you can spare a few seconds. I appreciate every review and will probably respond if you have an E-mail adress, even if the review is negative, just keep in mind that this is my first fic ever and remember, CONSTRUCTIVE! And you can always sent me an E-mail if you want. Just sent it to quadrantje@hotmail.com. 


End file.
